Gone Wild
by kamaleen
Summary: Owen felt his alpha side roar at the light, sweet scent coming from the boy beside him. Owen tried to reason with himself, no, with his alpha instincts, that Zach was injured, barely conscious, and he was just a kid. Like those Velociraptors, his alpha instincts snapped its jaw at him and protested. [A/B/O Dynamics] [UNDERAGE] [Alpha!Owen/Omega!Zach]
1. Chapter 1

I've also posted this story on AO3, the link is one my profile ^^

* * *

Owen knew he was screwed. No, he knew he was about to screw things up. There was no way he wasn't going to screw things up.

Thunder screamed again, before heavy rain started pouring down like there was no tomorrow. Owen cursed and thunked his head back against the wall behind him.

He was trapped in the middle of a forest in the northern area of Isla Nublar. There was an I-Rex and Velociraptors on the loose. And an injured, nearly in heat, omega was sitting beside him. To make matters worse, the omega was only a teenager and Claire Dearing's nephew - Zach Mitchell.

Owen felt his alpha side roar at the light, sweet scent coming from the boy beside him. It took all his might to keep from moving closer to the poor kid. Owen tried to reason with himself, no, with his alpha instincts, that Zach was injured, barely conscious, and he was just a kid.

Like those Velociraptors, his alpha instincts snapped its jaw at him and protested.

Owen cursed himself, then he cursed everyone who had anything to do with bringing this teenage omega to Isla Nublar when the I-Rex decided to break out.

* * *

 **5 Days earlier**

"Zach! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am. I've packed everything. You should worry about Gray, Mom. Make sure he doesn't forget his underwear or his pajamas again."

Zach replied to his mother and quickly shut the door. It was three hours before he had to go on a trip, with his annoying little brother, to Isla Nublar. His mother wanted them to visit their Aunt Claire and spent some 'happy family time' with her.

Zach snorted at the thought. It's not like he didn't know about his mom and dad's arguments. He knew they were going to divorce. He just didn't know why they had to pretend they were still in love with each other, why they had to hide the truth from them. He's sixteen, he could handle the truth. Or maybe it was for Gray. Yeah, he wouldn't want Gray to know. Besides being a talkative brat, Grey was pretty fun to be with. Despite the moody face Zach usually showed Grey, he loved his brother.

Zach sighed and laid down on his bed. His hand fumbled with his pillow and pulled a small envelope out of it. He opened it and a small blister pack fell into his hand. Three packs were eaten, leaving only five. Zach screwed his eyes shut and put the blister pack into his pocket. If this hadn't happened, he might be more interested in going to Isla Nublar with Gray.

'This' happened four weeks ago. In the middle of the night, Zach woke up sweating all over with something leaking out of his ass. He knew what had happened. It was the sign of Pre-Heat, telling him that he was an omega.

Sex Ed told him that Pre-Heat would stop in two hours, while his real heat would hit in thirty-six hours. It gave Zach enough time to go to the drug store after school to buy a suppressant. And thanks to whoever created humans most omega's scents wouldn't be distinguishable from betas until they have their first heat. He wouldn't know what to do if his friends and his girlfriend found out, or worse, the alphas at school.

Zach hadn't told anyone yet that he turned out to be an omega. It really surprised and upset him. Zach and everyone he knew expected him to turn up as a beta. His personality wasn't like an omega nor an alpha. He didn't submit nor demand full control of anything. He had never felt too uncomfortable when he met a stranger, nor had he bared his teeth when he met someone he didn't like. Overall, he looked like a typical beta. His parents were also betas, so it's reasonable that he would turn out to be one. On average, omegas and alphas tend to be born from alpha-omega parents while betas are usually born from beta-beta parents. Of course there were alpha-beta, beta-omega, and even alpha-alpha and omega-omega couples, but they were not his concern.

The boy kept brooding on this matter. He didn't know how to tell his family and his friends, nor where he would find the courage to tell them. What was worse, he had to register what he had turned into. After that most people would just look at his id and judge what he is, not who he is.

Of course, this was not the 12th Century where female betas and male omegas were treated poorly and female omegas were treated even worse. Today, there were many omegas who succeeded in careers and politics. The newly elected senator of the state he lived in was an omega. The current president of his school was also an omega. However, in some careers, omegas were still underrated and unwelcome, such as in the military and in law enforcement. He still heard people being racist sometimes and making jokes about omegas. Omega Rights was still a controversial topic in many parts of the world.

"This would be easier if I just turned out to be a beta, or at least just developed a knot and became an alpha. It's all better than leaking," Zach murmured and decided to take a nap. There was nothing he could do right now, so he at least hoped this trip would end well. He was still too paranoid to enjoy anything.

His beta girlfriend was at his house twenty minutes before he had to go to the airport, but he didn't say goodbye with much heart. Thank God she took his parents' teasing as the excuse behind his turmoil. He also thanked God his parents took their teasing for why he looked annoyed all the way to the airport.

At Isla Nublar's Ferry Landing, Zach and Gray were greeted by their aunt's assistant - Zara. She was a Beta who seemed to have no interest in them at all. Zach just shrugged at her expression; while Gray was too excited to notice.

On the monorail to the park, his brother was so excited he wouldn't stop blabbing like he had been doing since he was on the boat. However, Zach paid no attention to his brother. And soon, when they're nearly at the Park, the view captured all of Gray's attention.

* * *

Their Aunt wanted them to wait at the resort, so they waited. Well, it's not like they had better things to do.

Gray went on with his complaining about how he wanted to see the whole park right now. Zach just rolled his eyes and kept his attention on his cell phone. Zara just huffed at them, and told them she would be back when it was almost 1 PM, and before she left she gave them their VIP tickets. Zach felt a bit sorry for her; and he would be sorrier if he didn't have turmoil in his mind. He knew that taking care of a super-excited-want-to-see-everything-right-now-Gray was pretty hard to handle, and he did nothing to help.

The boy sighed and kept browsing website after website. He reminded himself to say sorry to Zara and thank her for putting up with them after the trip was over.

Gray calmed down eventually. His brother decided to memorize the map of the island to kill time. Zach watched his brother, then turned his attention back to his cell phone, chatting with his friends and his girlfriend. Damn, he really wasn't in the mood to chat but he had nothing better to do.

Zara was back 10 minutes before 1 PM, and they finally started the trip. Gray was so excited he almost ran into people [which he did, twice] and Zara was clearly annoyed with him and Zach's lack of attention. However, in the end they made it to the Innovation Centre.

Aunt Claire turned out to be too busy for them today. Well, Zach wouldn't sweat the small stuff. She's the manager of this park, surly she must have more important matters to attend to. She didn't even properly remember their last meeting nearly ten years ago. At least, she promised them they would have dinner together - if that 2PM meeting with her didn't mean she would just ask if they're having fun and then just go on her way.

After that they went around the park. Their first visit was to the Gentle Giant Petting Zoo where children could ride a baby triceratops and pet many young dinosaurs. Gray was so excited while Zach was bored as hell. However, he was caring enough to tell Gray to cover his pack and made sure no one stole from his brother.

Zara was still on the phone while Zach felt like leaving this place. He knew this was a bad idea but when Zara wasn't watching, the boy told Zach they should go and they both made their escape quickly.

Zach added this to what he would apologize to Zara for after the end of this trip.

They went to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show after that. It spiked Zach's interest a bit. Well, it interested him a lot actually. And after that Zach and Gray went on to the Gyrosphere ride.

On the monorail, there was a pretty omega sitting behind them. So Zach chatted with her out of boredom.

"If they get a divorce, one of us will be with mom while the other will be with dad." Gray suddenly said in a monotone voice. It snapped Zach out of the conversation he was having. Fear gripped his heart. Did Gray know about their parents wanting to divorce?

"What? No they aren't. Why do you say that?" he snapped, and then tried to shrug Gray's sad face out of his mind and turn his attention back to the girl behind them. However, Gray wouldn't let him.

"Yes they are," Gray replied, his voice was sad.

"No, they're not." Zach said, trying to convince Gray it wasn't true. "They're not getting di… They're not getting divorced. Look, you haven't been around long enough. They have always been this way."

"They're getting mail from two different lawyers." Gray replied and Zach paled. He had known about this for a while, but didn't want to tell his brother, he thought Gray was too young to know.

"That doesn't mean anything." Zach still tried to look and sound confident in his words. And Gray replied to him with a shaking voice.

"I've googled; they're divorce specialist." Gray replied and it made Zach's heart drop. He had been keeping this from Gray, not wanting to upset his brother. However, it seemed like all his work was for nothing. Gray still found out, maybe even before him. Their parents had received tons of letters from their lawyers in the past few months. Yeah, Zach googled their names too, but he wasn't sure if he googled them before Gray.

"Alright whatever, you know what? It doesn't matter, okay, I'll be gone in two years anyway." Zach said, tried to look like he didn't care. "I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced and they…" He turned to see Gray had started crying.

"Hey, knock it off." Zach immediately said, out of panic more than anything, even with his face straight like he didn't care. Damn, sometimes he was too good at hiding his real feelings. Yeah, too good he could hear his own omega side screaming at the lost he was going to go through, losing his brother and one of his parents. Damn, why must omegas have such strong family instincts?

Gray shook his head and Zach felt like crying out of desperation and stress. He already had his own problems to sort out, now this.

"Are you going to keep crying?" He asked and Gray shook his head again. Great.

"Look, you're going to get two of everything, right?" Zach tried to cheer him up. "Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two…"

"I don't want two of everything." Gray spoke and the emotion in his eyes shut Zach up. Pure sadness and sorrow.

"Yeah, but it's not up to you." Zach replied, a bit harassed by his own inner turmoil. "And at this point you have to grow up."

Zach felt like a jerk after saying this. He turned away, in no mood to continue a conversation even when he could feel the omega's eyes on him from the seat behind them.

Zach was about to turn to Gray and apologise, when he saw his brother had occupied himself with the view of the field full with dinosaurs already, so he let it pass.

Why he did he have to be such a jerk to everyone?

* * *

They had to wait for the Gyrosphere ride longer than they thought, as there were many people wanting to have a closer look at the dinosaurs in the field. And Zach thanked God that Gray was back to his talkative self again after they got off of the monorail.

Despite their conversation on the monorail earlier, their Gyrosphere ride was fantastic. Zach was amazed by the dinosaurs; while Gray was beyond amazed. Zach was sure if his brother could get out of the Gyrosphere to walk beside them, he would.

They got back to the resort around 6:30 PM. Zara was already waiting for them there. Zach tried to tune out her lecturing; while Gray seemed to be losing himself in his memories of today's trip and didn't seem to hear her at all. Zach did give Zara a heartfelt apology after she finished her lecture, so did Gray. And their aunt's assistant seemed to be in a better mood after that.

Zara took them back to their room. She told them about the park on the way, places they haven't visited yet. She also told them their aunt would like to have dinner with them around 8 PM, if they could wait of course.

Hungry or not, Zach immediately told her they could wait. After a day full of being surrounded by people, Zach didn't feel like going to crowded places until tomorrow. He knew it was in an omega's nature to feel uncomfortable in crowded places or when surrounded by strangers, especially strange alphas. And he hated that the instinct had started effecting him so soon.

After talking with her boss through the phone, Zara informed them that Claire would meet them at the Hilton's restaurant at 8 PM. Zach was very glad because at 8 PM people would most likely be in their rooms.

Zara left to take care of other stuff after telling them she would be back around 7:45 PM. Gray started to complain about how hungry he was and Zach threw him a bag of potato chips, telling him they should spend time with their aunt before turning the TV on.

* * *

There were very few people in the restaurant when Zach and Gray arrived. Their aunt wasn't there yet, so Zara took them to the table and told them to order anything they wanted; their aunt would take care of the bill. She left after calling a waitress for them.

Zach felt like eating seafood today, so he ordered fish, while Gray went for pork and chicken. The waitress politely repeated their choices before she walked off to place their order; and the two siblings were left in silence.

Zach turned to look out the large window to his left. The table they sat at had a nice view of the artificial beach. It was kind of strange, thinking that you're technically swimming in the same water as the Mosasaurus. Despite the fact that there was a giant dinosaur living and swimming not so far away, the view of the beach was astonishing. So was the sky; clear and bright with stars.

"There's Aunt Claire!"

Gray suddenly called and Zach turned to where his brother was pointing. Their aunt was walking into the room with two men. The one on the left looked like he was in his mid-forties; while the one on the right looked younger and healthier. However, Zach knew from their scents that they were alphas, just like his aunt. And he immediately felt very uncomfortable and insecure.

"…alright, we will talk about it later Mr. Hoskins." Claire's voice was smooth, calm and professional as she and her companions walked into earshot. "And I'm sure Mr. Masrani will want to discuss this matter with you before you propose it at the conference."

"What?!" the younger man exclaimed, he clearly didn't agree with her. "Are you crazy? Why do you have to listen to his crazy project! Last time I checked, this is a park not a weapons factory."

"Who says we'll carry out the plan here Owen?" The older man spoke, his voice showing how pleased he was that their aunt had listened to him. "I've told you. It will happen eventually."

"Gentlemen, let's not jump to conclusions. Everything is up to Mr. Masrani." Claire said as she was nearly at the table. Gray smiled at her and she smiled back before turning to introduce them to her colleagues. "And these are my nephews, Zach and Gray. I'm so sorry to make you wait, loves. Today has been a very busy one."

"It's okay," Zach replied and Gray nodded. "It didn't feel so long."

"Yeah," Gray said, glancing Zach's way before he turned his attention back to the three adults. "Are they your co-workers?"

"Oh, yes," Claire nodded before quickly asking "do you mind if they eat with us?"

"Not at all," Gray said while Zach shook his head and tried to give his aunt a smile. Well, he did mind but that would be very rude, so he kept his discomfort to himself.

"Alright," their aunt smiled, clearly relieved that her nephews hadn't said no. "So, Zach, Gray, this is Mr. Hoskins, the head of security. And this is Mr. Grady, a dinosaur trainer."

"Hello," Gray said, smiling. "I'm Gray. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Zach." Zach said, feeling his shoulders stiffen. He had no problem with his aunt, her scent screamed family. And family meant safety. However, the other two alphas were different. The one on the left, the older and less healthy alpha, Mr. Hoskins, showed through both his posture, his scent and his eyes that he wanted full control of everything. A perfect example of a typical alpha that wanted both betas and omegas to submit to him. And Zach hated those kinds of people.

The one on the right, his aunt introduced as Mr. Grady, was very different. Zach didn't sense any demanding. This alpha looked relaxed, despite the fact that he had just argued with Claire and the other alpha seconds ago. He was looking at Gray with a calm smile on his lips.

A calm and undemanding alpha, even after an argument, is a good alpha, his omega side murmured and Zach agreed.

'This one might be okay.' Zach thought as he felt himself relax a bit. Suddenly, the alpha turned to look at Zach and he had to stop the urge to gasp. The alpha's eyes were a yellow-green, with a dark blue ring around the pupil. He felt like there was electricity flooding his skin. Also, the alpha's posture changed. Now he looked more like a predator observing his prey. Zach sensed that this alpha didn't want anything yet, but when he did, what he wanted would be hunted like prey.

Zach felt shivers run down his spine and he thanked who ever created humans that he hadn't had his first heat yet. If his scent had changed, the alpha would sense how scared and uncomfortable he was right now. Or did he already sense it? Zach didn't really know.

'Yeah, forget that former comment, none of these guys can be trusted.' Zach thought and tried to look as normal as possible. He pulled out of his thoughts in time to hear the alpha introduce himself.

"Hi kid, I'm Owen, Owen Grady." The alpha on the right said with a calm voice. His voice made Zach's heart skip a beat at how sexy it sounded, but he snapped himself out of it quickly. "I'm a trainer, and that man there is Hoskins. He is trying to turn my dinosaurs into weapons."

"Owen, please." Their aunt rolled her eyes, displeased. "No talking about work here, or I'll tell the security guards to kick you out."

"Whatever," Owen rolled his eyes back and dropped down on the chair beside Zach's. Claire sat down on the chair beside Gray and Hoskins sat on the chair between Owen and Claire. Zach gulped and discreetly tried to make as much distance as possible between him and Owen.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of the worst mornings Owen had had to endure. The rain woke him up 2 hours before it was time for him to be up. He remembered groaning and swearing, a lot, before trying to go back to sleep. However, after two failed tries, Owen gave up and moved to the kitchen to make coffee.

Barry called before he even finished preparing his coffee, saying that the velociraptors were whining and very unhappy. The rain annoyed them, and annoyed raptors tended to be more aggressive than usual. Their colleagues refused to feed them or let go of their guns until Owen got there.

Owen remembered saying he would be there in a few minutes before going back to making his coffee. After that he got changed because there was no way he was going to work wearing just boxers.

It was still raining when Owen reached the raptors' cage. His girls were very unhappy as Barry had mentioned. They were already waiting for him near the gate when Owen approached. The raptors seemed to remember the sound of his motorcycle.

Barry gave him a bucket full of raw beef. Owen frowned and complained that he would rather have pork for his girls. Charlie seemed to have an upset stomach 7 out of 10 times after they fed the raptors beef. But when Barry told him the main dish for the raptors today were pigs, Owen was satisfied.

The raptors were waiting for their first training round under one of the catwalks. It was still raining and Echo was the one who showed her annoyance for training and eating in the rain the most. Despite the bad weather, the raptors still did well in their morning training round. Four buckets full of meat were empty in an hour. Owen waited for them to digest their brief breakfast before he continued to the next training exercise.

The rain stopped around ten o'clock. The sun came out and radiated bright light with searing heat. Of course, the heat and humidity from the rain did nothing to improve the raptors' mood. It wasn't the best weather for a working day, but Owen could do only shrug and continue on. He was the only one who could make all of the four raptors listen anyway.

Apart from Owen, the raptors seemed to have some acceptance for Barry. They had built some sort of pack social status for Owen's close friend. If Owen was their alpha, Barry was some sort of a friend of their alpha. They knew he was not a threat and that they must not harm him, but it didn't mean they accepted him into the pack yet either. However, Delta seemed to be friendlier toward Barry than others. Some days when she was content and happy, she might give Barry a greeting whistle when he was near. It was one thing Barry took as his privilege, and Owen knew his friend had chosen Delta as his favourite.

A big, annoying, walking trouble came by after lunch break. Vic Hoskins, Owen and his colleagues' boss had come to visit them. He was one of the people Owen wanted to see least.

Hoskins came around with a self-important story to tell, as always. Owen ignored him and went on with his job. Everything went well until the end of training when Hoskins approached him with an awful idea. And then there was a newbie falling into the cage.

Owen saved the new guy and his work hour ended with Hoskins trying to show that he was above Owen in every way. The older alpha even tried to change his mind about using velociraptors as perfect weapons for war. Owen just ignored him and went to his bungalow for a quick nap before he had to go to his meeting with the park manager this evening.

Claire Mary Dearing was Owen's favourite alpha in the park. Alpha-alpha couples were not often seen, but it was acceptable by society's standards. And Owen bet everyone in the park thought he was going after Claire. To be frank, Owen wasn't yet sure of that himself. He loved flirting with Claire, but that was it. She was too busy to have a real date with him after their first date.

The meeting was boring as hell as usual. Owen thought if he had a dollar for every time he yawned in a meeting, he would be a billionaire by now. And Claire's disapproving glare only encouraged him to find more inappropriate ways to show that he was bored out of his mind.

However, after Owen's fifth or sixth attempt to show how he felt about this meeting, Claire tapped his forearm to get his attention. Of course Owen gave it to her immediately and Claire told him she wanted to invite him to dinner with her and her beta nephews [one is a beta, the other is too young to present – she said] she hadn't met in so long. She thought that because he was a guy he might have more things to talk with her nephews about, guy stuff for example.

Owen was not totally pleased with this chance, but he took it anyway. How could Claire's nephews do anything to jeopardize his life? They're just kids. Nevertheless, Owen stopped thinking about her nephews the moment Claire continued on; saying that she had invited Hoskins as well. He nearly snarled at the alpha's name. Hoskins? That man would just ruin his mood and his good time with Claire.

Claire reasoned that Hoskins had something to discuss with her, something he said he wasn't sure if he should propose to Mr. Masrani right away, so he would like to ask Claire for her opinion first. That made Owen calm down, he had a feeling he knew what Hoskins wanted to say. That bastard would talk about making a weapon from his velociraptors and Owen was very pleased that Hoskins would go to dinner with him and Claire tonight. It would give him a chance to make sure Claire wouldn't support that crazy idea.

The ride to Hilton resort was a test of patience for Owen. Claire was driving and Owen had to suppress the urge to reach for the loquacious man in the back and ripped his head from his shoulder. At first Hoskins talked about the new security system the park should have, Owen was fine with it. But when the alpha started talking verbosely about making weapons from the velociraptors, Owen snarled.

It was a miracle to have three alphas, riding in the same car, having an argument, arrive at their destination without ripping each other apart. Claire had to growl or snarl more than once to make sure Owen and Hoskins wouldn't start a fight.

They were still arguing when they reached the resort, but Claire immediately ceased all arguments when they reached where Zach and Gray were sitting. Owen paid the two Mitchell brothers a bit of attention as he looked them over. However, his pupils immediately dilated and his nostrils flared a bit as the slight scent of sweet virgin omega hit his nose. Owen suddenly turned from the younger Mitchell to the older one and felt the alpha side of him roar as he took in more of that light sweet scent. It was very faint, impossible to catch for most alphas, but not impossible for Owen.

Every once in a while, there would be an alpha born with their senses, physical fitness and kinesthetic intelligence 2-3 times above average. It didn't mean they weren't intelligent in other fields. But alphas born with this gift would share one field of intelligence in common, which was kinesthetic. For example; Owen, he was born with this gift along with the gift of spatial intelligence. That's why he was so good when he was in the military. In his classes, nobody could beat him during field tests, nor when they were analysing maps or images from satellites.

Owen inhaled more of the light sweet scent and wondered how long it had been since he had last smell such an alluring omega. This was probably the first time he'd smelt something like this. _Damn, people are right when they say the sweetest and most alluring scent on earth for an unmated alpha, is the scent of a virgin omega._

The older brother was definitely an omega, or nearly presented as one. The scent was so light and Owen wondered how it would be when full heat hit. Probably a thousand times sweeter and harder to resist. But he immediately snapped out of it and tried to turn his interest back to Claire; wondering why she said the older one was a beta. _Does the kid try to hide it from the people around him?_ However, he stopped thinking about that topic when another wave of light sweet scent hit his nostril.

 _This one is just a kid, surely he would be interested in an alpha his own age_ , Owen thought, as he decided to introduce himself to the Mitchell brothers. Hopefully, it would help calming his alpha instincts down.

"Hi kids, I'm Owen, Owen Grady." He tried to speak with calm voice, but it turned out lower and a bit hoarse than usual. "I'm a trainer, and that man there is Hoskins. He is trying to turn my dinosaurs into weapons." He finished with a glare in Hoskins' direction, but Claire cut him off.

"Owen, please." Claire rolled her eyes. "No talking about work here, or I'll tell the security guards to kick you out."

"Whatever," Owen replied and sat down without thinking, only to realize a second later that he was sitting beside the older Mitchell. Claire sat down in front of him and Owen smiled at her, which she returned.

Owen heard the boy beside him gulp and discreetly try to put as much space between them as possible. A typical act of an omega to protect themselves from unknown alphas.

 _This kid really is an omega._ Owen mused, taking in the scent again. Now he knew how the kid was hiding it. A suppressant. He was familiar with them from his time in the military. There were omegas working there and they all preferred to use suppressants to make sure their heats wouldn't interrupt their work. However, they always made sure to have at least one heat when they were on their breaks, every six months or so.

During dinner Owen kept a close eye on the boy beside him. The older brother, Zach [if Owen remembered his name correctly] was kind of jittery, very uncomfortable and a bit skittish during dinner. However, as Gray - the younger brother - stole all of Claire and Hoskins' attention by launching set after set of questions about the park and dinosaurs, no one noticed anything suspicious about Zach, except Owen. But since Claire said that she hadn't met her nephews in years; Owen didn't think she'd notice anything suspicious anyway.

Owen didn't give Zach all of his attention though. He also paid attention to some of Gray's questions. And when the boy asked about the Mosasaurus, Owen was happy to explain its feeding routine.

Before dessert was served, Zach excused himself to go the restroom. And Owen waited for the boy to be gone for a few minutes before he headed to the restroom as well.

* * *

Zach didn't know how long he could stand Owen. Of course the alpha hadn't done anything to him, just a glance his way sometimes, nothing else. But his sent. Damn, his sent was so strong Zach was afraid he might wet himself like an omega in heat. He could even feel his hole and the muscles inside _spasm_. That was definitely not a good sign.

He washed his face and used the marble counter to support himself. He had to pull himself together. This was just a one week trip. He could do it.

Then the door to the restroom opened and Zach abruptly turned as the scent hit his nose. It was that alpha, Owen.

"Whoa, easy kid." The alpha held both of his hands up, as the door swing close behind him with a soft click. Zach just realised he was alone in the bathroom with Owen. Shit.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Owen continued and Zach had to resist the urge to purr. His omega side was only too happy with this situation.

"I wasn't startled." Zach replied, hating that he sounded timid, even to his own ears. "What do you want?" He snapped, hating himself again for being rude and sounding like a jerk. Zach was polite when he was in normal mood, but after feeling jittering and skittish for a while, plus the turmoil that was starting to surface, Zach was not in a good mood.

"Nothing," the alpha answered, shrugging as he walked to where Zach was standing. "I just came to do normal restroom-business. Peeing, pooping, stuff."

"Um, sorry." Zach nodded, felt bad for being rude to Owen. The alpha had literally done nothing to him since they had met. There was really no reason for Zach to be rude to him. But when Zach walked past Owen to the door, the alpha spoke.

"So, omega, hm? And Claire said you're a beta."

Owen's words froze Zach in place. He abruptly turned back to face the now smirking alpha.

 _Shit, how did the bastard know? Did he see the suppressants? No, I left them in my bag in the room. Did Owen smell me? But how? My scent won't change until after my first heat._

Zach panicked. He tried to hide it, but Owen's smirk only grew larger.

"So you really are an omega." Owen said, walking toward Zach. His voice was low, teasing.

"Leave me alone," Zach growled, or tried to. Even to his own ears it sounded more like a whimper, than a growl.

"Now, now, don't be afraid." Owen said, holding both hands up, like he really meant Zach no harm. But that smug smirk was still on his face. "Did Sex Ed not teach you that there are alphas, born one in ten-thousand, that will have everything above standard? And having everything above standard means he can smell even the slightest change of your hormones, emotions and scent. To put it simply, I smell your omega scent under those ridiculously heavy layers of suppressant. Using too many suppressants is really unhealthy, you know."

 _No doubt, Owen is an arrogant fucking asshole._ Zach thought as he bared his teeth. He knew he couldn't fight the alpha, but at least he would show that he would resist and fight back with everything he had. He wouldn't submit that easily.

"What do you want?" He hissed, ready to bail, if need be. His thoughts was running a mile per minute by now, trying to figure out what this alpha had in mind, what Owen wanted from him.

"Your scent is so sweet, so intoxicating." Owen murmured, walking closer and Zach stepped back until his back touched the wall. The boy wanted to run, but his legs refused to move. His hands felt numb, and his omega side was screaming in joy at bring so close to such a fine specimen.

"Mm, like honey and flowers." Owen purred and his voice made Zach's legs shake. His body wanted to give in but Zach refused.

"Back off," Zach barked, snarling. However, Owen didn't stop and Zach couldn't do anything about it. The alpha stepped closer until they were nearly chest to chest. Zach felt the omega inside him craving the warmth that radiated from Owen. The alpha's scent was filling his nose, making him light-headed and weak, unable to resist. The muscles in his passage spasmed; and Zach nearly whimpered in surprise as blood rushed down to his crotch.

"Easy," Owen said, and Zach really wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to smell your scent better. Your scent is so intoxicating, alluring."

Zach paled. He stared at the alpha in front of him. Owen looked at him with confidence in his eyes, and Zach knew he had no choice. He couldn't resist this alpha, and trying to resist might cause the alpha to do more than what he said. Alphas were easily provoked into using violence when denied what they wanted. Especially, when the one denying them is an omega.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Zach said, not wanting to show Owen that he knew he couldn't resist the alpha's demand. And his omega side purring like a kitten only made Zach feel worse about himself.

"You have my word," Owen replied, the grin on his face didn't fade, nor the confidence in his eyes. "I won't do more than scent you. That's it. If I did more than that, just tell your aunt to kick me off the island. She is my boss after all."

Zach frowned at Owen's word. He knew Owen was telling the truth, but he still refused to trust Owen.

 _Damn, how can I trust someone I just met? Especially an alpha who knows my secret! How can I know Owen won't take an advantage of me? Wait, this bastard's already taken advantage of me. Damn it!_

"Okay," after half a minute passed, Zach resentfully agreed. "But no touching!" He quickly added, irritated by his own timid and scared voice.

"Alright, no touching." Owen agreed, his voice sounding gentler, softer. The alpha then leaned in and Zach fought the urge to close his eyes and purr for Owen to touch him as he felt the tip of the alpha's nose centimetres away from the crook of his neck. Zach heard Owen inhale softly and felt himself shake even more. His arms felt numb, as he bit his lip to suppress a moan. Owen's scent was everywhere around him, overwhelming and devouring his consciousness bit by bit. The alpha smelt like dirt, forest and rain, fresh and musky, so perfect and alluring that it had the omega inside him pleading to be touched.

Zach felt very overwhelmed right now. He knew that if Owen choose that moment to whisper for him to bend down and present himself on his hands and knees, Zach's body would likely comply. However, he did have a feeling that Owen would keep his word. The alpha surprisingly made him felt safe, as well as frightened. Furthermore, Zach knew that right now he was blushing so hard he could make a tomato felt ashamed.

Owen pulled back after what felt like an eternity to Zach. He looked satisfied, yet hungry for more. And Zach felt his omega side wanting to ask Owen if the alpha wanted _more_.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Owen asked with such a cocky grin that Zach hissed.

"Just remember your promise," Zach said, hating that he sounded more scared than threatening, before he left the restroom, nearly ran from there to be exact.

After that Zach went to tell his aunt and Gray he didn't feel well and wanted to head back to the hotel room and go to sleep. Zach went back to his room, took a cold shower and chatted with his girlfriend and his friends to distract himself. But even when it was time to put his cell phone aside and lay down on his bed, he was still thinking about Owen and how good the alpha's scent was.

The next morning Aunt Claire came to get them, despite initially sending Zara. They had a nice breakfast together and Zach felt more relaxed. Aunt Claire was an alpha and she was family. Being near an alpha who was a family always made an omega felt more secure.

Their aunt took them to the T-Rex Kingdom first. After that they went to the Pachy Arena where the pachycephalosaurus went head-to-head in their enclosure. Their aunt also told them that there were more pachycephalosaurus on the Gyrosphere field as well. And Gray was so excited he told Zach he wanted to go ride the Gyroshpere again. However, Zach told his younger brother to be patient because they had a week to spend, there was no need to hurry.

Zara came to get Claire just after they finished having lunch at a restaurant near the Hilton resort. She said that Claire had an important meeting to attend in the afternoon. Gray was whining that he wouldn't get a chance to see the Control room today while Zach shrugged and said he was okay spending the rest of the afternoon lazily at the hotel.

However, Hoskins came out of nowhere and greeted them. The man said he was on his usual patrol around the island, to see if his employees, the security guards, were doing their jobs right. And when Hoskins heard that Claire would have to leave the two Mitchell brother alone, he said he had an idea.

"How about I take them on a tour around the island?" Hoskins offered with a kind smile and Claire turned to listen to him. "They are your nephews after all. If you don't mind, I'll take them to see places other visitors aren't allowed. Like giving them a tour around Security Headquarter and stuff."

"Of course I don't mind," Claire shook her head and turned to Zach and Gray. "If you two are okay with it?"

"I'm okay," Gray agreed before Zach had the chance to say no. The older boy glared at his younger brother, who was already asking Hoskins questions, and nodded. To be frank, Zach had a feeling that Hoskins was up to something and he didn't trust the man at all. At least their aunt didn't leave them alone with Hoskins, Zara was still with them.

The alpha talked the entire way about the dinosaurs here and how he managed the island like it was his little puppy. Gray was interested while Zach was both bored and very uncomfortable. He hated the alpha's scent and vibe. He also hated his hunger for power and control, and the ambition hidden behind each word.

Hoskins did give them a tour around Security Headquarters as he had said. Zach admitted that this part was interesting, but he was still too jittery to walk near Hoskins as the man gave them a tour.

After that they got back into the jeep and Hoskins said he had a special place he wanted them to see. It was a place where Masrani was raising one of the newest attractions for the park. And before Zach knew it, they were at a large cage near the north coast of the island.

"Where are we?" He asked, frowning as an alpha's familiar scent reached his nose. Owen's scent. However, he didn't see the alpha here. So Owen had been here?

"Boys," Hoskins got out of the jeep and smiled. "This is the place we train raptors."

Gray smiled and immediately made his way out of the car while Zach frown. He had a bad feeling about this, but followed Gray out nonetheless.

The cage was huge. All the people working there seemed to be unsure of having children on board. However, Hoskins was their boss, so they said nothing except for one beta.

"Hoskins, do you think it's a good idea to bring children here?" the man, a beta, spoke with his voice full of disbelief. Hoskins just walked passed him.

"No need to worry Barry, they'll be fine." Hoskins said. Zach didn't like the alpha's voice at all, but he still followed Hoskins and Gray to the cage.

Gray was both scared and excited to see the raptors. Hoskins reassured him with a joke and a laugh and urged the boy to climb upstairs. Zach watched them and gave a frustrated sigh before he followed them up. There was no way he was going to let Gray be alone with Hoskins. And Zara, well, she seemed to be happy in the car with her cell phone, so Zach let her be.

Before they could walk to the fence and get to see the raptors, a shout stopped them. And if Zach wasn't mistaken, Hoskins looked like he was waiting for it.

"What are they doing here?!" Someone shouted at them with a voice so familiar to Zach's ears. But this time it was not a playful or smug tone, this time it screamed anger.

Zach turned and saw Owen Grady walking toward the cage. A motorcycle he hadn't seen when he arrived was parked behind the man. The sunlight made it too bright for Zach to see Owen's face clearly, but he could sense that the alpha was absolutely angry.

"Go on, I will deal with him." Hoskins said with a grin on his face and walked off to greet an angry Owen. The two alpha started shouting; while the men around watched with interest. Suddenly, there was an alarmed shout.

"The pig! The pig is loose!"

Zach turned toward the sound of the voice, which, was a man on the other side of the platform. He then heard a scream of fear as the small creature ran for it life, chased by two raptors.

The people on the catwalk and the platform around immediately jumped into action. Some grabbed long metal sticks that had a loop on one end, while others grabbed electric guns before running to their positons. Zach immediately pushed Gray out of the way. He tried to get out of the way too, but ended up running into someone - an alpha who worked at the raptor cage. And before Zach knew it, the alpha knocked him, almost intentionally, over the fence and down into the cage. Zach heard Gray scream his name, but everything went black as he hit the ground.

Pain shot through him as he felt the impact from falling. Gravity wasn't kind to him at all. His ears rang and all he saw was whiteness. Zach let out a painful whine as his head spun when he tried to sit up, hoping to find no broken bones. His vision was better, but still blurry, while his ears began to stop ringing. Many shouts and cries surround him from above, and Zach wondered why these zookeepers have to make such panicked noises.

And then Zach remembered where he was. He was in the cage with velociraptors. Four velociraptors.

Adrenaline shot through him as he tried to push himself to up stand and failed. His heart was beating so fast he feared he might have a heart attack. There was a screech from his left which had Zach gasping. There was a raptor standing just four meters away from him. It titled its head like a bird and gave a louder screech and Zach froze in place from pure horror and fear.

Another raptor appeared from the trees on his right. Its skin was grey-green with a steady pattern of dark green lines lined up from its head to the end of its tail.

It hissed and started to walk toward Zach. The boy wanted to bolt, but found he still couldn't stand up. His legs felt numb and his arms were shaking. So he tried his best to back up by using his hands and arms, dragging his paralyzed legs along. The second raptor followed him but didn't make a move to close the distance between, and Zach knew the reason why as his back touched the wall behind him. It was herding him into a trap.

The first raptor gave a whistle that sounded like a laugh to Zach ears while walking forward. It fingers extended, showing sharp claws that could kill him with a swift move.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, a sharp voice came from above them and both raptors froze in place, followed by a body of a man jumping from the catwalk above and landed softly between Zach and the two raptors. Owen.

Zach felt his heart sped up as his omega instincts screamed in joy. My alpha was here to save me - it said, and if Zach wasn't in a life-dead situation he would have punched himself in the face by now.

"Easy," Owen said, holding both of his hands up. "Back off Delta, you too Charlie!"

Charlie, the second raptor, screeched and backed up while Delta, the first raptor, snarled and refused to move. From behind them, two more raptors came running; their mouths and claws stained with pig's blood.

"Stop!" Owen shouted again and the two raptors slowed to a stop. The one with the blue strips decorated its back titled its head like it was deciding if Zach was a meal or not. However, the other raptors seemed to have decided they wanted Zach as their next meal.

"Back off girls!" Owen ordered and all of the raptors snarled. Zach gasped in fear as all of the dinosaurs refused to back away. However, Owen seemed to be unfazed by their behaviour.

"Back off," the trainer said again with softer tone. "He is not food. Back off girls! Eyes on me! Hey, hey! Echo! You heard me! Back off!"

 _Yeah, my eyes are already on you_ … the omega side of him whispered, almost purring as his eyes moved from the nearest raptor to Owen. Zach had to admit that the alpha was very healthy, and well built. And again, if he wasn't in the cage with four raptors, Zach might have punched himself by now.

"Kid, can you stand?"

Owen's voice snapped Zach out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something back but couldn't find the words. His legs still refused to obey his orders and his arms were still shaking.

 _Damn, why do I have to act like a fucking damsel in distress right now? Of course I am in distress but I am not a damsel_! Zach screamed at himself but it was still no use. His legs refused to move.

"Kid?" Owen asked again and this time risked a look at Zach. And the second the alpha wasn't looking, the raptor Owen called Echo darted forward, only to be stopped by a snarling raptor who had blue strips decorating its back.

Zach gave a small cry before he could stop it and Owen immediately turned back to his girls. Echo was snarling and the other raptor with blue strips snarled back angrily while Delta made a hissing sound.

"Girls, come on. Blue! Eyes on me!" Owen said, still holding his hands up. "He is not yours. He is mine. You understand?"

This time the raptor Owen called Blue cooed a lower sound like it was surprised and Echo took a step back, looking unsure. Delta titled its head again and whistled, almost like it was asking Owen if it was true. Charlie stayed where it was, watching Owen and Zach with curiosity in its eyes.

Zach was surprised at how all the raptors seemed to calm down immediately. And in that moment his legs decided to receive order from his brain again, so Zach slowly bent his legs toward himself and stood up with the help of the wall behind him. The raptors were still looking at him, but none made a move as he stood up.

'Do they understand human language?' Zach wondered as he stared back at the raptors. 'Is that why they backed away when Owen said… Wait. Did he say I was his?!'

Zach felt like punching Owen right now, if they were not in the raptors' cage of course. So he tried to let it passed as he felt his face flush at the mention of being 'Owen's'. His omega side was thrilled right now, but the other half of him was not. Zach hated the idea of being owned. He also hated alphas who thought they were the best and that others must submit to them.

"Kid?" Owen's voice snapped him out of his thoughts again and Zach realized that Owen had half turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Zach asked. His voice sounded so timid and weak; he hated it.

"Good, you're up." Owen nodded slightly and turned back to the raptors again. His voice was calm when he continued. "Stay close to me kid, I'm getting you out of here."

Zach nodded and took a tentative step forward. None of the raptors hissed or prepared to attack him. To be frank, they were watching him with interest.

Owen grabbed Zach's arm when he was within reach and pulled the boy close to him. Zach yelped in surprise and Charlie hissed. However, it wasn't a threatening hiss, more like a warning. What made it ridiculous was that the hiss seemed to be directed at Owen.

"Easy girls," Owen said again, glancing briefly at the boy who was inches away from him. Zach gulped and then one of Owen's arm was on his shoulder, pulling him close until Zach's arm touched Owen's torso, and guiding Zach to walk forward slowly.

Charlie watched them walk without moving, while Blue took a step back to let them pass. This time Delta hissed and moved forward. Both Blue and Charlie immediately snapped their jaws at Delta. Charlie was even growling.

"I think she likes you kid." Owen said calmly as he guided Zach and himself to the gate meters away. A man Zach remembered Hoskins called Barry was already there, ready to open it for them. "Normally Charlie wouldn't snap at her sisters."

Zach gulped but didn't answer. His omega side was purring at being this close to Owen, while his brain told him to get ready to run if the raptors attacked. He didn't even want to think about how he simultaneously wanted to snuggle closer to Owen and push him away.

They're half way to the gate by now and the raptors hadn't followed them. Blue watched with interest while Echo made a cooing sound like she wanted to say 'this is boring'. Charlie also watched them with interest while Delta observed the people on the catwalk and hissed at the people who held guns.

Barry opened the gate when they were just a few meters away from it. This time the raptors started to walk toward them. Owen immediately pushed Zach through the gate and the boy scrambled out immediately.

Zach sighed in relief that at least there was metal between him and the raptors again. He ignored Barry's nervously asking if he was okay and stood up. No broken bones so far, only bruises. And he turned in time to see Owen roll under the closing gate.

The four raptors hissed at them and ran off. Zach took a deep breath and leaned against the wall behind him, his head had started to spin again as his body tried to calm down.

"Hey kid," it seemed like he had taken too much time because Owen was in front of him before he knew it. Zach perked his head up and was greeted with a pair of concerned yellow-green eyes. "Are you hurt?" Owen asked, looking him over from head to toe and Zach felt his face blush under that gaze.

"No," He shook his head, "just bruises maybe. Thank you for saving my life."

"You know," a smirk appeared on Owen's face, and Zach immediately regretted thanking the man. "Next time you could just call me if you want to see me. You don't have to jump into the cage to get my attention. It's dangerous. Even though Charlie, surprisingly, seems to like you."

"I don't want your attention!" Zach hissed, wanting to shout but he resisted. Owen knew he was an omega, the man had his secret in his hand. Of course Owen had promised not to tell anyone but Zach still didn't fully trust him. The boy told himself he shouldn't provoked Owen, who knew what the man would do.

So, with a face reddened from embarrassment and from being near the alpha his omega part wanted so much, Zach stormed off. He was too exhausted to argue with Owen [an argument he knew he would lose], so the boy got in the car and told Gray and Zara he wanted to go back to the resort. This time Zara immediately threw her phone into her bag and jumped into the driver seat. Gray immediately hopped in with concerned look on his face.

* * *

Owen watched Zach leave with guilt floating through his mind. He shouldn't tease Zach. The poor boy already had too many problems to deal with [his omega friends in the military had told him all about the pain, insults and cynical words many omega had to live through], not even counting the emotional problems.

However, he would stop thinking about Zach for now. There was a person he hadn't dealt with yet.

The raptor trainer turned to his left and saw Hoskins standing not too far away, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

Owen growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry had known Owen since the first day the alpha came to work. Normally Owen preferred to talk before using force. He wouldn't immediately snarl like other alphas did when they're displeased. However, when Owen was angry, he could be scarier than those alphas.

The beta could feel anger rolling from Owen as his friend walked toward Hoskins. The other betas quickly moved out of his way while other alphas stayed around to watch and be ready to separate Owen and Hoskins if needed.

Barry followed Owen from a safe distance and signalled the alphas around to be ready if they fought. In the corner of his eyes, he saw other cars and jeeps arrive. They're vehicles from the security unit of Isla Nublar and Barry didn't feel good about this.

"Hey, congratulations Owen!" Hoskins called as Owen approached him, still smirking. "I see that you have developed your skill. Your control over those raptors is very impressive…"

Before Hoskins could say more, Owen punched him in the face. The older alpha stumbled back, grabbing his bleeding nose. Owen punched him again, this time baring his teeth. Hoskins snarled and scrambled back as Owen growled and walked after him. Hoskins's minions, the guards who just arrived, immediately went to support their boss and jumped to position - ready to fight if needed. Behind them, Barry could feel the raptors watching though bars with interest. He could even hear Delta hiss at Echo to move, so she could get a better view.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Owen shouted, baring his teeth. Barry knew Owen didn't care how many people were on Hoskins side. His friend would tear their limbs out if needed to. There was no way Owen would just let Hoskins walk away.

"Some proof," Hoskins grinned, covering where Owen punched him with his free hand while the other signalled his minions to stay still. "Some proof that they can receive orders. Keep up the good work Owen, I will see you soon,"

"You son of a bitch!" Barry thought he saw something close to realization appeared in his friend's eyes before Owen growled and ran after the other alpha as Hoskins walked, almost ran, to one of the cars from his unit. One of Hoskins's minions stepped out to stop Owen, only to be thrown into the ground, face covered in blood.

"Owen don't!" Barry shouted, running along with his crew to pull Owen back before the alpha broke the second guard's nose. He knew these people weren't just ordinary guards. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot, some of them had already had their fingers on the triggers. Owen alone couldn't fight them all.

As Barry and his colleagues tried to calm Owen down, Hoskins's minions had retreated to their cars as well. The two injured guards were dragged up with them. The cars from the Security Unit were started up and turned to leave. However, Hoskins still had something to say before he left.

"It will happen Owen!" the head of the Security Unit shouted from car he was in, already in a safe distance from Owen, "With or without you!"

The car turned and left, along with the other cars. Owen growled and immediately headed back to the paddock. Barry was beside him, ready to calm Owen down if needed.

"That bastard planned it." Owen said, still growling. "He wants this to happen. Fuck!"

"Owen, at least you saved the kid," Barry said as he and Owen walked to where the meals for the raptors were stored. Despite the situation that pissed them off, they still had a job to do. It's nearly the raptors' feeding time.

"Yeah," Owen replied shortly as he waved for the men chopping up a pig and a cow in the storage to get out. The workers immediately got out; no one wanted to be near an alpha when he's angry. So there was only Barry and Owen left in the room.

Owen picked up a large knife and started chopping the cow those worker left unfinished. Barry picked up a knife and start on the pig.

"Poor kid," Barry said as he chopped one leg out of the dead mammal on the table. Normally Barry would avoid saying anything to Owen when the alpha was in the bad mood, but he was very angry with Hoskins too.

* * *

"Owen, I was wondering why Charlie choose to hiss at you rather than at Zach." Barry stated as they finished feeding the raptors, "And why she snapped her jaws at her sisters? By the social status in the pack, she is like the omega. Both Echo and Delta are above her."

"I have no idea. But I can tell that she likes Zach," Owen replied, watching his raptors chilled out under the tree. Charlie was near Blue, copying the way Blue clean her claw. "Somehow she doesn't see Zach as her prey. And that hissing, I remember only Blue using it. She uses it to warn Delta and Echo when they're being hard on Charlie."

"It had something to do with that boy's scent then?" Barry said quietly, wanting to make sure others wouldn't' hear this. That's all they needed to deal with right now, eavesdroppers.

"I don't know, maybe you're right." Owen shrugged, stretching his legs. "Maybe Zach's scent had triggered something in them. It's just, after I said Zach was mine, they stayed still. You saw it, that was weird." He finished his sentence with a sigh.

Actually Owen felt a bit bad not being able to tell Barry that maybe it's because Zach was an omega. The omega's scent might had triggered something in his raptors. They had never had an omega coming to the paddock before. The closest omega these raptors have encountered were those in the labs. And their scents had been masked under a heavy disinfectant.

"If you want my opinion," Barry shrugged, "from what I see, I have a feeling that Blue, Delta, and Echo looked at Zach like how they look at Charlie. And Charlie, I swore she looked at Zach how a mother Triceratops looks at her hatchlings."

"She sees Zach as her baby?!" Owen was nearly shot up from where he was sitting. "Damn, that's… sweet… I didn't know that just a scent could cause such a surprising effect."

"Yeah…" Barry nodded. However, before they could continue Owen's cell phone went off. He immediately pulled it out to see that it's Claire who called him.

"Claire?"

'Owen!' the female alpha's voice nearly screamed through the speaker, 'Gray and Zara have told me everything. Now, tell me everything that happened there!' Her voice sounded worried and angry. Owen hoped she wasn't angry with him.

"Alright," Owen started talking, in the corner of his eyes he saw the newbie he saved from the raptors cage yesterday walk up to Barry to tell him something. And from Barry's expression, he knew it's serious. "Today I forgot my cell phone at my Bungalow, so I went to grab it while the raptors had a break from training." He said, kept his voice smooth, "When I got back, Hoskins was already here with your nephews. I shouted at him for a second, I actually called him dickhead and a motherfucker. Then the pig got loose and everyone scrambled. Zach somehow got knocked down into the cage, and I jumped down to save him, which I did."

In the corner of his eyes, Owen saw the newbie look at him briefly before nodding to Barry and leaving.

"After that Zach left with Gray and Zara. I punched Hoskins but he called his minions to protect him, so I couldn't rip his limbs out." Owen continued, his voice got harder as he talked about Hoskins. He was almost spitting. "Claire, I know he wanted this to happen. He wanted this fucking accident to happen and show Masrani the raptors could be controlled. This is a setup and everything went correctly to his plan. If I succeed saving Zach, he would persuade his fucking client and your boss. If I failed, I would have most likely died along with Zach, and Vic would just blame it on my incompetence. He knows I'm not going to let anyone use these raptors to make weapons."

'That bastard,' Claire growled at the other end of the line. 'I'm not letting him get away with this. Not with my nephew. I'm going to the control building right now. Vivian told me that Hoskins was there, talking to Mr. Masrani.'

"Shit," Owen immediately stood up, "I'm going there. Make sure he won't succeed in convincing the boss."

'Got it,' Claire replied and hung up. Owen growled and turned to walk down stairs as Barry approached him.

"The newbie saw Hoskins here last night," Barry whispered, "He went to talk with two of the workers here. One was the person who was taking care of the pig today and the other is a guard the newbie remembered knocking Zach down."

"Where are they?" Owen growled low, baring his teeth.

* * *

"Zach, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Zach replied, annoyance showed in his voice. This was the third time Gray asked him since they had left the First Aid Center. The doctor checked Zach and confirmed that there was no bones broken, only bruises on his back, legs and arms. Luckily Zach's back hit the ground first, so most of the impact went to his back instead of his head.

"I'm fine Gray," Zach said when he saw Gray was about to open his mouth again. "I just want to get back to the hotel and stay there okay? Stop worrying about me."

They got to the hotel and Zach went straight to the bathroom, saying he wanted to take a shower. Gray sighed and sat down on his bed, using his eyes to tell Zara he was very worried. Zara nodded. She was worried about Zach too, but didn't know what to do.

Claire chose that moment to call in to ask how they're doing. Gray immediately got the mobile phone from Zara's hand and told her everything that happened, from the Security Headquarters to the raptors' paddock, to when they got back to the hotel. Claire was very angry and worried when she heard about what happened at the raptors' paddock.

Zach chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom after he finished showering. Gray immediately handed him the cell phone, telling Zach by his eyes their aunt wanted to talk to him.

'Zach! Oh God, are you okay? Did those raptors bite you or anything?'

"I'm fine." Zach replied softly, "I've got just bruises. Everything is fine. And the raptors didn't bite me, that guy, Owen, he was there in time." Zach heard his voice went quieter and softer as he talked about Owen. Zach didn't know why but he didn't like it at all. He disliked everything related to Owen. No, more like he tried to dislike everything related to Owen.

'Are you sure?'

"Yes," Zach answered, started to feel annoyed that everyone was treating him like he was made of glass. "I'm totally fine. You don't have to worry about me."

'Alright,' his aunt replied, 'I'm going to a meeting, after that I will meet you at the hotel around 5 pm. If you need anything or not feeling good, tell Zara immediately, okay?'

"Okay," Zach replied and handed Zara her phone back before flopping down on the bed and pulled out his own cell phone. His girlfriend kept sending him messages asking how he was doing. It started to annoy him somehow.

Nevertheless, the more annoying thing was that he couldn't stop thinking about Owen.

* * *

Lowery had been working in this Control room for years. He had seen meetings, conflicts, among other things. But he could say that this was one of the most intense meetings he had ever experience.

It began with Vic Hoskins, head of the security swaggering in, so proud and confident. He walked to where Mr. Masrani was observing a monitor and told him about the proposal he had in mind. Of course Lowery heard what Hoskins said because Mr. Masrani was standing right by his side when Hoskins went in.

Lowery tried not to pull a face when Hoskins talked about a big plan of turning a velociraptor to a weapon. _These animals should live in peace, a human like Hoskins would only make things worse_ , Lowery thought as he kept his eyes fixed to the screen.

Hoskins also wanted to show Mr. Masrani of the footage proved that a squad of raptors could be controlled. It was a footage from yesterday from one of the CCTVs showing a worker falling into the cage and Owen going to rescue him. After that it's a footage of a teenager who looked familiar. Lowery immediately dug into his memory to see if he remembered this boy. And he did. He remembered Claire showing all the Control Room yesterday that this is her older nephew.

 _She must be very angry to find out Hoskins had used her nephew_ , Lowery thought as he heard the elevator gave a soft ding before opening. Lowery knew from the angry vibe he felt that Claire had already known. And she's here.

"What did you do to my nephew?!"

Came an angry shout, practically a roar, from the woman in the doorway. Claire Dearing, the Operation Director of the park, walked into the room with anger showed on her face. Normally Claire chose to stay calm and kept her alpha side at bay, so Lowery decided that she must be very angry right now.

"Hoskins," Claire growled as she was in front of the other alpha and shouted the questioned she didn't need an answer. "What have you done!"

 _If not for Mr. Masrani standing there, she would have clawed Hoskins's eyes out._ Lowery thought as he tried to move away from the growling female alpha. Even though he had Mr. Masrani standing between him and the angry alpha, Lowery still didn't feel any safer.

"I'm so sorry Miss Dearing," Hoskins shrugged like he didn't care, "It's just an accident. I'm really sorry it happened. But look on the bright side, this accident showed us the future of this company. Statistics shows that people have started to get bored with the dinosaurs, this is our answer."

"That's not an excuse to use my nephew!" Claire hissed. Lowery saw she was about to raise her hand as Mr. Masrani stepped between them.

"Calm down Claire," the calmest alpha in the room said, looked at Claire and Hoskins carefully. "We will go with one topic at a time…"

The elevator choose that moment to give a soft 'ding' again, telling the arrival of another alpha who was just as angry as Claire. He pushed the alpha guard at the elevator out of the way as he stormed in. Lowery risked a glance and saw that it's Owen Grady.

"Hoskins," Owen said, walking to join Claire, "How dare you bribe my workers to let the pig loose and to knock the boy down into the cage."

"Owen," Hoskins said casually, pretending that he didn't understand what Owen said, "I know you are angry, but is incriminating people out of anger the right thing to do?..."

"I have an evidence," Owen snapped, throwing Lowery a flash-drive. "Roll it," he said coldly, his eyes never left Hoskins. Lowery immediately did as Owen said. Being near two angry alphas was bad enough for him. He was just a nerd beta who still wanted to chill out after work!

It took a few seconds for Lowery to pull the video clip onto the screen. It's a footage from last night showing Hoskins visiting the raptors' paddock and talked with two workers there before giving them an envelope.

"I just went to check the security of the paddock, that's my usual routine. And in those envelopes are letters and gifts from their family. They don't have enough free time to visit the post office, so I pick their letters up for them." Hoskins said, pointing at the screen and shrugging like this was nothing. Claire glared at him, Lowery could see her hand balled into a fist.

"I brought them with me." Owen said, his voice was hard and cold. "They both said you paid them to let the pig loose and to knock the boy down. Mr. Masrani, if you want to talk to them, they're in the car in the parking lot."

"Nonsense," Hoskins waved his hands, the grin on his face only grew wider. "You can just tell them to accuse me. They're your men after all. I know you're against me about the raptors project Owen, but try not to let your personal opinion interferes with the truth okay?" He finished his sentence with a shrug and a look daring Owen to start a fight.

 _This guy has planned to take Owen out_ , Lowery thought as he found himself slightly shaken from fear of the wrath radiated from the two alphas. Owen didn't answer Hoskins right away, but the look in his eyes had Lowery immediately moving away from where he was sitting. The look was so dark it had Lowery feeling cold from head to toe with shivers running down his spine, like Owen was ready to literally kill Hoskins. And Lowery didn't want to be near him when it happened, he knew Owen would tear him to shreds if he was in the way.

Beside Owen, Claire had already bared her teeth. However, before both Owen and Claire decided to team up and rip Hoskins's bones out of his body, Masrani stepped in.

"Calm down everyone," the boss of everyone in the room said. His voice was smooth, unaffected by the proximity of two angry alphas beside him. "Let's go with one topic at a time. Okay, Hoskins, I have to say that your raptors project is interesting. But! Masrani isn't a company that make weapons. However, I will put your proposal into one of the topics we will discuss in the next conference. If the board of directors is interested, your proposal might become our project in the next few years."

Lowery gulped and backed away more. He knew from the look in Owen's eyes that this alpha was beyond pissed off.

"You can't do that," Owen immediately protested as Masrani finished his sentence. "Those animals cannot be let out there. They're unpredictable and dangerous!"

"But you have showed you can control it." Masrani replied, still looking calm. "By the way, you shouldn't jump into conclusions Mr. Grady. The next conference is next month. Everything can be changed before that."

Lowery hoped Owen wouldn't snap. Between the four alphas, if pissed off, Lowery was scared of Owen the most. And it seemed like God had answered his prayers, because Owen hasn't yet.

"However, Mr. Hoskins," Masrani continued on calmly, turning to a grinning Hoskins. "Using other people to show your point is not something you can just walk away from. You are now suspended for three months. If there is a report you step your foot on Isla Nublar in this period of time, you will be fired."

Hoskins turned pale before his face became red with anger. And Lowery didn't miss the satisfied smile on Claire's face, also some of the employees in the room as well. Most of the people here wasn't found of Hoskins, nor his attitude.

"Mr. Dorian," Masrani called one of the security guard who was standing near the elevator. "Take Mr. Hoskins to pack his things. Make sure he won't miss the last Ferry out of this island tonight."

"Yes sir," the alpha guard with stern face replied and walked to grab Hoskins' arm. Hoskins snarled at him before shaking his arm free and walked out by himself. Lowery nearly couldn't suppress the satisfied grin on his face.

"Claire, Owen," Masrani then turned to the two alphas standing beside him with a warm smile. His voice was also smooth and hinted with humour. "I hope I have satisfied you two."

"Would be better if you fired him," Owen growled, his voice was less cold but he was surely not satisfied. "By the way, do you want to talk to the two workers I brought with me?"

"No," Masrani shook his head, still smiling, "I'm sure you have scared them enough. Go tell them they received the same penalty as Hoskins's."

Owen nodded and left, looking just slightly calmer. Lowery sighed and moved back to his seat. It was safe for him to be near them now. He moved all the video footages off the screen and continued on his work.

"I totally agree with your decision, Mr. Masrani." Claire said to Mr. Masrani and Lowery sensed that there was no anger lingering in her voice. "By the way, the meeting with our clients will start in twenty minutes."

"Hmm, professional mode so soon - back to work again!" Masrani clapped his hands and switched to his working mode immediately. And the vibe in the Control Room turned back to normal again.

* * *

Zach sighed as he sat down on a rock near the clearing of the Bamboo Forest. Chatting with his friends and his girlfriend had proved to do nothing with his thoughts always going back to Owen. So he opened Isla Nublar's map to see if he could find any place peaceful enough to pull himself back together.

After scrolling through the map, Zach found one place he thought was perfect. Bamboo Forest, located on the south-west of the island near the Golf Course. In the website it said this forest was a perfect way to find a moment of Zen within Jurassic World's confines. Zach thought this place might gave him a peaceful time to collect himself.

Gray didn't want to go to the Bamboo Forest but Zach didn't want to leave his brother alone. They nearly argued but Zara stepped in, offering her help to take Gray to the Gyrosphere to see more pachycephalosaurus while Zach went to the Bamboo Forest. And Zach had to admit that once Zara put away her cell phone, she's a very attractive, interesting, and easy-going woman.

They agreed to get back to the hotel around 4:45 pm before separating. Zach went on his way to the Bamboo Forest and was very glad there were a few people there.

The boy started a walk around but ended up still thinking about Owen. About his overwhelming scent, about his voice, the restroom incident, the raptors' cage, then how Owen said Zach was his.

"Fuck."

Zach inhaled as he tried to snap himself out of his memory.

 _Fuck me, I'm going insane. Damn, I haven't had my first heat yet, and here I'm longing for that alpha like I was in heat!_ Zach thought as he ruffled his hair with his hands in a frustrated manner.

 _But his scent is so good, and he seemed to like my scent too_ , a voice in his head protested and Zach groaned. He had to snap out of this - and fast!

 _Yeah, his scent is so good, like warmness, forest, rain, and earth, so musky, intoxicated and wonderful_ … The voice continued and Zach wanted to bang his head with the bamboo tree beside him. _Damn! Right now I start to fucking smell Owen too! Am I going insane?_ Zach thought as he inhaled and pick up a familiar scent in the air.

"Kid?"

A voice spoke from behind and it made Zach jump. He shot up from the rock as the voice reach his ears. A smooth yet playful voice.

Owen was here, literally here in front of him, in the same clothes he wore this afternoon when he saved Zach from the raptors. Zach couldn't help but step away as his omega side sang in joy and urged him to move closer to Owen.

"Kid-I…" Owen held both his hands up as to say he meant Zach no harm, "Why are you here? I think you're at the resort." The alpha asked.

"Same to you, why aren't you at the raptors' cage." Zach gestured at Owen, keeping his distance away from the alpha in front of him. Owen's scent wasn't so strong like what it had been yesterday, might be because they're outdoors.

"My shift ends, so I think I deserve a peaceful walk in a garden." Owen shrugged before he repeated his question, "Why are you here?"

"I-I just…" Zach took a step back. Half of him wanted to bail while the other half wanted to stay and drug himself with the alpha's scent. "...the map suggests that this is the most peaceful place on the island. It looks suitable for me to… to pull myself together…" Zach hated to stutter but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lie but also didn't want Owen to know the truth.

"I see," Owen nodded and Zach felt himself went pale. Did Owen figure out his real reason? However, Owen's next sentence had Zach relaxed once more.

"I have to say that nearly eaten by raptors is not a good memory." Owen nodded, his voice went softer and Zach even heard a hint of guilt from him. "I'm sorry that happened Zach." Owen continued and Zach felt shivers ran down his spine as how Owen said his name.

 _How did he manage to make me feel so good by just hearing my name?_ Zach mused but snapped out of his thought quickly. He was keeping his façade well, or at least he thought he was doing well, so he wouldn't want to lose it right now.

"It's okay," Zach replied, decided that this was what he should say. "It's not your fault." He continued, hoping that Owen would just say goodbye and walk on.

"No, it's my fault," Owen shook his head and Zach stepped back as he heard anger in the alpha's voice. "I let that son of a bitch mess with my men, and you." Owen said, his eyes were hard and Zach felt like running, even that he knew Owen wasn't angry with him.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked carefully. He really wanted to know who Owen was talking about. Who Owen thought had messed with him.

"Hoskins," Owen nearly spat as he said that name. Zach bit his lower lip as he felt anger rolling slowly from the raptors' trainer. "He wants to create a weapon from my raptors," The alpha continued. "That bastard knows I will never cooperate. Hoskins set you up, paid one of my men to let the pig loose - then the other to knock you down. He wanted footage to show the head of Masrani Company that I can control the raptors."

"What's next?" Zach asked, feeling angry already. He hated to be controlled, manipulated. And if he had a chance, Zach did want to punch Hoskins.

"Luckily Mr. Masrani didn't seem to agree with Hoskins's project." Owen replied, "But he still put that son of a bitch's project to be discussed in the next conference." Owen nearly growled, "At least he ordered Hoskins to be suspended for three months. But damn, I would rather throw him to my raptors, letting them eat him up seems to be a better idea." The alpha ended his sentence with a shrug.

"I would prefer that too," Zach replied quietly and Owen raised his eyebrows in an amused manner.

"Really?" Owen said, stepping forward. "The raptors could be violent when they're hungry. I'm sure not many people want to see them feed."

"I'm not a child." Zach huffed, but recoiled as Owen walked closer. And that made Owen freeze in place.

"Kid," Owen said slowly, held both his hands up again as to show Zach he meant no harm. "I mean no harm to you. And I want to say sorry for what I did, the teasing and others things. I'm really sorry."

"I…" Zach gulped at Owen sudden apologize. The omega in him purred that an alpha who apologize is a good alpha and Zach wanted to whine in pain. _When will this side of him stop talking!_ He huffed mentally and turned his attention back to Owen. "…I accept your apology." Zach replied and the alpha nodded silently while the omega side in Zach was begging him to move closer to Owen.

 _I should go now, before I do something stupid_ , Zach thought as he stepped back, prepared to say goodbye. However, he didn't see the hole on the ground behind him and stepped right into it. It caused Zach to lose balance and fall down with a surprised yelp - only to be held up before hitting the ground by a pair of strong hands - one grabbed his forearm gently while the other supported him by the waist.

"Easy," Owen's voice sounded lower as the alpha gently helped Zach to his feet again. Zach gulped, felt his face reddened from their proximity. Owen's face was so close he could see every details of it. And the eyes, yellow-green with blue rim, staring into his with such piercing stare. Zach didn't know if Owen was scanning him to see if he was okay or not, but he felt like leaning in, wanting to feel more of Owen.

"Owen," Zach suddenly whispered, didn't dare to speak louder or it might ruin the moment. "Can… can I trust you?" Zach wanted to bite his tongue after he asked. _What on earth caused him to ask that question?!_

"Why do you ask?" Owen whispered back and Zach felt his anticipation rising. Anticipation he didn't know the cause nor the source.

"I just need to know." Zach heard himself saying, "you…you have my secret. And I have no way to know if you keep your word or not. It's just… frustrating." He finished the sentence wanting to hate himself more. Damn his omega side!

"I don't know kid," Owen replied, softly and soothingly, like he knew Zach had a lot of turmoil going on inside. "I can only give you a promise and hope you will trust me."

"I…" Zach opened his mouth, didn't know what to say. He blinked and then realized that Owen was still holding him.

 _Give him a chance!_ The omega side of him spoke. _Give him a chance to prove himself worthy of your trust!_ It said again with such joy Zach had thought maybe his omega side had already chosen to trust Owen. Zach decided to do as his instinct said this time. He leaned into Owen and the alpha instinctively pulled him close.

Zach grabbed Owen's forearms as Owen pulled him forward gently. Zach didn't resist, but his eyes showed that he was still unsure. Owen cooed and Zach inhaled sharply as he felt himself flushed against Owen. One of Owen's hand was on his hip before moving until it rested at the small of Zach's back. The other one hugged Zach around the waist, not too tight and allowed Zach to wriggle of his grip if the boy felt uncomfortable.

"Relax."

Owen whispered, a soft voice that sent shivers down Zach's spine along with a spreading warmness in Zach's chest. Zach unconsciously whined and let Owen tighten the embrace, careful not to put pressure on Zach's injuries.

The omega inside him purred in happiness. Zach gulped and tried to make his shoulders relaxed as Owen rested his cheek against Zach's. The alpha inhaled and purred deeply in his throat. Zach closed his eyes as more think alpha's scent went into his nostrils. His body was suddenly relaxed more as Owen's scent seemed to calm his nerves down. It's not so 'dictatorial alpha' like Hoskins's or some cologne for alphas sold in the store. Owen's scent didn't scream that he demanded control or power, or anything close. Of course Owen smelt like alpha, but he also smelt like nature, simple but consoling. It made Zach felt safe.

The omega felt himself relax as he took in more of Owen's scent. Zach subconsciously purred as Owen started massaging the small of his back softly. It didn't take long before Zach decided to try to trust Owen. He slowly rested his head on alpha's shoulder, breathing in the alpha's scent and closed his eyes. And he was already leaning onto Owen before he knew it.

* * *

Owen sighed happily as he held the boy close, supporting both of their weight. He buried his nose in Zach's hair, breathing in the sweet virgin scent while Zach rested his head on Owen's shoulder. The alpha in him roared as he felt the omega relax more against his body.

"You smell good," Owen murmured, almost moved to nip at Zach's earlobe but stopped himself in time. He felt Zach tensed up before the boy replied with his voice a bit higher than usual, suggested that Zach was excited or afraid.

"Yours... too," the words had Owen almost forgotten how to breath, "you smell like...forest and rain. I like it." Zach continued and Owen felt his heart quickened. The alpha side of him purred, satisfied from pleasing his omega, to make him feel at ease.

 _Wait...my omega?_ Owen blinked, he felt his heart quickened more. _When did he see Zach as actually his?_ Owen mused about this and decided to think about it later. Right now what matters was that Zach seemed to be less tense and his own desire to break Hoskins's limbs and throw that bastard into the raptors' paddock seemed to decrease.

 _Damn, who knew just a walk in a Bamboo Forest could bring such change._ Owen thought as he inhaled Zach's scent again.

"Thank you," Owen replied and felt Zack immediately became less tensed. _So he worries about my reaction, interesting._ The alpha mused, an unfamiliar feeling bloomed in his mind, made him feel warm from the inside. A feeling he had never experienced in a long time, since he had met his first crush.

 _Wait... Did I..._ Owen nearly snapped at himself. However, before he could decipher the feeling that just bloomed his ears picked up a sound of people approaching.

"Zach," Owen said, loosened his arms a bit so he could look at Zach. "There are people walking this way."

* * *

"Zach," Owen spoke and Zach felt the alpha's arms loosen. He wanted to whine for the loss of skin to skin contact. But then Owen's following sentence made his eyes immediately open.

"There are people coming this way." Owen said and Zach immediately sprang from the alpha, nearly lost balance and fell to the ground if not for Owen holding him up in time.

"Easy kid," Owen pulled him back to his feet and Zach gulped, feeling himself blushing hard. He quickly pulled his arm away and saw that Owen was smirking.

"What?" Zach asked, embarrassed from his reddened cheeks. And that's only made Owen's smirk grew larger.

"You're blushing," Owen replied, obviously pretended to look innocent. "That's cute." The alpha added and Zach felt himself blushing harder.

"I'm not!" Zach hissed, not sure he meant about the blushing or about cute. However, before anyone could say anything more there was the loud noise of kids laughing. Seconds later, a family appeared from the corner of the path. A family contained two cute girls with an alpha father and an omega mother.

Both Owen and Zach pretended they're a strangers to each other who just happened to walk around as the family went past them.

"I have to go," Zach said, looking at his watch after the family had disappeared. He knew he tensed up again but he just couldn't help it. The moment before was ruined, nevertheless, Zach still felt more at ease when he was near Owen.

"Okay, see you soon kid," Owen nodded, took a step back as to tell Zach he wouldn't stop the omega.

"By the way, you're still blushing." Owen continued with his cocky voice before Zach had a chance to say anything. And his words got Zach to snap his jaw shut immediately.

"I'm not," he hissed and walked away, embarrassed but also strangely satisfied.

Zach tried to act like he didn't care. However, he still heard Owen chuckle as the alpha watched him walked away. And why did he know Owen was watching him? It's because Zach also kept glancing back. The boy was always met with a pair of that yellow-green piercing eyes until he turned around the corner and Owen disappeared from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen went back to the raptor paddock after he got out of the Bamboo Forest. He had lied to Zach when he said his shift had ended. He still had work to do, like feeding the raptors their dinner.

"Barry, is everything alright?" Owen called his friend and second in command as he walked to his motorcycle. The alpha could still smell Zach's scent lingering in the air. The boy might not know it, but Owen really found him irresistible.

 _Zach is just a boy, and Claire is going to kill me if she knows about what I almost did._ His brain tried to reason with his alpha instinct. Owen couldn't tell who will win, guess he would have to wait and see. But he was sure Claire was going to kill him if she knew he had a crush on Zach…

 _Wait… so I do have a crush on Zach…?_ Owen frowned, and his alpha side purred.

 _Yes, you do_. It said confidently. _You have since you laid your eyes on him. He is perfect. You like dark hair, and he has nice dark hair._

'Everything is fine,' Barry replied, his voice helped snap Owen out of his thoughts. 'But the raptors are behaving strangely.'

"Strangely?" Owen frowned, "Care to clarify?"

'They kept walking back to where that boy fell down.' Barry answered. His voice told Owen that the beta was very concerned, 'They smell that area over and over again. Charlie does it the most. It's like she is trying to remember the boy's Blue seems to be doing it just as much, if not a little less than Charlie.'

"Any sign of aggression?" Owen continued, starting his motorcycle. His thoughts were already running a mile per second, trying to cook any theories up to explain the raptors' behaviour.

'No, just smelling, over and over.'

"Okay," Owen replied, "I'm heading back. See you there."

On the way to the paddock, Owen mused over what he had just known. His raptors seemed to take great interest in Zach, and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

 _Something is definitely up_ , Owen thought as he reached the paddock. His raptors immediately went to stand in front of the gate with their muzzle held high, inhaling sharply. Blue was the first, followed by Charlie. They all tried to smell him. The raptors had never tried to smell him since the first week after Owen imprinted on them when they had just hatched, except for Delta, she did it sometimes with Barry – trying to remember his scent.

"Girls, what's up?" Owen asked as he walked to stand in front of the gate. His girls had never stayed close to the gate since they had been moved into the paddock, and still exploring their enclosure. Blue gave him a soft coo and tried to push her nose between the bars as much as possible, Charlie, Delta and Echo immediately followed.

"You all are trying to smell Zach?" Owen asked, raising his eyebrows. He just hugged Zach, so it was no wonder the boy's scent was still all over him. Even _he_ smelt the lingering scent Zach on his shirt.

Blue cooed at him, as if telling him he was correct. Charlie gave a loud squeak as Delta tried to push her aside to get a better access to Zach's scent. Well, the scene in front of Owen would look cute if his girls were cats trying to get to the catnip, not large carnivorous dinosaurs who tried to smell Zach's scent on him.

"You girls like his scent or something? Does he smell delicious?" Owen asked, knowing he would never get an answer from them, not verbal maybe. Or they did give him a verbal answer but he just didn't understand. It seemed to be the latter as Echo snapped her jaw and screeched loudly. Nevertheless, Owen wouldn't know if the raptors were fond of Zach's scent or they just found the omega smell tasty.

"Okay, let's try this." Owen said as an idea popped in his head. His raptors hadn't eaten yet, so they would bite anything they thought edible. So he shrugged off his outer shirt where Zach's scent was the strongest. Owen took it and held it above Blue's head, careful to use the nearby stick to hold the shirt, not his hand.

Surprisingly, Blue did not bite. She let her nose touched the shirt and inhaled deeply. A rumble in her throat told Owen she was satisfied. After that she took a step away, letting Echo sniff at the shirt too. The scared-face raptor took several seconds smelling Owen's shirt before she screeched loudly and let Delta and Charlie in.

None of the raptors bit the shirt. They just smelt and took a step back, looking satisfied. After that they just went on their ways like this had never happened.

"That's... strange." Barry said from behind. The beta had come to watch what Owen was doing. "Do you know what that boy's scent did to them?" The beta continued as they walked away from the gate. Owen was so glad Barry couldn't tell that Zach smelt like an omega. The boy hadn't had his first heat yet, so it's sensible that only Owen could smell his true biology.

"I'm not sure." Owen shrugged, "but clearly they don't think that boy is their food." He said, tugging his shirt back in place. Owen had a feeling that Barry wanted to ask him how he get Zach's scent on his shirt but decided to drop it. The alpha hummed and decided to buy Barry a drink later.

"Should I write it on the report?" Barry asked and Owen shook his head.

"Not yet," Owen said, "or… No, we shouldn't write that down. Hoskins is suspended not fired, and I don't know how many people in this company he has convinced or share the same madness. They will want Zach for an experiment. I can't let that happen."

His voice became harder as he talked and thought about those scientists keeping Zach in the lab. Or worse, in the cage with a raptor. He was not going to let that happen.

"So, we will pretend that this little experiment has never happened?" Barry asked with a grin and Owen smiled at his friend.

"Exactly," he replied before they both went to get the dinner for the raptors.

* * *

Owen went back to his bungalow after feeding the raptors and making sure they're content and happy. He made himself a simple dinner of fish and some vegetables before he went to take a shower.

After showering and changing into just boxers and an old T-shirt, Owen sat on his armchair with a bottle of beer. The alpha picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

The signal was too poor for his liking, but he had nothing better to do. And at least he was still able to watch his favourite team play tonight. The alpha sighed before his hand touched something he remembered tossing to the floor while he made his way to the bathroom. It's an outer shirt, a shirt which still had Zach's scent on.

Owen put his shirt near his nose and inhaled. _Yes, Zach's scent_.

The alpha kept Zach's scent close to his face. He couldn't resist it.

And worse, he was suddenly hard.

"Why did you do this to me kid?" Owen murmured before he turned to look at his crotch. Yeah, there was a visible bulge and his boxers immediately felt too tight.

The alpha sighed before kicking his boxers off.

 _This feels so wrong, yet so right, on many levels._ Owen thought as he wrapped one hand around his shaft and started pumping. His free hand kept his outer shirt close to his nose, inhaling that intoxicating scent.

It didn't take long for Owen to finish. He sighed and immediately threw his outer shirt into a used clothes basket for laundry.

"Was that normal? That didn't feel normal." Owen murmured and pulled his boxers back on after cleaning his hands and his crotch with tissues. His favourite team had scored but Owen was still too caught up in his own thoughts to celebrate.

 _Yeah, you just masturbated with that boy's scent and your hand. That's very normal._ His brain shouted at him, followed by morality screamed. _He is just a kid! And he is Claire's nephew!_

"Claire is going to kill me." The alpha gave a long sigh before taking his attention back to the game. He knew this matter had to be solved and dealt with quickly, but he just didn't feel like it. Besides, he was kind of liking the way this was going.

* * *

Zach went back to the hotel after he went out of the Bamboo forest. Gray wasn't back yet and it's half an hour before his aunt would arrive, so Zach decided to take a shower. He couldn't risk had his aunt, Gray, and Zara smelling Owen on him. It would bring questions that he would be mortified to answer.

After showering, Zach decided to chat with his girlfriend to kill time. Well, actually he didn't want to chat with her, but her numerous messages had Zach feeling guilty if he didn't answer, also 7 missed calls from her.

Amelia, his girlfriend showed that she was totally upset with him for not answering many of her messages right away. Zach just groaned and decided to apologize. And when she didn't answer, Zach just tossed his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes.

Dinner with their aunt at the restaurant near the hotel was quite relaxing and peaceful, since their aunt booked a VIP table so they could eat in peace. Everything was good except that his aunt glanced at him way too often. Zach knew it's just a normal behaviour for alpha to be overprotective when their family member had gone through something bad; so he tried to say nothing.

Their aunt said goodnight to them after dinner. Zach and Gray retreated back to their room and set on separate tasks. Gray planned on what they would do in the morning while Zach scrolled his messages and saw that his girlfriend was still upset with him.

 _I'm going to break up with her anyway. A female beta wouldn't want to date a male omega no matter what._ Zach sighed and decided to open Youtube to watch some game walkthroughs until it's time he should go to bed.

The next day started with Gray shaking him awake, telling Zach they're going to the Aviary. Home of the flying dinosaurs. Zach was too sleepy to protest as he tried to get back to sleep, only to get dragged out again by Gray.

* * *

Aunt Claire went to have breakfast with them before she took them to the Aviary. The ride was peaceful for Zach, as he had a chance to keep to his phone as Gray chatted with their aunt about the Pterosaurs and Dimorphodons in the Aviary. Also about their diets and habits. And Aunt Claire was very happy to answer to all of the questions the younger Mitchell brother asked.

After visiting the Aviary, Aunt Claire decided to take them to the Control Room. Both Mitchell brothers were stunned by how the park operated. Their aunt also introduce them to some of her colleagues, like Lowery and Vivian. Zach immediately decided that these two betas could be trusted.

They went to the Creation Lab next. Zach got to say he was impressed with the lab where they created dinosaurs and hatched each of them carefully. Claire also introduced them to an alpha name Henry Wu, the Chief Geneticist of Jurassic World. Wu looked like an uncle who was easy to smile, but Zach still felt uncomfortable. He blamed it on his omega instinct.

There were many things to watch in the laboratory. Zach was impressed and amazed. He had read an article about how the scientist here created a life of the prehistoric creatures, but seeing the process in his own eyes was another story. Sadly for Gray no visitors were allowed into the hatchery nor the nursery. And Zach glared at him to make sure his brother wouldn't whine or complain, at least when they were still in the lab.

Lunch was great. After that Zach said he would rather prefer a nice afternoon at the manmade beach than going to see more dinosaurs. Gray pouted and Claire smiled, saying that she would take Gray to the Gondola Lift to see the whole Isla Nublar in Pteranodon's-eye view. They agreed and their aunt said she would bring Gray back around 3 PM. After that she had some meetings to attend before taking them to dinner at 6 PM.

Zach had a great time at the beach. His girlfriend was still angry with him but that's okay. Zach just let her be and spent his time laying on a hammock and relaxing. The wind was good and the weather was great.

* * *

Gray came back with a story to tell. Zach just yawned and pretended he wasn't listening until Gray said he wanted to go visit the Botanical Gardens before dinner. The older boy sighed and raised from where he was laying while Gray gave him wide-eyes.

"Wow, are you coming with me?" Gray asked, obviously surprised. "For real?" Gray asked again and Zach just glared at him.

"Mom didn't hire me to babysit you, but I'm not letting you go alone." He said, not wanting to tell Gray he worried about his little brother running into trouble. Despite being moody nearly all day long, Zach still couldn't let his brother go alone. His omega instinct also told him to take good care of Gray. To take a good care of the family.

"I will be fine." Gray groaned as he saw Zach grabbing his key-card. "You will only kill the fun with that face. The face that screams you're bored out of your mind." The boy tried to persuade again. However, Zach wasn't buying it.

"You're not winning this argument." Zach shrugged and Gray pouted at him but didn't make more protest as Zach took him to the Botanical Gardens.

* * *

The Botanical Gardens was huge and astonishing. There were over 2,000 kinds of Jurassic flora as they walked the ground of these well-arranged gardens. Zach relaxed more, guessing that there should be nothing bad happening here. All of the people he saw in the gardens were parents with their kids.

However, if Zach was thinking about a peaceful late afternoon before dinner, he was so wrong.

As they walked deeper into the gardens, the trees were higher and thicker. Zach liked how their leaves and branches protected him from the sunlight so he could chat with his friends happily. Besides him, Gray was so caught up on taking pictures, and didn't notice they're the only people walking in this zone of Botanical Gardens. Zach and Gray were about to round the corner of the path when they heard a faded panic scream.

Instinct told Zach it's female omega's panic scream. He smelt the air and frowned, she was with alphas. This was not good. And his instinct nagged at him to take Gray with him and run.

"What was that?" Gray lowered the camera in his hand. "Do you hear that?"

"We should get out of here." Zach ignored Gray's words and moved his hand to grab Gray's shirt. However, Gray moved away.

"It looks like she needs help." Gray said, already running forward. "Come on!"

"Wait! Don't go!" Zach shouted but it's no use as his brother sprinted forward. The older Mitchell brother cursed and ran after Gray. His instinct, both his normal one and omega, were shouting that he had to save Gray before the boy ran into trouble.

They rounded the corner when Zach caught Gray. The momentum nearly had them tumbling forward and falling to the ground. However, they did fall to the ground because a young female omega ran into them seconds after Zach caught Gray and was about to lecture his brother.

"Ouch," Zach grunted as his elbows hit the ground. The female omega was on top of him. She was beautiful and frightened.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The girl immediately got up from Zach who received most of the impact from falling down. The bruises from yesterday made Zach's skin throbbing in pain but he ignored it.

"I'm fine." Zach replied, pulling Gray up to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine." The girl nodded and Zach could tell she was lying. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Gray frown.

"There you are Helen! You can't run from us!"

Suddenly, three male alphas emerged from where the female omega had ran from. The girl turned and gave a fearful gasp. Zach immediately shoved her and Gray behind him. He could tell these alphas were nothing near good. And from their scents, they're aroused. In the corner of his eyes, Zach saw another alpha emerge from behind the tree and step on the path, blocking their way.

"Leave me alone!" Helen cried from behind Zach as he turned, so his back was facing the trees instead of the other alpha.

"Come on bitch, we just want to play with you." The alpha with brown hair grinned at them. "You know an omega walking alone in such place means they're asking for it." A bulge in his crotch and other alphas' crotch were clear to Zach eyes. It made him felt disgusted.

"Screw you." Zach growled at them. Normally it's only alphas who could do some animalistic behaviour like growling, but when in great stress or when their flight or fight instinct kicked in, omegas and betas could also emit some animalistic behaviours too.

Right now the omega side in Zach was torn between wanting to run and wanting to protect Helen and Gray. Of course an omega would instinctively submit to an alpha, but when came to family, an omega could somehow find the courage to fight back more than a beta. Zach knew what these alphas wanted from the omega behind him and he wouldn't let it happen.

"Get lost greenhorn," that alphas spat at him. His eyes showed Zach he was going to crush the boy if Zach stood in his way. "Beta like you should stay the fuck away from our business. Or do you want us to beat you and that little brat up before we let you watch?" Behind him, the alphas laughed. And their laughter had Zach feeling sick.

"Leave us alone Dave!" Helen cried from behind Zach. She was also growling, but in fear more than anything else.

"Shut up bitch," the alpha Helen called Dave growled back before turning his eyes to Zach. "Last chance, get away or you all will be turned into a pulp."

Zach frowned and unconsciously bit his lower lip. He wasn't going to let these alphas get to Gray or Helen. The voice in his head said they should run. None of them stood a chance. These alphas could crush them in less than a minute. However, Zach stood his ground. He knew omegas were built to run, to get away from the fight. But he was not going to run. He knew Gray wouldn't be able to keep up with him. And he was not going to leave Helen in their hands. Besides, he didn't even know he could trust these perverts to keep their words.

 _Fuck it, I'm not going anywhere._ Zach thought, hoping he would be able to buy enough time for Gray and Helen to get away. He stepped back and felt the bush touched his legs as those alphas moved nearer and nearer.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Suddenly, a familiar voice called from his left. Zach turned and jumped as he saw Owen standing there with arms crossed over his chest. He just appeared from behind the trees like he was there all along. And Zach couldn't be happier to see Owen.

By the way, Zach also saw that Owen was slightly frowning. The alpha's posture didn't say he was going to fight, but his eyes was cold and hard as he stared at those alphas. Zach gulped, for him, Owen looked scarier than these pervert son of a bitches. Nevertheless, his omega side still purred in relief and happiness at Owen.

"This is none of your business. Go fuck yourself," Dave spat at Owen. His friends behind him laugh smugly, their eyes were on Helen. Clearly they didn't think Owen would stand a chance.

"Zach," Owen spoke and Zach nearly gasped at how cold it was. Zach didn't see Owen's face as the alpha had walked to stand in front of Zach. "Run." Owen said, slightly turned to look at him. Zach gulped as he saw how hard Owen's eyes were before he immediately grabbed Gray and Helen's hands and pulled them to run into the trees behind them.

"You ask for it!"

Zach heard Dave and those perverts snarl as he pulled Helen and Gray with him, pushing passed trees and bushes. A growl was heard before crashes of fists. Someone screamed in pain, followed by grunts and imprecations. Then crashing, then something snapped, followed by a scream in pain - this time louder and more frightful. A snarl and a growl was heard but Zach didn't clearly hear what those alphas were shouting.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gray asked as they were able to make it to the nearby path and were away from the fight. "That's one against four!"

"Don't worry about him," Zach replied, pushing Gray and Helen forward. However, he couldn't stop worrying about Owen too. Like Gray said, that's one against four. "Either way, we can do nothing. Let's call Aunt Claire and get the hell out of here."

They ran all the way to the exit. Zach called Aunt Claire and told her everything. However, he couldn't shake the fear of what might happen to Owen back there. He needed to know if Owen was alright.

So when Zara arrived to get Zach and Gray back to the resort, Zach told them to go first and ran back into the garden. He heard Gray shout but Zara got his brother before he could follow Zach.

* * *

Zach ran through path after path. However, he slowed himself into a walk as he felt he was close. The alpha scents were thick in the air, along with something smelt like blood. Zach gulped and rounded the corner and stood rooted in place, gasping, as he saw what had happened.

Owen was sitting on a large rock near the path, his elbows rested on his knees with his head down - looking at the ground. Dave and his lewd friends were lying around, barely breathing. Their faces were covered in blood. Some of them, also Dave, had broken noses and twisted limbs. Most of them were unconscious - saved for Dave who was lying near Owen's feet. The pervert was whimpering in pain and coughing the blood out of his mouth.

Owen perked up as he heard Zach gasp. The omega immediately took a step back as a pair of cold eyes stared back at him. The eyes of a predator. However, that piercing stare quickly dissolved as Owen realized it was Zach.

"Zach," The alpha stood up, his voice was soft but still a hint of protectiveness. "I think I told you to run." Owen slowly approached the omega. He still looked threatening and Zach was torn between stepping back or walking forward and burying himself in Owen's embrace. He knew Owen wouldn't refuse if Zach wanted the alpha to hug him.

"I did run," Zach said, hating himself to sound timid, scared. "But I... I worried about you. It's one against four..."

"Oh," something flashed in Owen's eyes, Zach didn't have a chance to decipher it as Owen took another stepped and they're now just inches apart. "Thank you," Owen said, his voice was lower and Zach felt slightly intimidated, in a strange healthy way. Zach inhaled sharply but didn't walk away. He looked into Owen's eyes and saw passion, desire, and relief.

"Owen," Zach spoke, slowly as he wasn't sure what should he say. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Owen whispered, hand ghosting around Zach's left forearm. Zach gulped, felt himself melting from the inside - not literally but close.

"You don't have to thank me..." Zach gulped, tried to speak a little louder and fail. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Owen whispered back, touching Zach's hip with his left hand. Just touching, no grabbing. However, just Owen's ghosting around already had Zach's cheeks feeling hot. "You don't have to worry about me, and yet you did." Owen's right hand squeezed Zach's forearm softly. It sent electric flooded Zach's skin, making him have goosebumps.

"I-I…" Zach gulped, confused, and blushed hard from the close proximity. His voice was struggling to hold a firm tone. "You saved me. And it's one against four, why shouldn't I worry?"

"I'm glad." Owen said, smiling. A smile that made Zach's heart melt. "By the way, did those alphas do anything to you?"

"No," Zach shook his head. "But I don't know what they have done to Helen." He felt bitterness in his voice as he said the last sentence.

"I hope nothing bad happened." Owen's voice was soothing as he continued to ghost his hand around Zach's forearm. "I hate those who think just being an alpha means they are above everyone."

"It's true." Zach shrugged. Bitterness evident in his voice. By law, no one has no right to order others around against their wills. But in real life, alphas did. Intended or not, most betas and omegas would do as the alphas said, especially when those alphas were angry.

"No," Owen shook his head. His voice went even softer and a bit hoarse as he spoke. "Zach, I'm not going to blackmail you if you don't do as I say."

"I…" Zach gulped but he couldn't find himself to say anything back. His omega side was trilling. It made Zach not know what to do, so he tried to smile back at Owen. And the alpha smiled back at him.

"By the way, you shouldn't come back. What if the fight wasn't over? Heck, you shouldn't try to fight them in the first place. What if they figured out you're an omega?" Owen continued with concern showing in his voice and a frown. His hand stopped ghosting and turned to caress Zach's forearm gently, protectively.

"I can handle myself. I'm not going to leave Gray and that omega. I could outrun those bastards but they can't." Zach said. He felt Owen's stare hardened and quickly continued before Owen had a chance to speak. "I'm not planning on fighting them all. I just planned on buying time for Gray and her to get away. By the way, I have taken my suppressant this morning, there is no way they would know I am an omega. And I can take punches."

Owen suddenly growled as Zach said he could take punches. It startled Zach, but also had he felt warmness spread all over his body.

 _Owen cares about me._ His mind cooed, almost singing. _Owen cares a lot about me._

"I'm not going to let anyone do that to you." Owen growled before his voice softened, as if the alpha was trying to keep his anger at bay. However, Zach could still hear how protective and possessive Owen had gotten. He even saw Owen glancing at those perverts on the ground as if he was deciding should he go punch them more.

"Alright, no more trying to fight alphas." Zach finally said, wanting to calm Owen down before the alpha put his anger out on those bastards and accidently kill them.

"Good," Owen nodded, ruffled his hair softly and Zach huffed.

"However, I really can handle seeing you beat up those son of a bitches." Zach said and the alpha chuckled. A chuckle that sent shiver down his spine in a strange satisfied way. It had Zach's felt butterfly flying in his stomach. He just knew he loved Owen's voice so much.

"I just don't want you all to see me get...aggressive." The alpha said. "I prefer everyone to think I am calm and very composed person." Owen was grinning as he finished the sentence. Zach sighed, but smiled as he felt the tension decreased.

"Calm, sometimes. Composed? Not even close." Zach smirked, felt more at ease as he spoke. "You're too cocky."

"That hurt." Owen gave an overacting whine, putting his free hand above his heart as to exaggerate his feeling. "You are so mean." The alpha whined again, giving Zach a puppy-eye.

"That's not going to work." Zach snickered as he watched Owen tried to look cute and adorable. Owen laughed with him before he patted Zach's cheek softly, and that made Zach froze.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Owen asked softly, but his eyes got harder as he glanced toward those alphas on the ground.

"No, they didn't. Just a couple of indecent words. I can handle that." Zach shrugged, ignoring that Owen had asked him this question before. The omega glanced at those perverts before yelping in surprised as Owen touched his shoulder and unintentionally put pressure on his bruise from the raptors' paddock incident.

"Whoa, sorry," Owen immediately let go, "I didn't mean to." The alpha looked deeply concerned. Zach felt like hugging Owen and told the larger male he was okay.

"It's okay." Zach shook his head. "That's the bruise from yesterday's incident. No big deal."

"Hmm" Owen hummed, glancing to somewhere far behind. Zach could see that yellow-green eyes hardened a little as he mention yesterday's incident.

"Owen," Zach called quietly, wanted to make sure that Owen was still with him. The alpha immediately turned back to look at Zach, his stern look dissolved away quickly.

"Yeah?" Owen whispered and Zach just realized their face were less than 3 inches away from each other. And from the look on Owen's face, the alpha just realized that too.

"Owen... I think..." Zach gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from the yellow-green orbs. And Owen made no move to step away either. He almost felt a spark between them. Shivers and goosebump. The world around them seemed to stop spinning and Owen's scent smelt so wonderful in his nostrils. Warmth radiated from Owen had Zach somehow wanting, yearning to lean in.

"Think what?" The alpha whispered back. His voice was low and hoarse, very sexy in Zach's ears. And if Zach wasn't mistaken, Owen had moved slightly closer to him. And Zach wasn't sure he wanted to close the distance between them or to back away quickly.

"I-I..." Zach whispered, feeling his eyelids fluttered close. One of Owen's hand was still on his forearm, the other touching his hip softly. His vision seemed to get blurry as he felt Owen's hot breath on him. He could almost feel the tip of their noses touched. The omega in him purred for him to put his arms on Owen's shoulder and Zach didn't resist. It's not because he let the instinct won, no, he truly wanted to feel Owen. Omega or not, he really wanted to kiss this guy.

He heard Owen purr deep in his throat as Zach slowly laid his hands on Owen's shoulders. Zach couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as he felt Owen's lips nearly touched his. The omega parted his lips slightly by instinct as his eyelids fluttered close.

However, a shout was heard before their lips touched. Zach immediately pushed himself away from Owen. The alpha looked as surprised as him. And before they could say anything, a group of security guards appeared, followed by Zach's aunt.

* * *

Owen gulped as he stepped away from Zach. The guards asked if he was okay and he just nodded. He still felt Zach's soft skin under his fingers, could still smell Zach's delicious scent even when right now Claire was with him, asking if her nephew was okay.

Owen hadn't expected that just walking in his favourite part of Isla Nublar while it was his raptors' napping time could bring him to meet Zach again. However, he was glad he did. Owen didn't want to imagine what those alphas would do to Zach, especially if they knew Zach was an omega. He nearly growled at the thought.

He risked a glance Zach's way and Owen saw that the boy was still in a dash, just like him. The moment was ruined but its impact was still here. Zach was still blushing and Owen could still feel his own pulse in his ears. The boy lips parted as he looked at Owen and the alpha knew how much he wanted to kiss Zach.

 _God, you have a crush on him and you're about to kiss him. Are you sure Claire will be okay with this? Not even counting this is an underage relationship._ His morality yelled but Owen ignored. Right now he didn't care what Claire thought. All he cared about was Zach.

 _I'm really in deep shit._ Owen thought as he watched Claire sent Zach away with a couple of beta guards before walking toward him. He knew he wanted Zach. And he knew Zach wanted him too, even with the boy seeming to not realize his own feelings.

 _This is bad._ Owen mentally sighed as Claire stopped in front of him. He was sure if it's only him who was yearning for the touch, he would get over it soon enough. But when it's both of them in this shit, he was not sure he would be able to snap himself back to his senses.

Claire asked him about what happened. Owen told her he was wandering in the garden as always when he came across the Mitchell brothers. After that Owen left Claire and those security guards to deal with those injured alphas. He still had raptors to train.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am!" Zach sighed for the fifth time and glared at Gray who was on the bed next to him. They just got back from dinner and Gray was all being too protective with him. Damn, he was not made out of glass!

"Man, you don't have to shout." Gray murmured, looking offended. "You have been overprotective since we left home. Why I can't be fussy about you?"

"Fussy, me?!" Zach abruptly turned to look at Gray. "Did I hear it wrong?" He asked, and Gray shook his head.

"No, you heard it right." His brother shrugged. "You have been mothering me since we get here. Telling me to cover my pocket, telling me to not to run into the crowd. You have never done those things before. It's not that I didn't like it. You said mom didn't pay you to babysit me, but you did."

"I didn't." Zach glared, feeling his cheeks heated up from Gray's words because he knew he did all of those things. He just felt like doing it.

"You did." Gray shrugged and gave Zach a triumph smile. "Admit it." He said, and Zach felt like smacking his brother softly on the head.

"I did not." Zach snorted and tried to get his attention back to his phone. Having Owen floating in his mind all the time was bad enough but this! He just realized he had become more fussy and protective about Gray. An omega's instinct to make sure the young was well raised and mothered. This was getting Zach frustrated more and more.

 _At least Owen didn't ask why I wanted to keep this a secret._ Zach thought and froze in place because first, he thought of Owen again after telling himself not to think about that alpha. And second, he was very curious of why Owen didn't ask him for the reason.

 _If we meet again, I will ask him then._ In the end, Zach decided to let it slide. He didn't know why right now he found Owen trustable. _Didn't even mention how I wanted – still want – to kiss him. And he smells so good, soothing and so intoxicating at the same time._ A voice in his head whisper and Zach felt like letting the ground swallow him right now. He could feel his cheeks reddened again and _thanked goodness Gray had turned his attention back to the TV._

The boy tried to keep his attention on his cell phone for half an hour, which he failed miserably. So in the end Zach decided to go to bed early, hoping when he woke up he would stop thinking about Owen.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was fine that morning until Zara came to tell them their aunt wasn't free to meet them today, she had a lot of meetings to attend. Gray frowned, but Zach hushed any protest his brother might have made before Gray even opened his mouth.

After that Zach led his brother down to have breakfast. Gray asked if they could go watch the Mosasaurus show, kayak down Isla Nublar's pristine river at Cretaceous Cruise, and then go to the Aquatic Park. All Zach did was nod nonchalantly, telling Gray to do whatever he wanted. Gray smiled at him, a forced smile, as Zach seemed to not care about what they did, and declared they would go for a Gyrosphere ride again in the afternoon. Of course Zach just shrugged again and said yes.

* * *

Owen woke up with a groan, as he reached out with his hand to find his alarm clock. The alpha grunted several times before picking himself up from his bed. He stretched, feeling his muscles groan in protest, before going to the bathroom.

Owen's routine went on like usual. Except for when his work was done in the afternoon, Claire came to pick him up. She said Mr. Masrani wanted him to check the new dinosaur's cage. He flirted and teased her a little, to see if she was still interested in dating him, or if he was still interested in dating her.

From the look in her eyes, Owen knew Claire was clearly interested in dating him again, she just didn't like to say it. Female alphas were always like that. However, the problem was Owen found he wasn't interested in dating her anymore. He felt totally awkward as he tried to flirt with her. Of course she didn't notice, as he hid it all with a cocky grin.

As Owen watched Claire walk away to wait in her car he sighed. He knew he wasn't interested in dating her anymore. His attention seemed to be directed towards Zach. And right now the alpha inside him saw Claire as the alpha relative of his mate.

 _Damn, this is not good_. Owen thought as he made his way into his Bungalow to get changed.

/

The I-Rex turned out to be too smart for them. She tricked them and broke out of her paddock, eating two betas on her way out. Owen had barely escaped. And he was beyond pissed and confused as he made his way to the control room. _How the hell did they not know she was in the paddock?!_

An unknown fear gripped his heart as he sped off on his motorcycle, a fear Owen had never experienced before. It was not a fear for his life. His days in the Navy had pushed him beyond the edge a long time ago. To be frank, Owen didn't know when he had stopped worrying about his life – but started to worry for his teammates' lives instead. His days in the Navy had changed him and taught him not to be afraid, but to be cautious.

However, this fear worried him. It was something he had never experienced and it made him anxious and uncomfortable. Owen worried he wouldn't be able to control it. He had seen how fear changed the bravest and smartest men into cowards.

/

The elevator gave a soft ding and as he exited, Owen could already smell the anxiety in the Control Room. Most of the staff here was frightened, on different levels, but frightened nonetheless.

"I need to see your badge." The guard at the entrance said, but Owen ignored him, "Sir, sir!" He was still trying to stop Owen as the raptor trainer walked past him to Mr. Masrani and Claire.

"What the hell happened out there?!" He shouted at her. Owen didn't mean to do so, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt anger and disappointment. Two betas were eaten while he barely made it out alive.

"Your thermo-cameras were all over that paddock. It did not just disappear!" He continued shouting as Claire approached him. From the look in her eyes, Owen knew she was anxious and stressed from the break out, but he had to say that she masked it well.

"It must have been some kind of erm… technical malfunction." Claire said, she tried to look casual and nonchalant. But her eyes gave it away. Owen knew she had nearly no idea how to handle the situation beyond the basic security plan everybody working here had to know. He knew she couldn't improvise if anything got out of hand. And he knew it was going to happen.

"Were you not watching?" He said, didn't mean to throw all his anger at her, but the fact that she acted like she could control the situation, even when she knew she couldn't, pissed him off. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped…"

"Hold on, we are talking about an animal here…" Claire cut him off. She seemed to be pissed by his words too. But alpha or not, Owen wasn't going to let Claire win this argument.

"A highly intelligent animal." He snapped back, daring her to continue. Claire nearly growled at him but she calmed herself in time.

"400 meters to the beacon." Vivian said from where she was sitting. Owen had to say she was very professional to act like she was unaffected by the two pissed off alphas by her side.

He bared his teeth slightly and turned his attention to the screen. In the corner of his eye he saw Claire do the same. The team led by commander Hamada was on their way to the beacon.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" Owen said as he saw what the officers were carrying. He knew this was going to be bad, very bad.

"We have 26 million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." Masrani answered nonchalantly. And this was the first time Owen wanted to punch the head of the company.

"Those men are gonna die." He said, knowing they were nothing compared to the I-Rex.

"300 meters to the beacon." Vivian said with her steady voice. Owen knew he had to do something.

"You have to call this mission off right now." He said, turning to Claire, who refused to meet his eyes, even when he was staring at her. Her hands were shaking and Owen knew he needed to push harder.

"They're right on top of it." Masrani said, but Owen tuned his voice out. He didn't care if Masrani was his boss or if the alpha might fire him later.

"Call it off right now." He said again, almost shouting, but Claire cut him off.

"You are not in control here!" Claire nearly shouted back, her hands balled into fists. Owen didn't know how she regained her confidence to try to control the situation, but he knew she was wrong. Those men were going to die.

The team walked deeper into the forest until they were at the beacon. Owen knew he was right as Hamada slowly picked up a chunk of meat from the ground.

'Blood hasn't dried yet. She must be close.'

The alpha leader said to the intercom. His voice was steady but Owen knew he was nervous. They had never trained with for a situation where the dinosaur would claw out their implant. The I-Rex could be anywhere.

"What is that?" Masrani asked from behind him. His question made Owen feel like shouting and laughing at the same time.

"It's her tracking implant." He said without shouting, despite his earlier thought. "She clawed it out." He added, suppressing the urge to snarl at Masrani and Claire. He knew they were as anxious as he was to have a loose dinosaur roaming around.

"How did it learn to do that?" Claire gasped from where she was standing. Owen wanted to laugh at her, but it wouldn't help the situation they're in.

"She remembered where they put it in." He said instead, watched the screen with fear creeping up his spine, because he knew these people were going to die. However, he prayed that at least a couple of them would be able to make it out alive.

/

And it was worse than he thought. It turned out the I-Rex could camouflage. There were only three troopers left alive. One was heavily injured.

"Evacuate the island." Owen heard himself saying. He heard his own blood pumping hard. Anger, an unknown fear, and other emotions were cycling through him, all at the same time.

"We won't be able to reopen." Claire's voice was barely louder than a whisper as she spoke. Owen ignored her. He smelt fear radiated from everybody in the control room. He knew they were going to listen to what he had to say.

"You built a dinosaur, raised it in confinement. She's seeing all of this for the first time." He said slowly, wanting to make his point clear. He knew Claire and Masrani both hadn't wanted this to happen, but he was pissed. "She doesn't even know what she is." He continued, made sure he nailed every words down. Unknown fear continued to bloom in his head. It wasn't a fear for his life, his days in the military had pushed him far enough that he wouldn't fear for his life yet. "She will kill anything that moves." Owen finished his sentence with a hard glare toward Masrani and Claire.

"Is she figuring out what she is?" Masrani asked, stroking his chin. Owen knew from his eyes that behind that calm look, Masrani was as worried as they were.

"She's trying to figure out her place in the food-chain. And you won't like it when she does." He replied, walking toward his boss. "Have every officer use real bullets in this situation. You have the M134 machine guns. Put in on the helicopter and blow this dinosaur to shreds." He practically shouted at the last sentence. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lowery jump.

"There are people here. Families! I won't change this place into a battlefield." Claire bared her teeth at him. Her voice was cold. Clearly she wouldn't back down.

"It's already changed." Owen growled. He didn't have time to waste arguing with her. They were supposed to work together! Couldn't she see his point?!

"Mr. Grady, if you're not going to be any help, there is no reason for you to stay here." Claire said to him with her cold steady voice. Her fear was well masked. Owen snarled at her and wiped Lowery's table clean of his dinosaur toys, instead of throwing his fist at the female alpha. He knew he couldn't let his anger consume him, not right now. So, instead of starting a fight, like most alphas would have, Owen walked to Masrani instead.

"I want to talk with your scientists." He said; voice low, threatening. "That thing out there, that's not a dinosaur." Masrani didn't respond, so Owen took that as permission. After that he walked to the elevator and let it take him down. However, when the elevator had nearly reached the ground floor Owen figured out what had caused the unknown fear to bloom inside of him.

 _Zach._

Owen gasped, his eyes widened. He didn't know where the boy was, nor if he would be anywhere near the northern area of Isla Nublar. His alpha instincts screamed for him to go find Zach, but Owen suppressed them. He didn't know where Zach was. Claire was pissed with him and it would only bring more awkwardness if he went asking about her nephew at this time.

"I hope you're not in the Gyrospheres." Owen whispered as the elevator doors opened. He pushed his feeling aside and walked out. It's time to ask those crazy scientists what they created in their laboratories.

* * *

Zach's day started going wrong while they were waiting for the Gyrosphere ride. They had met Helen again. She was with her older alpha brother. The brother annoyed the hell out of Zach because he was the typical dictatorial alpha, which the omega hated. The alpha was lecturing Helen about how omegas shouldn't be alone, and how she had stupidly put herself in danger by going for a walk alone, when Gray spotted her. And Zach couldn't stop his brother in time as Gray called her name.

"Helen!" Gray called, "I'm glad you're safe! After security took you back to the resort I haven't seen you again."

"I'm alright," Helen smiled weakly at them. Zach frowned slightly and pulled Gray back a bit as he saw Helen's brother growl at them. Helen noticed this too, a typical act of an alpha who got angry because they felt like they're being ignored, and she quickly introduced him. "Gillian, these are the boys that saved me yesterday. And you two are…"

"I'm Zach, and this is Gray. Nice to meet you." Zach replied with a smile, moving forward so he was half shielding Gray from Gillian. Helen's brother looked like he was the same age as Zach or older.

"Nice to meet you too." Gillian said with a smile. Zach mentally sighed, relieved that Gillian couldn't smell that he was an omega.

They talked and Zach already disliked Gillian. This alpha was a stereotypical alpha who thought that omegas were totally useless at taking care of themselves. He thought all omega were only good for taking care of the house and raising the young. Zach was relieved Gillian didn't ask for his opinion as he rambled on. And Zach had to say he felt sorry for Helen; it must suck having a brother liked Gillian.

However, in the middle of the conversation, Gillian asked if Zach agreed with his thought that omegas had no right to go anywhere alone because they couldn't take care of themselves. Zach was pissed off, but all he could say was that he had no idea. He knew he couldn't fight this alpha. Thankfully the Gyrosphere choose that moment to arrive, so Zach quickly shoved Gray forward and followed him quickly. He knew he couldn't stand talking with Gillian anymore.

There was a sudden announcement for the Gyrosphere ride to be closed after they had been in it for five minutes. Zach frowned while Gray sighed. However, this time Zach didn't think they should go back as they were told just yet.

Normally Zach wasn't one to break the rules, but when he saw the disappointment in Gray's face he felt bad. Damn, even though the sudden closing wasn't his fault - Zach still felt awful. He had barely made Gray smile since he found out he was an omega. His omega and brotherly instincts were both screaming at him to do something to make Gray happy.

"Come on, we have VIP tickets don't we?" Zach said, as he put his hand on the control button and pushed. He knew Gray wanted to be here a little longer. "No one will say anything if we stay here a little longer." He said and the Gyrosphere moved forward.

They drove the Gyrosphere to run with the pack of Triceratops and those Apatosaurus for a while until their aunt called in. However, the signal was so bad the call was cut and Zach decided to ignore it. He didn't think it would be something important, ignoring his omega which kept nagging that he shouldn't ignore the alpha. They kept going and going until they reached the electrical fence, where a broken door hung open.

Zach had a feeling they should go back. The older Mitchell prepared to turn around when he saw the hesitant excitement in Gray's eyes and knew that Gray wanted to explore more of Jurassic World.

Zach knew this was a bad idea, a very bad one. The path he was going to go down definitely looked like somewhere they shouldn't be. The place saved only for handlers and stupid alphas who loved adventure.

"Zach, I don't think we should be here." Gray said, looking uncomfortable. Zach looked at his brother and was about to turn back when Gillian's face appeared in his mind, along with that cocky grin he had when he talked about how omega always failed to take care of themselves. How they were just scared little bitches.

"Come on Gray," He said, moving the Gyrosphere forward. "You haven't seen the real Jurassic World yet."

* * *

Owen walked out of the laboratory with firm eyes. The alpha also felt eyes following him until he was out of the area. Well, he cared nothing for them. They deserved it. And he hoped that his 'talk' would shake sense back into Henry's head.

After he left the Control Room, Owen went straight to the lab. There were still people there but he didn't care. Owen remembered pushing the guard out of the way and walking over to Henry Wu. The alpha geneticist bared his teeth to warn Owen that he shouldn't mess with Henry's territory. Owen just didn't care and snarled back before he remembered to ask how the hell the I-Rex broke out of its paddock.

Thankfully the glass wall was also sound proof, or the people out in the hall would have heard what had happened. Henry was surprised to hear the news. And the vibe in the room suddenly changed. Owen could immediately smell fear and concern radiating from all betas and omegas working in the lab. While some alphas, like Henry, were only slightly affected or they had masked their real feelings well.

Henry sat back in his seat and sighed, calming down immediately. He then, finally, told Owen the theory he had for how the I-Rex could hide its temperature from the thermo-cameras in the paddock, and also how it could camouflage. Owen barely suppressed his snarl after Henry finished reciting his theory.

After learning Henry wouldn't be much help, Owen left him. He decided to get back to the raptor paddock when he heard Claire call his name. The alpha turned just as Claire ran over to him. He could smell her panic. And she didn't waste time, just got straight to the point that her nephews were lost in the Gyrosphere field.

 _Zach and Gray were lost?_

Owen's head was spinning as he processed the information. Then he didn't see Claire anymore. He saw the wide Gyrosphere field where dinosaurs were running for their lives away from the I-Rex, Zach and Gray were among them.

 _Your mate is in danger. Save him! Now!_ His instinct screamed at him. Owen had to suppress his possessive growl as he listened to Claire panicked rambling about what she should do and what might had happen to them, also how bad she was at taking care of her own nephews.

"Okay, come with me." Owen finally cut Claire off and turned to leave. "They lost contact at the Gyrosphere field right? We'll start there." He said, making his way to the parking lot.

"Right," Claire nodded and followed him out of the Innovation Centre. Owen felt fear radiate from her as they nearly ran through the crowd to the parking lot. And he thanked the training he received when he was in the Navy for making him able to control his fear. Of course Owen knew fear, he could be scared, but he learnt to control it.

However, the fear for Zach was something new to him. It was so strong and mixed with other emotions Owen wasn't sure he could decipher. Nevertheless, it sent strong message to him.

 _Protect Zach, protect your mate, no matter what._

* * *

"Gray, we have to jump!"

"No!"

"We have to! On three!" Zach shouted as he saw the giant carnivore coming closer and closer from the corner of his eye. Shit, this was all his fault. If only he hadn't been crazy enough to think that going into a restricted area was what they should do. And now they ended up being chased by a giant dinosaur!

"No!" Gray cried out but Zach was having none of it. "One!" The older Mitchell bother shouted, seeing that the giant dinosaur had nearly reached them. "Two!" He shouted and jumped down, pulling Gray with him before they ended up in the hungry dinosaur's stomach.

They crashed into the water below. Unfortunately, Zach's left leg hit the rocks underwater with his foot and his ankle twisted, sending the outer side of his calf toward a craggy rock. It scratched him badly and Zach silently howled in pain. If he wasn't mistaken, Zach thought he heard a crack.

Gray tried to pull him to the surface but Zach pulled him down. He wanted them to be in the water as long as possible – to make sure that the dinosaur hunting them wouldn't be there when they resurfaced.

"You jumped." Zach said as they resurfaced. Gray looked at him like he had grown a second head and smiled awkwardly. Zach smiled back before he groaned as his injured leg hit another rock underwater.

"I…" Gray was stunned for seconds before he smiled. "I jumped." And then his brother realized Zach's leg had hit something underwater.

"Your leg!" Gray cried and tried to see if Zach was okay. However, Zach shook his head and pointed to the shore.

As they swam to shore Zach tried not to use his left leg much, as he could feel it throb in pain. Zach and Gray dragged themselves away from the water as far as they could go before looking at Zach's wound.

"That looks nasty." Gray gasped as he saw the large scratches on Zach's left leg near his ankle. The scratches were as large as Gray's palm and looked really nasty. However, Zach just ignored it. He even suspected he had a twisted ankle and a cracked bone. However, he didn't say anything to Gray.

 _This is not the time to worry about myself_. Zach thought as he slowly stood up, pulling Gray with him while trying to not put any weight on his left leg.

"Zach," Gray tugged at his arm, still looking at his leg. "Zach, your leg needs to be tended…"

"Not now," Zach replied, forcing back a groan of agony as he walked forward, "We have to get out of here first." He said as he dragged Gray across the field, already cursing himself for such a stupid act.

* * *

Owen felt his heart drop as he saw a broken Gyrosphere up ahead. He could still scent their panic and fear.

"Oh, no," Claire gasped as she covered her mouth. Her eyes widening. "No, no!" She ran toward the Gyrosphere and Owen followed. His eyes were already searching for signs that they escaped. And he was glad he found it.

"They escaped." Owen said, pointing to the footprints up ahead. Claire immediately stood up, face washed in a bit of relief before they followed the footprints and ended up at a waterfall.

The trail ended there, meaning the kids must have jumped Owen thought as he looked at the waterfall. His instincts growled in anger why did his omega have to do such a dangerous thing. However, he was still proud to have met such a brave and spirited omega.

After calming Claire down, Owen wanted to make sure she followed him. It was not about social status here, it was about surviving this place. Of course Claire wasn't happy she wouldn't be leading, but she understood and didn't protest. She knew Owen was better than her at finding a way around this forest.

* * *

Zach's leg was throbbing in pain, which seemed to be getting worse and worse as time passed. Gray was beside him, watching with concern as Zach dragged himself through the forest. They managed to make it to an old building, hidden by trees and vines. It looked like an old lobby of what seemed to be the old park. Without hesitation, they went in. Well, anything was better than staying out in the forest.

They found an old jeep Zach was sure he could fix. So he and Gray found everything they could use and went on repairing the vehicle. Zach's leg hadn't stopped throbbing but he tried his best to ignore it. He would tend to it later, after they were safe.

Zach used the jeep to distract him from his throbbing leg. However, when Gray wasn't talking to him his brain would think of Owen. Zach didn't want to think about the alpha, but he couldn't help it. He wondered what his aunt would do if she found out they had disappeared, which she should have found out by now. And also, what would Owen do?

 _Will Aunt Claire ask him to find us?_ Zach thought as he switched a wire and tried to get the jeep working again. It didn't work and Zach tried again.

 _I wonder what he will feel? Will he care about me?_ As he worked, Zach also argued with his omega side _. Will he get worried… nghhh, my mind is getting weird. We just met! Why should he care about me? This is not a fairy tale where there is a princess and a prince charming._ Zach mentally huffed while he tried to shut his omega side up. The boy tried switching the line and hope this time he would succeed.

"Okay, let's try again." He called and Gray nodded. The boy started the car and it worked. The jeep roared to life and both of them smiled. Gray immediately moved over for Zach to sit behind the wheel. However, his eyes showed full concern as he watched Zach limp into the car.

"When we get back, we're going to the First Aid Centre." Gray said as Zach closed the door. "By the way, I remembered you failed your driver's test."

"Only the written part," Zach grinned and Gray snickered. The older Mitchell smiled and hit the accelerator, sending the jeep forward.

/

There was an old path in the forest. Zach hoped it would lead them back to the park so he tried his best to stay on it. It's not because he couldn't drive, but because his body shook every time he moved too fast and caused his injured leg to throb in pain. Zach tried to keep steady hands as he drove. He wasn't going to make Gray worry more about him, and he thought he was doing well until he heard Gray cry out.

"Faster! Go faster!" The younger Mitchell shouted, fear evident in his eyes. It got Zach's attention and the older Mitchell turned to his younger brother.

"What?" Zach frowned before he looked in the rear view mirror and paled as he saw a giant group of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flying their way. Zach immediately hit the accelerator.

"Shouldn't they be in the Aviary?!" Gray shouted as the flying dinosaurs got closer and closer. And some even seemed to be interested in them.

"I don't know!" Zach shouted as the jeep went faster. In a minute or two, the jeep made it to the large field with a solid wall at the end. Zach sighed in relief. Good news, they're out of the restricted area. Bad news? There must be something wrong because there was no way the park would let those Pteranodons and Dimorphodons out of Aviary.

* * *

"No!"

Claire shouted as they witnessed the helicopter fall from the sky, into the Aviary. There was an explosion and Owen dragged Claire down to the ground as many Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flew out. He kept her there until all the flying dinosaurs had flew passed them. Owen was as upset as Claire, but he knew there was nothing they could change. Mr. Masrani was dead, and they were next if they weren't careful.

The raptors' trainer was going to suggest to Claire that they keep walking when Vivian called in. The female beta told her that Lowery had spotted Zach and Gray in the park area. He was sending Zara to them right now.

"Thank God!" Claire cried and closed her eyes in relief. Owen also felt relief wash over him. He sighed as his instincts seemed to calm down. At least the boys were safe, for now.

"Let's go," Owen called Claire who was still asking Vivian about the situation there, "Mr. Masrani is dead. You will be needed in the Control Room. You have to control the situation."

"I know," Claire nodded and they made their way back to the park area. Owen hoped nothing bad would happen to the boys, especially Zach.

/

Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were turning the park into shit when Owen and Claire arrived. Owen immediately went into action with security. Little did people know that Owen's favourite gun was a sniper rifle, not the shotgun he was seen carrying around when it was time for security checks. However, Owen had never taken any guns into the raptors paddock. He didn't want his girls to get confused.

Owen took the first Pteranodon down in one shot. After that he continued with a group of Dimorphodons flying toward them. Claire was standing on a broken table nearby, shouting and trying to find her nephews.

Owen spotted Zach and Gray before Claire. And what he saw made his blood run cold. Zach and Gray were being chased by a Pteranodon, and its sharp beak was going to reach Zach before anyone could get to them.

Owen pulled the trigger.

* * *

Zach tried to get himself between Gray and the Pteranodon as much as possible. He knew he's going to die. His injured leg screamed as he kept going forward even when he could feel the bleeding.

 _At least the adrenaline is on my side._ Zach thought as he kept running forward. However, his luck didn't last long as Zach tripped over something on the ground and fell down.

 _That's it. This is how I die_. The omega cried in his head as he fell down. Zach used his last second before his body hit the ground to push Gray forward. Then he curled into a ball and closed his eyes by instinct as he hit the ground.

However, nothing happened.

Zach blinked as the pain from the Pteranodon's beak jabbing into him didn't come. There were still people shouting and screaming around but he was totally fine. The omega uncurled himself as he felt Gray's hand on him.

"Zach! Zach!" His younger brother was calling his name frantically with a shaken voice. Zach blinked and turned to see Gray on his knees beside him. Gray looked both relieved and panicked at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Then came a familiar voice of an alpha he had been thinking of a lot these days. Zach turned his eyes from his brother to see Owen standing behind Gray with a rifle in his hand. The alpha looked very concerned about him, and Zach could feel his heart beat faster without a reason.

"I'm okay," Zach replied, sitting up slowly as the pain his left leg went back. He turned to his left to check his leg and gasped as he saw a dead Pteranodon on the ground just a feet away from him. There was a hole on where its eye once was. Dark red blood was streaming out.

"You shot it?" Zach asked as he tried to move away from the Pteranodon. He wasn't ready to stand up by his own legs yet, they're still throbbing. And Owen seemed to know this as the alpha bend down to grab his torso and his forearm softly, before holding Zach back to his feet.

Of course Zach stumbled from the sudden change of position and had to lean on Owen for support. The omega side of him purred while his cheeks blushed as Zach realized he was leaning on Owen with his back to the alpha's chest.

"Yes," Owen replied nonchalantly, nearly whispering, as if the alpha didn't know Zach's heart was beating so fast Zach afraid he might have a heart attack. However, Owen's voice changed in his next sentence. "You are injured." The alpha said and Zach could almost felt Owen's breath on his ear. He made Zach shivered as the omega could tell there were protectiveness and worries in Owen's voice.

 _Owen worries about me._ His omega side said and Zach quickly ignored it. He tried to stand on his own feet but Owen didn't let him go. The alpha even held on tighter and Zach felt like melting if they were not in this life-dead situation. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Gray watching them with slight suspicion in his eyes. Zach could only hope that Gray would forget it quickly.

"It's not a big deal." The omega then huffed and tried to pry himself from Owen. Luckily that the alpha seemed to realize what he was doing and where they are, so he let go of Zach. The older Mitchell stumbled forward a bit and turned to face Owen in time to see Claire running toward them.

"Zach! Gray!"

His aunt called before she pulled them into a hug. Relief washed over Zach's body as he hugged Claire back despite the pain in his left leg.

Claire asked them why they didn't come back when called. However, Owen interrupted her with concern in his face. Zach also saw that Owen risked a glance at him. That yellow-green eyes that looked at him were still full with worries and protectiveness.

"We have to go." The male alpha said, his voice held no room for protest. "And your nephew needs a medical attention." Owen said to Claire, his eyes were still on Zach and the boy felt his cheeks heated up again.

"God," Claire immediately turned her eyes to Zach and gasped as she saw his left leg. "What happened?" She asked and Zach gulped before he told her everything as they walked after Owen to safety.

/

It didn't take long for them to find Zara. She was pushed along with the crowd before she could find Gray and Zach. And the five of them made it to the Control Room safely.

Owen immediately grabbed a med kit and handed it to Zara before walking after Claire to talk to the staffs in the room. However, Zach had strangely had a feeling that Owen wanted to talk to him more than going with Claire.

Zach watched them talk as Zara grabbed his left leg and began to clean it with Gray as her assistant. The pain was bearable but Zach still had to distract himself. He watched as Owen and Claire talked with Lowery and Vivian. Behind them stood some staffs in black outfit Zach hadn't seen in the park before. Their eyes told Zach that they're very not friendly toward them.

Owen looked totally pissed after Lowery said something. He immediately turned to one of the staffs in black outfit standing in front of the monitor, clearly not interested in Owen. His aunt looked angry, but not as bad as Owen. However, even in a distance Zach still felt anger rolling from the two alphas. Even Gray felt it. And his younger brother immediately tried to move a bit further from where Owen and Claire were.

Owen talked to that staff - who was clearly the alpha and was in charge of his team here. They started shouting and Claire joined in. A snarl followed and Zach immediately dragged Gray to stay behind him by instinct.

"Why are they fighting?" Gray asked from behind Zach who let he perked up as the snarls died down. The alphas started talking with normal voice again, nevertheless, the vibe didn't change. They could still feel anger lingering in the air. "Shouldn't they take order from Aunt Claire? She is the manager, right?" The boy asked again, still staying close to Zach.

"I have never seen them before," Zara said quietly as she wrapped Zach's leg gently after she had taken care of the wounds. Her voice showed that she also worried about these new staffs who seemed to look like troopers more and more. "They wear InGen's outfit I have seen once at the office in New Mexico. Outfit of a special unit - InGen Trooper. I guess the board sent them. And that's going to be a problem." She ended her sentence with turning to look at those staffs carefully. It's clear that she didn't trust them either.

"Why?" Zach asked as Zara turned her attention back to him and continued to wrap his leg. Zach was hoping his leg to have nothing more than the scratched and a twisted ankle. Nevertheless, they still had to go for the x-ray at the mainland's hospital for sure.

"InGen always try to find their way around the rules Masrani Company set up." Zara replied, disgust showed in her voice. "They are greedy and know nothing about right or wrong. And with Mr. Masrani's death… I don't want to think of what they are going to do." She finished her sentence with a final tap at Zach's leg to make sure the bandage was secured.

"That sounds bad." Zach sighed and turned to in time to see Owen and Claire walking their way. Owen was clearly pissed off. Zach heard Gray gasped as he saw Owen's face.

"Come on," The alpha said, holding a hand for Zach to grab. And Zach subconsciously grabbed it. Unknown feeling bloomed in his stomach as he looked into Owen's eyes. He had a strange feeling that Owen wanted to hold him. However, the alpha let go before anything got awkward. And his aunt chose that moment to interrupt.

"Owen," his aunt spoke with stern voice, "They are not going to the raptors paddock with us." Her eyes were hard as she talked about the raptors. Clearly she still remembered the incident at the raptors' paddock.

"The raptors paddock?" Gray frowned, already putting himself between Zach and Owen. It was something that made Zach felt awkward. It's like his little brother got protective of him.

 _May be it's because the raptors incident?_ Zach thought as Owen sighed. The alpha ignored Gray and turned to Claire instead.

"Do you trust your nephews with these people?" Owen said, his voice was low but firm. His eyes showed that he was serious. "You are not their boss. They will do anything to make sure you will cooperate. I know bringing them there is an even worse idea, but what choices do we have? The best way to protect them is to stay together."

"Can't we send them to the port? We're evacuating people, I'm sure there are enough spaces to fit in." Zara asked, her voice was quiet as she glance at those staffs quickly. "And I will make sure they made it safely to Costa Rica." She added.

"No," Gray and Zach immediately protested and turned to their aunt. "We are not leaving without you." Zach said as firm as he could. Well, he definitely felt that he couldn't leave if his aunt hadn't gone with them. They had talked about this on the way to the Control Room, and their aunt had already promised she wouldn't leave them.

"But…" Claire tried but the look in Zach and Gray's eyes told her that they wouldn't back down. Alpha or not, Claire was their aunt and both of the Mitchell brothers wanted her to leave this island with them, not just have them leave her behind.

"Alright," finally, Claire sighed. "But stay close to me, okay?" She asked and her nephews quickly nodded.

Claire assigned Zara to stay with Lowery and Vivian, digging up every piece of information they could get from the InGen Troopers. Zara promised to do her best and wish all of them good luck. The look they gave each other had Zach having a strange feeling that Zara might be more than Claire's assistant. Nevertheless, Zach let that pass as he felt like it's not his right to judge.

The boy also felt like Owen was staring at him. However, every time Zach turned to look at the alpha, Owen's eyes were never on him. And Zach tried not to think about it.

 _This is not the time._ He thought, and something struck him hard. _Well, if this mess is taken care of, what about you and him? Maybe you won't get to see Owen again after this incident._ A voice said in his head and Zach did paused for seconds as his brain tried to decipher what he just cooked up.

Nevertheless, before Zach could explore his true feeling further, the elevator had reached its destination. Owen went out first, followed by Claire. After that it's Zach and Gray.

They followed Owen to the parking lot and climbed into a jeep. Aunt Claire kept telling them that nothing would happen, but, Zach had a feeling that something would happen eventually.

/

The raptors paddock was crowded with staffs who looked like a mercenaries more than InGen Staffs. Zach and Gray were told to wait in the car while Owen and Claire went out. From the look in their eyes, Zach knew they both are ready to fight.

Hoskins was there, Zach frowned when he saw that alpha. He felt like punching Hoskins but Owen did it for him. That made Zach smiled. However, Hoskins got the final laugh as he declared that they were going to use the raptors to hunt the escaping genetically modified dinosaur. A dinosaur which caused so much trouble to the park, including breaking into Aviary and let all those Pteranodons and Dimorphodons out. Hoskins said this operation is going to happen with, or without, Owen. And of course, Owen wouldn't let anyone lead his raptors – especially Hoskins.

/

Aunt Claire let Zach and Gray out of the jeep to walk around a bit as she made a call to Zara to update the situation. Gray immediately walked to the raptors paddock and Zach followed him closely.

The raptors were restrained in their cells, and all of them was very unhappy. Owen was with them. He went to caress one of the raptors Zach remembered Owen calling her Blue. And if he wasn't mistaken, the moment he walked near them, all their eyes were on him.

"Shh, easy girl," Owen spoke as he continued to calm the raptors down. Charlie squeaked and Owen turned their way. Zach thought he saw Owen slightly smiled.

"They like you." Owen said, nodding Zach's way as he walked closer to the bar. Gray was already resting his arm on it.

"Owen, are they tame?" Gray asked and Owen shook his head.

"They aren't" Owen replied, looking at Zach more than Gray. His voice was calm and smooth. Zach blushed as his omega side whispered; _yes, just like you, wild and so independent._

"What are their names?" Zach asked, just wanting to make sure he remembered them right. His eyes moved to the nearest raptor which was Blue. Zach looked at her and she stared back. Her stare made Zach had a strange feeling that Blue wasn't going to eat him if she was let out. He was so caught up in his thought he nearly missed when Owen answer his question.

"That's Charlie." Owen replied, gesturing to the raptor at the furthest corner from them. "That's Echo, and this is Delta." The raptors hissed softly as Owen called them. "This is Blue, and she is a beta." Blue screeched softly behind him as Owen said her name. She was clearly annoyed by the metal headgear that kept her mouth shut.

"Who is the alpha?" Gray asked, clearly not thinking about human biology. Owen chuckled and his voice sent shivers down Zach's spine.

"You are looking at him kid." Owen replied and Zach had to turn his head away to avoid meeting Owen's eyes. He knew Owen was looking at him with more than what he was saying. And he was afraid he might blush again while his omega side was purring at Owen's word. Gray opened his mouth to reply as their aunt interrupted.

"Gray, Zach, let's go." Their aunt called from behind. Zach and Gray turned to see Aunt Claire standing behind them. And it's clear that she didn't trust them near the raptors.

Aunt Claire wanted to get them into the truck to wait for this operation to end. Safety first – she said. Gray looked like he wasn't ready to go. However, their aunt just put her hands on Gray's shoulder softly, urging the boy to walk toward the truck. The female alpha offered Owen a smile which Owen returned. Zach felt himself getting unreasonably jealous. But he ignored his feeling quickly, telling himself it's not his business.

Zach quickly turned to follow Gray and his aunt. However, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm softly. The boy turned and saw that it's Owen. The alpha was standing beside him near the gate. Zach didn't know how Owen managed to get out of the paddock so fast.

The dim light made shadow covered half of Owen's face, except for those yellow-green orbs which were looking at him with a hint of concern. Zach gasped as he made out some parts of Owen's face from the silhouette. _Owen looked damn cool in this light_ , he had to admit. He also hoped he wasn't blushing. Or if he did, he wished Owen doesn't see it.

 _Stop thinking about him!_ His brain screamed. _You are going to be out of this island in less than 24 hours. Probably not seeing him again. Don't be stupid. Snap out of it! Don't let him play with you mind!_

"Zach" Owen's soft voice cut Zach out from his train of thought. The boy blinked and realized that he had been staring at Owen with his eyes speaking everything he was thinking.

"Zach," Owen called him again. His voice was soft and smooth. "I'm not playing with you. I will make sure we would be able to… to sort things out, after this."

"Um…" Zach nodded, feeling his cheeks heated up as his mind and his brain debated each other of what he should do – what he should say. "I… I'm…" He stuttered, before deciding to give Owen a short reply that he agree. "Okay." He said, waiting for Owen's response.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." The alpha said softly. His voice was serious but still hinted with care. Zach gulped. He wanted to huff but he knew this wasn't the time. Owen was truly concerned about him.

"I won't." Zach replied, glancing to raptors to avoid meeting Owen's eyes as he murmured softly. "You too." After that he completely turned his head another way, too shy to meet Owen's eyes. Also, Zach was afraid what he might see. He was afraid he would see rejection toward his care. However, the alpha didn't laugh at him or snort and telling Zach he was being stupid. Actually, Owen replied Zach with such gentle yet firm tone Zach knew he would melt if he was made of chocolate.

"I promise." Owen whispered. His breath was so close to Zach's ear, and it made the boy's cheeks reddened. Zach gasped and pulled his arm a bit, to silently tell Owen the alpha should release him. Which the alpha did, and he quickly turned to walk back to the paddock.

Zach wanted to say something to Owen, anything, but he heard his aunt call for him. Zach turned to where the sound came from and saw that Claire and Gray was half way toward the truck. They were also oblivion to what just happened. And that made Zach sighed in relief.

Their aunt insisted they hid in the back of the veterinarian truck while she would be observing the situation through the tablet at the front seat. So Zach and Gray climbed in the truck and tried to be patient to the situation as possible. Well, it's not hard for Zach. He already had something to occupy his mind with right now.

 _Owen might be better than other alphas._ His brain said. _He isn't playing with you._ His mind screamed next, and Zach almost had to suppress the dirty imagination he suddenly cook up. From the image of Owen pinning him on any nearest flat surface to how the alpha would take him. They only increased the redness of his cheeks and his heartrate.

Luckily, Gray decided to ask him about their future and expressed how he was so scared right now. It helped Zach immediately snapped out of his thought. Also, right now it's not a time to think about romance story. Gray came first. He would think about it later.

Of course Zach calmed Gray down eventually. He also wasn't kidding when he said he would always come back for Gray. _Heck, they're brothers._ They're going to come back to each other if needed.

/

As time passed, Zach couldn't help wanting to know what happen. So he and Gray slowly pushed the window between the driver and the back of the truck opened to watch from the tablet's screen in Claire's Claire hand.

Everything looked fine for the first few minutes, before the raptors turned to attack them instead. Zach gasped when all of the raptors turned to look at Owen. Then the raptors tried to kill everyone. They lost the sight of the raptor trainer at that point. Zach tried to cover Gray's eyes, didn't want his little brother to see.

An Ingen Staff ran to the car. He was covered in blood. His shouted that they had to get out of this place. Claire immediately started the car. Zach and Gray opened the back door to let him as the car roared to life and their aunt hit the accelerator.

As the car rushed forward, Zach and Gray helped the InGen staff in. Zach then moved to close the door and freeze as he saw a raptor, probably Delta, running after them. He shouted and immediately backed up as the raptor jumped forward. Her claws dig into the InGen Staff and he screamed in pain as the raptor tried to drag him out of the car.

Zach immediately grabbed the Staff's hand as he was pulled out. He tried to pull the man in, but the raptor was too strong. It resulted in Zach got pulled out of the car along with the staff. He heard Gray scream and felt glad that Gray wasn't quick enough to grab him. If Gray was quick enough, they all would get pulled out.

"Zach!"

He heard Gray screamed his name as he was pulled out of the car. It faded as the car was further and further away. Zach fell face first to the ground. His injured leg throbbed in pain as Zach heard the scream of the staff beside him. He turned in time to see Delta bite down on the man's neck and immediately scrambled to his feet as adrenaline washed through him. Without a second thought, Zach immediately dashed into the woods, knowing that he would be eaten alive if he chose to run on the road. The raptors were surely a lot faster than him. They would get him before he could get to the car.

A screech was heard, and Zach pushed himself to run faster. He fell but he kept going. Blood was pumping in his ear. The boy didn't know how long he had been running, he didn't even know where he was going. The only thing he knew was that he had to get away. He had to escape.

Rain started to pour down as Zach made into a clearing. He clearly had no idea of where he was or which way he should go. He heard something roared from the distance and immediately ran to his right, hoping it would be where Gray and his aunt were going.

Zach ran until he felt like his chest was going to explode. His vision was so blurry he had to stop. The boy slowed down into a walk and stopped as he had to catch his breath. Zach leaned onto the nearby tree for support. His legs screamed in pain. He bent down to see if the bandage was still there and sighed in relief when he saw that it was still intact.

 _Have to keep going, going and going, away from them._ His brain ordered, so Zach carried on. He slowly dragged himself forward. His leg hurt so bad but he choose to ignore them. He had to keep going. He had to get out of this place.

As time passed, it started to rain heavier and Zach was nowhere near where he wanted to be. Zach sighed and looked around again. The forest was so dark and everything looked the same. Trees and vines and grass everywhere.

 _Maybe I should rest a bit, maybe this might be safe enough to rest._ Zach thought as he took in his surrounding again. After that he slowly sat down, leaning on the tree besides him. The pain in his leg decreased as he wasn't putting his weight on it.

As Zach sat down, he knew there was no way he could go further. He was hungry and tired. He needed a rest before he could carry on. Rain made him wet and shivered from the cold. And he started to feel like his ass was leaking…

Then it hit him. _He was going into heat._ The suppressant's effect was only 12-14 hours. He normally took it in the morning, and then in the evening after dinner. This was clearly two hours after when he should take his medicine. If he didn't continuously take the medicine every 12-14 hours, the full heat would hit in 6-24 hours.

 _I'm so screwed,_ Zach thought as he could feel his body continue to warm up. He tried to get up and fell down again. His legs refused to take order from him as they continued to throb painfully.

 _Okay, I have to rest._ Zach sighed, trying to relax. _I will rest and then I will continue on my way. I have to get back to the park. I can do this. I just need some rest before I can continue._

The boy sighed and leaned his back fully on the tree, hoping nothing bad will happen.

Little did he knew, _there was a raptor running his way._


	6. Chapter 6

Zach didn't know how long he had been sitting here, under a tree. All he could do was hope that Gray and Aunt Claire were safe and far away from here. That was all he could really hope.

The boy sighed, feeling spikes of pain every time he tried to move his injured leg. Rain started to pour down again and he felt worse. Wet, in the middle of the forest with giant, hungry carnivores. This was totally not the kind of vacation he preferred.

Another wave of pre-heat hit him. Zach had to suppress a moan as he shivered. His muscle tensed and Zach could feel himself spasm. The heat made him feel light-headed and dizzy. Zach knew that even if he had suppressants with him, it was too late. He started to feel the craving of his instincts, wanting and pleading for an alpha. Right now he needed an alpha to get him through his heat that was about to hit.

No, not just an alpha. It was Owen. Only Owen.

Heavy rain poured down and Zach gasped, trying to curl into a ball. At least the rain might help with his heat, might slow it down a bit. Zach closed his eyes and leaned against the tree behind him. He already had an erection, and it was throbbing painfully in his pants. He wanted to cry, cry from the need inside. The heat was tearing his consciousness apart bit by bit. He want to cry from how hopeless his situation was.

Zach bit his lips and tried to force himself to sleep. If he was going to die, at least he wanted it to be as painless as possible. Getting eaten while sleeping didn't seem to be such a bad idea. However, the adrenaline in his system refused to let him sleep. Zach ended up shivering in place as the rain kept pouring and pouring for what felt like days.

In the end, with closed eyes, Zach decided that he should find a place that was more secure. Maybe his injured leg and ankle would be better tomorrow. Maybe he would be able to walk through the forest back to the park - if his full heat hadn't hit yet.

Zach then opened his eyes and turned to see if there was any place that would cover him from the rain more. However, when he turned to his left, there was a raptor standing there, staring at him. Shivers ran down his spine as Zach felt himself pale. She must have arrived when he'd had his eyes closed.

This raptor, Zach remembered Owen calling her Charlie. She looked curious, not showing any signs of aggression yet. However, Zach knew he couldn't trust her. She was a predator, she hunted humans. So he kept himself in place, praying that she wouldn't see him. However, she did, and she cooed. That made Zach whine in alarm, nearly giving an omega distress cry as his instinct suggested.

His flight or fight instinct suddenly kicked in. Zach tried to move himself away from Charlie immediately, only to have her snarl at him. Zach bit his lips and tried to go faster, resulted in his wounds being scrapped by the rocks beside him. This time Zach couldn't suppress the cry. Of course it wasn't bad enough to tear the bandage open, but it hurt nonetheless.

Surprisingly, Charlie cooed at him with a much softer tone. It was like she wanted to comfort him.

The raptor then moved closer and Zach was too frightened to do anything. But instead of biting him, Charlie nudged his arm and Zach gasped as the wet muzzle touched him. He wasn't sure what to do. Was she telling him to stand up? Is it easier for her to eat me if I stand up?

"Are you telling me to stand up?" Zach asked quietly, as he tried to look for any sign of aggression. "You're not going to harm me, right?" He asked again, timid and scared. But the raptor didn't do anything to him. Actually, Charlie just looked at him. She didn't make a sound, just continued nudging him on his lower back. Zach inhaled deeply, and decided to trust her.

* * *

Charlie whined as she made her way through the tall grasses. Her side where that thing hit hurt so much she wanted to scream. She didn't know what it was, but it made her blackout. She woke up as the rain started pouring down. The rain only made everything worse. Her wounds gave a painful throb as she continued walking.

The striped raptor made it into the woods after a minute. She wanted to call for her pack-mates, but she was afraid they wouldn't be the same. She didn't feel hungry and she didn't like the big dinosaur who suddenly claimed she was an alpha, and ordered them to attack and feed on humans.

At the time Charlie was too afraid to do anything else. But after seeing her Alpha, she snapped back to herself. However, before she had a chance to tell him she was so very sorry, something hit her and it hurt so bad she blacked out. And when she woke up, everyone was gone.

The trees helped protect her from the rain a bit as Charlie made her way deeper into the woods. She smelt no living things near and it helped in calming her nerves. No nearby creatures meant less threat. She was injured and she needed to rest before she could fight again.

The raptor continued on her way until she reached a stream and decided to have a drink. And after gulping down some water, she felt slightly better.

The wind blew and she screeched as her wounds hurt. But, the wind also brought her a familiar scent. The scent of that human.

Charlie immediately perked her head up to smell more of it. The scent wasn't strong, but she was still able to pinpoint where it came from. This time the scent had slightly changed, telling her the source of the scent was in distress and panicked.

The raptor sneered and ran to where the scent came from. She remembered that human now. He fell from above, Delta called her in to make a kill. In their pack Charlie was like everyone's baby, considering she was the youngest. Alpha, Blue, Delta and Echo always took special care of her and offered her easy prey to practice her skill. Charlie huffed and sped up as she felt herself getting closer. Her thoughts went back to when that male human fell down.

Charlie remembered that as she approached the male human, she smelt something different. Of course she smelt fear. Those male and female humans above them, except for their Alpha and the Alpha's friend, always radiate fear when she and her sisters got aggressive. But there was a hint of… sweet? No, a hint of something soft, fertile, and maternal, something she could sense even though she had never met her real mother. And it was very confusing since this was a male human. Males shouldn't smell fertile, only females.

Then Alpha appeared to protect this one. Of course Delta protested; the day before the alpha had forbidden them from eating that stupid prey, why forbid them again? Blue and Echo immediately came running to see what they were up too. Echo almost screamed joyfully at the new prey as Blue hushed, telling them to stay calm.

Alpha tried to forbid them from eating this new one, which had them very frustrated. But in the end, their Alpha finally told them why. Of course Charlie didn't understand what he said, but the vibe of protectiveness and possessiveness radiating from her Alpha made sure all of them immediately got the message. This one is their Alpha's mate. They all knew by instinct that harming the mate of an Alpha resulted in an immediate death. Sisters or not, if she harmed the male human, her sisters would kill her. Raptors were pack animals, to protect the young and the mothers is one of their top priorities.

Charlie remembered herself standing still, too amazed and surprised to do anything. Blue cooed as if asking why Alpha hadn't told them earlier. Delta was asking if this was true and when would they have children – she was so excited to teach them how to track down prey and hunt, and Echo was just too shocked to do anything else.

They were also confused by the mate's scent. He was definitely a male, but he smelt fertile. However, Echo guessed that being a male and fertile meant that the mate will be strong enough to carry more hatchlings than usual. This must be why Alpha choose him. They all agreed and Alpha didn't show any signs that they were wrong. So it meant that Echo was right. And this news pleased Delta a lot, because it meant she would have more students to teach in the future.

They let Alpha and his mate leave. And when their Alpha accidentally gripped his mate too hard, Charlie couldn't help but hiss for the alpha to be careful. The mate looked scared and Charlie felt so guilty. She was so sorry she scared the mate. Her sisters were very sorry too. They all wanted the mate to feel comfortable with them. A distressed and scared mother might try to keep her babies away from the pack. Being away from the pack meant less protection, and more chances that other predators might get to the babies.

When their Alpha and his mate were gone, she and her sisters spent time wandering around before getting back to where their alpha's mate had been. They smelt as much as they could - to make sure they remembered the mate's scent.

Unlike Alpha's friend, the Alpha's offspring were immediately considered members of the pack as soon as they were born. And the offspring needed their mother, so the Alpha's mate was immediately made a member of the pack too. Despite the mate not having a high status in the pack, Charlie and her sisters would protect the mate and the children no matter what.

Alpha gave them his mate's scent to remember before he gave them dinner. Charlie took in as much as she could - to make sure she wouldn't mistake him with others.

It didn't take long for her to find the mate. He was sitting under a large tree, looking worn out and tired. She approached him carefully, he also smelt like blood. The mate was injured. Charlie saw visible scratches along his face and his neck. The mate must have been running through trees and bushes. The scratches were not fatal, but they shouldn't have happened.

The mate turned his head to her and his eyes widened. Charlie felt fear radiate from him and it alarmed her. It made her panic too. She didn't know what to do or how to calm him down. The last time they met she didn't show him that she was friendly.

Charlie cooed, trying to tell the mate she wasn't going to hurt him. The mate made a whine, almost a cry of distress and tried to scoot away by using his upper limbs. Charlie blinked and looked at his legs, the left one had been covered with something she hadn't seen before. But Charlie could still smell the blood underneath its strange scent.

She snarled in anger at whoever dared hurt a precious member of the pack. However, the mate seemed to take her snarl as a show of aggression as he tried to get away. It resulted in him crying out in pain as his injured leg was scratched by a giant rock.

Charlie cooed again, this time trying her best to calm the mate down. She walked closer, trying to reassure the mate she wanted to help. Luckily, the mate didn't move away, or he just couldn't move away, as she slowly nudged his arm with her nose. She heard a gasp and looked into those frightened eyes to see a hint of hope.

The mate said something she didn't understand. But she read the vibe and knew that the mate was unsure if he should trust her. It seemed like her Alpha was too protective or possessive of his mate to show him to them, and it resulted in the mate not being sure who to trust. It was okay though. Charlie would do her best to make sure the mate was safe.

She nudged at him again, this time at his lower back. She tried to tell the mate this area was not safe. He seemed to understand her as he tried to raise to his feet. Charlie encouraged him with a rumble in her throat and immediately moved to support him with her body as the mate stumbled.

She heard a gasp as the mate found himself leaning on her shoulder for support. She cooed, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. This time he got her message.

Together they walked forward. Charlie led him further into the forest, trusting her instincts to find a place for them to stay. She was injured and she needed to rest too.

* * *

Zach didn't know how long he had been walking with this raptor supporting him. He held onto her shoulder as they walked the forest. Charlie leaded him deeper and deeper until they reached an old building, covered by trees and moss. The double door was half opened. Charlie cooed and led him forward.

They approached the building slowly. It looked safe enough. Climbing up several stairs to the front door was even more painful for Zach. However, they were finally at the entrance and Charlie led him inside.

The place seemed to be like an old flat. Maybe it was once a flat for the workers of Jurassic Park years ago. However, it could still protect them from the rain and there was no sign of any creatures except the plants. Moonlight shone dimly down through the broken ceiling, along with rain.

On the left was a broken staircase leading to the higher floors. And as Zach was in no condition to climb, Charlie led him to the right instead. On the right was a wall where there were a large door with the word 'Storage' written above it; the sign was almost gone though. Zach pushed the door opened with his free hand and this room turned out to be a room that stored mattresses, sheets, pillows and a lot of blankets.

"Just what I need," Zach smiled, limping into the room with Charlie's help. There were many holes in the ceiling, letting moonlight shine down, along with rain. Zach huffed and tried to avoid those holes as much as possible. He didn't want to get any wetter than he already was.

Many mattresses were still covered by plastic, so they were still clean. Zach smiled and tried to pull the mattress down to the dusty floor. Charlie helped him with a swift pull of her mouth, tearing off both the plastic and some part of the mattress on the way down. Not that Zach minded. Right now this was the best he could hope for.

After he had the mattress down, Zach turned to grab as many blankets as possible and threw them all on the mattress, along with a pillow. As he arranged his bed, Zach tried not to think about the something leaking down his legs. He tried to think that the extra wetness was the work of the rain, not his body going into heat.

Zach sat on his makeshift bed after he finished. He groaned and turned in time to see Charlie perk her head up from the roll of mattresses she was in. After that she pulled one of them down and moved it his way until it was between Zach's makeshift bed and the door. After that Charlie slowly laid down on it, rumbling in her throat as she did so.

"Thank you," Zach said and the raptor cooed back at him. The boy turned his eyes from the raptor to his leg. The wound looked just fine. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had thought. If he made it out of this place alive, he would thank Zara for her skill. However, what he worried about was his sprained ankle. It was throbbing painfully right now. He couldn't move it much, which meant he couldn't run. And that was very bad.

The boy sighed and scooted further onto his bed and laid his head down on the pillow. Of course he was wet from the rain and from something leaking constantly from between his legs, but Zach chose to ignore his condition for now. He needed some sleep. He definitely needed it.

It didn't take long for his eyes to close after Zach pulled the blankets over himself. Feeling a bit better as the soft fabric protected him from the cold. In less than two minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Blue sneered as she smelt something in the air, even though it was raining. A familiar scent she had smelt just days ago. It distracted her. She had tried to follow that human and he just disappeared. Damn! Where is he! Alpha would be displeased if she failed to…

Wait.

The human she tried to follow is her alpha. But, why would he… Oh, no.

Blue immediately shook her head. What had happened to her?! Why did she turn on her alpha? What in the world? She didn't understand. How could she suddenly trust the word of a dinosaur who just happened to be bigger and could speak their language! Was she scared of it, yes, she was. But right now? Right now she wasn't! She was going to rip it apart. That disgraceful bitch! How dare she trick them into attacking their Alpha?!

The raptor snarled and stopped as she smelt that scent again. A light sweet scent, sweeter than it was in her memory. The scent of the alpha's mate. And he was distressed. Blue didn't know that a male human could be a mother, but it seemed that her alpha's mate could.

Oh no, did they harm the mate? Blue was suddenly panicked. She knew by instinct that there was three things they must not harm, no matter what.

First, the alpha. Second, his mate. Third, his children.

She must find him and make sure the mate is unharmed. If her sisters harmed him, alpha would be very upset. She would be upset herself.

The raptor scented the air again before she bolted to where the scent came from.

* * *

Owen wasn't sure if he had gotten away from Blue yet. He couldn't hear her screech anymore. She must be far away by now. However, he wasn't sure enough to slow down.

As he made it back to the raptors' paddock, everyone was already dead or gone.

'Owen! Owen are you there?!' Claire frightened voice called him from the radio still attached to his shirt. Owen quickly picked it up.

"I'm here. Are you and the boys alright?" He asked, observing the place. "This place is a mess." He said, deciding that if he made it out alive, he was going to kill Hoskins - or at least cripple the bastard.

'Thank God you're alright.' Claire replied, her voice was shaking and Owen knew something bad had happened. He had a feeling it was about Zach.

'Owen,' Claire continued, 'I lost Zach.'

Owen felt his blood run cold. And he felt colder and colder every minute that passed as Claire told him how Zach got pulled out of the truck. But when she turned the car back around to get her nephew, one raptor charged at them, they barely made it out alive. However, Gray confirmed that he saw Zach running into the forest as the raptors continued to chase the truck and barely got them. The boy was sobbing when he told Owen this.

Claire said that once she rammed one of the raptor into the wall nearby, and the other raptor stumbled and fell on the tank Gray pushed off the truck, they went back to where Zach fell out. They found only the trooper's body. Zach was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long for Owen to find Claire and Gray. They were not so far away from the paddock. Gray was sobbing while Claire held him close. Her face showed that she didn't know what to do. The female alpha was torn between going after Zach and staying with Gray, but she wouldn't risk taking Gray with her.

"Owen," Claire cried as Owen parked his motorcycle. Owen didn't look at her. He knew it wasn't her fault.

"I can track him." Owen said, lowered himself down to rest on his knee as he looked at the trail. "You take Gray back to the park and get out of here." He said with a voice leaving no room for argument.

"I'm not going without Zach." Gray protested, even when he was sobbing.

"You have to," Owen replied, standing up, eyes fixed on the forest. "We can't risk losing you."

"Gray, come on." Claire urged her nephew to walk but Gray refused. So the female alpha shot her nephew an apologetic look before abruptly picking him up. Of course Gray protested and screamed, but his strength was no match for hers as the female alpha hurled him into the truck.

Owen stood where he was as the sounds of Gray screaming and the truck roaring faded into a distance. He took a deep breath. Zach's scent still lingered in the air. Being born with physical abilities above standard had its advantage, as it made Owen one the best trackers on his team when he was in the Navy. It seemed that he had to use this skill once again.

The alpha moved his motorcycle into the forest and slowly followed Zach's trail. It was clear that Zach didn't know where he was going, as the omega's trail showed that he had run deeper into the northern area of Isla Nublar.

Owen sighed and made sure his rifle was secured on its strap before he took off. The scent got stronger as Owen silently ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Alphas were known for their strength and endurance. Owen had both abilities above average, and he hoped it would be enough for him to reach Zach before something else got to the boy.

Heavy rain poured down but that didn't stop Owen. He simply pushed himself even more. He had to find Zach before the rain erased all traces of the boy's scent.

* * *

Blue slowed down as she scented something more than the mate. It was Charlie. Her sister was still alive.

The raptor screeched in joy before she dashed forward. And she was heading in the same direction with the mate.

It didn't take long for Blue to reach the old building that was covered in plants. Charlie and the mate's scents told Blue they were here. She screeched softly and carefully stepped inside. There was a coo from the left and Blue turned to see Charlie standing not so far away.

Charlie cooed at her, showing how glad she was that Blue found them. Blue cooed back and immediately went to check her sister over. Charlie was wounded, but she was going to live. And that's enough.

Charlie cooed again, telling her about the alpha's mate. Blue screeched as she felt anger flood through her. How dare they?! She was going to tear the one who hurt the mate apart. And she was sure the alpha would let her do it. Or he would do it himself.

Her sister gestured for her to go check on the mate. Blue hummed and walked into the room on their right. The mate was sleeping peacefully on a makeshift bed. His scent was even sweeter then she remembered.

Blue then turned to tell Charlie to get some rest. She would guard the entrance.

* * *

Owen slowed down as he approached an old building covered in plants. It must have been here since the old park was built. The rain also stopped as he carefully stepped toward the entrance. He heard a snarl, and then there was a raptor with blue stripes decorating her sides standing before him. Blue.

Owen prepared to fight or flee, but Blue didn't attack him. She just stood there, like she was unsure of what she should do. It surprised Owen, it also sparked hope that she wasn't completely brainwashed by the I-Rex. Or if she had been brainwashed, that she had snapped back to herself.

"Blue," Owen said, holding his hands up. "Easy girl." He said, watching her reaction carefully. Just because Blue didn't attack him the instant she saw him didn't mean that she wouldn't do it later. He had seen enough of what a velociraptor could do.

Surprisingly, Blue cooed at him. There was no sign of the aggression she had displayed hours ago. It was like the encounter with the I-Rex had never happened. Blue even stepped back, inviting him in. A sign of submission. Also, if he wasn't mistaken, she looked like she felt guilty.

"Blue." Owen called, taking a careful step forward. "Good girl." He praised her, and she cooed back in response.

Owen followed her carefully as Blue kept stepping back. Zach's fading scent immediately got stronger as he entered the building. It filled his nostrils and Owen had to suppress his purr.

So Zach is here. He thought, standing in place to take the scent in. The boy is nearly in heat. Shit. It hit him and Owen had to suppress the urge to go straight to where the scent was streaming from. He warned himself not to let his instincts take control.

Owen turned to look at Blue like he wanted a confirmation that Zach was here. Despite the former incident, Blue screeched and led him to the room on the right. Owen followed her and gasped as he saw Charlie sleeping on an old mattress. Beside her, Zach was sleeping on another mattress, buried under layers of blankets. Zach's sweeter scent filled his nostrils. Owen let himself rumble as he took in the scene. Besides him, Blue screeched softly, walking in to check on Charlie.

"What in the world…" The alpha wondered, smiling a bit as Blue nuzzled his shoulder. "Did you find them and bring them here?" He asked, feeling relief wash over him, his girl was back to her old self again. More important than that, Zach was safe.

Blue warbled and walked back to Charlie. The youngest raptor of the pack had already woken up. She turned her head and cooed excitedly at Owen, before coming over to nuzzle him softly on his torso. Owen smiled, his girls were back.

"Easy Charlie," He chuckled, rubbing her muzzle gently. "Damn, what did they do to you?" The alpha asked as he saw the wounds on Charlie's side. She cooed and rubbed his shoulder with her head like she was trying to say she was alright.

Before Owen could ask more about his girl's condition, they heard a soft rustling sound. Charlie and Blue immediately turned to the source of the sound, which was Zach. The boy was stirring and beginning to wake up.

Seeing that the boy was waking up, both raptors cooed at him before walking out of the room. Owen's eyes followed them as Charlie and Blue walked to stand guard at the door. Owen knew they were not guarding him, they were guarding Zach.

"Owen?"

A soft voice calling from behind him had Owen turning to the omega. Zach was now sitting on the mattress in the same spot he had been laying earlier.

"Zach," Owen nodded and walked to sit near the mattress, with his back leaning on the wall. Owen didn't dare sit any nearer, he was afraid his self-control might snap. "How is your leg? Did my raptors hurt you?" He asked, wanting to make sure the boy was okay.

"Fine, the bandage is still intact. And no, your raptors didn't hurt me." Zach replied, turning around. He froze as he saw that there were two raptors standing in front of the door. "Who is that?" He asked.

"Blue," Owen replied, turning his eyes to watch the raptors. "How did you get here?" He asked, observing Zach in the dim light.

"I… I was pulled out of the truck with that trooper." Zach replied, his voice was shaking a little. Owen was not sure if it was from cold, fear or something else. "I ran. I didn't even look back… or check where I was going. I-I… I just kept running." The omega glanced at the raptors while he spoke. Owen knew Zach was avoiding his eyes as the omega's scent got stronger. It made Owen wanted to moan, but he restrained himself. He knew his scent must be affecting Zach as the boy's voice shook while he spoke.

"Then… then Charlie found me." Zach continued, still avoiding Owen's eyes. "She brought me here. She slept. I slept. And now you're here." He finished the sentence with a soft moan. Owen closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. Zach's scent was so sweet, so inviting.

Get it together Owen, you passed this test when you joined the Navy. You can do it again. His brain ordered and Owen let out a shuddering sigh. In training, he was locked in a room with an omega in heat. They were separated by wooden bars that Owen could very easily break through if he had wanted. He didn't know how he managed to survive those 12 hours, locked up, without harming anything but his hands.

"I see," Owen nodded, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He said, looking at his watch. It was nearly midnight and there was thunder once again booming outside, signalling that there was going to be another wave of heavy rain soon. Owen frowned and tried the radio - hoping he could call for help. Sadly, the radio had no signal. Great.

The alpha then tried to figure out where he was. He must be somewhere in the old park. It shouldn't take him too long to get to the nearest road back to the park. Zach's scent got stronger and Owen turned, so he was sitting with his side to Zach, hoping it would help decrease the amount of scent flowing to his nose. He hoped Zach wouldn't take this as an act of disgust.

"Owen," Zach whined softly and his voice pulled Owen out of his thoughts. The alpha abruptly turned to look at the omega who was still sitting on the mattress. It seemed that the boy had already taken it as an act of disgust. The alpha in him roared and Owen knew he was screwed. No, he knew he was about to screw things up. There was no way he wasn't going to screw things up.

Thunder boomed again, before heavy rain started pouring down like there was no tomorrow. Owen cursed and thunked his head back against the wall behind him.

He was trapped in the middle of a forest in the northern area of Isla Nublar. There was an I-Rex and Velociraptors on the loose. And an injured, nearly in heat, omega was sitting beside him. To make matters worse, the omega was only a teenager and Claire Dearing's nephew - Zach Mitchell.

Owen felt his alpha side roar at the light, sweet scent coming from the boy beside him. It took all his might to keep from moving closer to the poor kid. Owen tried to reason with himself, no, with his alpha instincts, that Zach was injured, barely conscious, and he was just a kid.

Like those Velociraptors, his alpha instincts snapped its jaw at him and protested.

Owen cursed himself, then he cursed everyone who had anything to do with bringing this teenage omega to Isla Nublar when the I-Rex decided to break out. However, another whine from Zach had Owen snapping back to the omega again. He could smell that the heat had almost hit.

"Zach," Owen called, and the omega moaned at his voice. The alpha felt himself harden, but he kept himself in place. "Zach, you need to hold on. I'll try to get you back to the park as quickly as possible. Please, just hold on." He tried to promise with the firmest voice he could manage. Zach blinked and bit his lips, the action that had his alpha side roaring for more.

"I… I'll try…" Zach said, voice shaken. "Where… where's Charlie?"

"She's outside, guarding." Owen answered softly, not wanting to startle Zach. "How did you two get here? Claire and Gray told me you fell off the truck. But when they got back, you weren't there."

"I…I don't know." Zach shook his head. "I… I ran away from… I don't know… Delta? It was so dark. I just ran. I ran until I couldn't go on. I needed a rest. I sat down and closed my eyes, then she just popped up out of nowhere." Zach's voice was still struggling to hold firm as he spoke. "She… she didn't want to kill me. I… I don't know why. She just brought me here." He finished his story with a shrug.

"I see," Owen nodded, he intended to ask about Blue when another wave of sweet scent hit his nose. Zach shivered and whimpered while Owen had to bit the inside of his cheeks to suppress a growl. He could feel that Zach's heat has almost here.

"Dis-Distract me. Tell me how you got here?" The boy asked, hugging himself and trying to wrap as many blankets around his shivering form as possible. Owen saw Zach hiss as the blankets rubbed against his new wounds. In a normal situation, Owen would have asked to check Zach's wounds. But right now he wasn't even trusting himself to move.

"I escaped." Owen replied, sighing as he felt himself throbbing almost painfully in his pants. "Your aunt called when I made it back to the paddock. I met with her and your brother where you fell off the truck." He paused as Zach's eyes widened when Owen mentioned Gray. "Your aunt took your brother back to the park. I followed your trail. It led me to this building." Owen continued in his calmest voice. He was also keeping close eye on Zach. Omegas who were nearly in heat sometimes accidently hurt themselves and others around them from fear and distress. He wouldn't want something like that to happen.

"How?" Zach asked, tightening the blankets around him. Owen blinked but listened to what Zach wanted to ask next, "How did you find me? It's dark and…" The boy trailed off.

"I followed your scent." Owen replied, a hint of a smile in his eyes. "Gotta say your scent is the sweetest thing I have ever smelt. Sweeter than those I had smelt during my time in the Navy. It wasn't hard to track."

"You've been in the Navy?" Zach gasped, looking Owen up and down; his cheeks flushed from Owen mentioning his scent. Owen had to stop himself from teasing Zach about his red cheeks. He had been teasing the boy too much.

"Yes," Owen nodded, "I've been in the Navy. Fighting terrorists, doing military stuff, etc. And then I got bored, so I decided to quit and go train raptors instead." He replied nonchalantly, as if what he said was stuff people did every day.

"You got bored?" Zach frowned, "I don't think so. Is it about money?" The boy finished his question with a grin.

"Damn, you're smart." Owen laughed, smiling. He liked this kid so much already. Zach laughed with him. The boy's laughter was a music to his ears.

"I am," Zach gave him a cocky grin and Owen couldn't help but chuckling softly.

"Yes, it's also about money." Owen said, "My mother has cancer. I need money to pay the hospital." He said, observing Zach. "Mr. Masrani offered me triple my annual salary from the Navy. That's how I ended up on Isla Nublar." Owen finished his story with a smile. His heart fluttered as Zach smiled back.

"I see," Zach nodded, "so what did you do in the navy? Weapon specialist? Um…Spying? I don't know… A dolphin trainer?" The boy asked, getting curious and forgetting about his heat for a moment.

"No, not exactly… But I did used to train dolphins before coming to Isla Nublar." Owen answered. He nearly gulped at the question. No one had asked him about his career since he arrived at Isla Nublar. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with him saying 'I'm from the Navy'. Of course there was a paper about his former career, but Owen still felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"Alright," Zach nodded, knowing that Owen wasn't comfortable. So he changed the topic. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years and a half," Owen replied, "the first year is the best." He had a feeling that Zach wanted to ask about him and Claire. But the young omega somehow decided not to ask.

"Why is it the best?" Zach titled his head a bit, not intending to spread more scent. Still, Owen had to bit his lower lip to suppress himself from growling anyway.

"The first year the girls were still young." Owen shrugged, trying to distract himself with the memories of his girls. "I could still have them all settled peacefully on my bed. Still could keep them away from prying eyes."

"Like Hoskins?" Zach interrupted, disgust showed in his voice when he said the name of the other alpha.

"Like Hoskins." Owen nodded, liking Zach more and more. He had to admit that Zach is attractive, not because the boy is a virgin omega, but because of his personality. Also, Owen already liked Zach's attitude.

"So, how is the second year?" Zach continued, "The raptors grew up and then?"

"They grew up," Owen nodded, "We moved them into their paddock when they were around eighteen months old. After that Hoskins kept checking on them, to see if they're old enough. I want to protect them from him. They have never learnt until another disaster like this one occurred." He grunted at the end, showing his disapproval of InGen's action.

"I…" Zach opened his mouth and closed it. The boy looked unsure, but he continued anyway. "I hope others are okay."

"They are going to be okay." Owen gave Zach a reassuring smile, feeling in unity with his instinct that he had to comfort the boy. "Claire has three helicopters ready to be called at any time. She will make sure your brother gets out of here safely."

"I see," Zach nodded, smiling. "So, then it's just us who are still lost in the woods." He added.

"We won't be lost for long." Owen chuckled, "I plan to get going as soon as the rain stops, if you are okay with that."

"I will be." Zach nodded before sudden inhaling sharply. The scent got stronger and Owen knew they're losing time. Zach's heat was going to hit at any minutes by now. Owen knew the omega was suppressing the moan. He knew Zach was scared, scared of the heat and Owen.

"Zach," Owen said slowly, already gripping the vines near his legs. He had to make sure he wouldn't do anything to the boy. "Zach, listen. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Zach whined at his words. The boy wasn't convinced and Owen knew he was the one to blame.

"Zach, listen to me." He tried again, making sure his voice wasn't wavered by the scent. "I have to apologize. For everything. I know it's my fault you don't trust me. In most of our encounters, I let my instinct take over. I know I could control it but I choose not to. I won't lie. At that time I wanted to tease you." He paused for the words to sink in. Zach blinked but making no sound as the boy bit his lower lip.

"I'm used to letting my instinct roam free since I started working here. It helps me understand the raptors. And now I regret it because I let it go too far. Like in the restroom, the evening we first met. Or after I got you out of the raptors' paddock." He continued. Owen was saying the truth. He actually had a very high self-control once he decided he had to control himself. Owen had been letting his instinct roam free since he had to raise the raptors. Owen understood them better when he used his instinct. But right now he had to bring back his military training. He wouldn't let himself taking advantage of this boy, not again.

"You can punch me later for that. But right now I want you to calm down." The alpha continued, made sure his voice was calm and unhurried. "I won't move from where I'm sitting until the rain stops. And after the rain stops, we will get out of here. You will have your medicine. Everything is going to be fine." Owen ended the sentence with a smile, trying to make Zach believe everything is going to be okay.

"Remember what you say," Zach tried to smile. "I might decide to punch you." He grinned. Owen couldn't help but to grin back.

"I will," Owen nodded. He was about to ask Zach about the omega's reason for hiding his true biology when another wave of strong sweet scent hit him. He groaned, almost growl, while Zach gasped.

"I feel hot," Zach whimpered, gripping his blanket tighter. "It's so weird." He added, looking at Owen.

"The heat, Zach. It is just the heat." Owen replied softly, "We still have time. Try to sleep or something. It will help."

"Don't want to sleep," Zach whimpered, "I-I just… I… I… I don't know what I want!" He cried in frustration. Behind Zach, Blue and Charlie perked in to see if everything is okay. And they quickly went back to their former spots after they saw no threat.

"Easy," Owen replied, digging up his memories about how he dealt with so many omegas in heat when he was in the Navy. He also knew what Zach wanted. He knew the omega was too embarrassed to say it out. It's okay though. Owen wouldn't know what face he should make if Zach said it out loud.

"I-I…" Zach stuttered and sobbed. He covered himself with the blankets more. Owen cooed softly, wanting to calm Zach down.

"Just stay still," Owen said, slowly instructing both himself and Zach what to do. The memories of the missions when he was in military slowly surfaces as he kept talking. "Cover your nose with the blanket. Block my scent." He said slowly and Zach complied. "Good, that's it." He continued, keeping his voice calm and gentle.

Zach whimpered softly. However, the boy had stopped shaking and Owen let out a sigh. He hoped this situation wouldn't turn ugly. Four years ago he had encountered something like this. Owen was trapped in a tunnel with a female omega he had to rescue. Her heat chose that moment to hit. It was one of the worst missions Owen had ever had. His self-control nearly snapped as the omega clawed at him, asking, pleading for his cock and his knot. All Owen could do was keeping himself still as much as possible while the omega begged and begged. He remembered letting the omega rubbing herself against him and came twice. After that he decided that he had to knock her out before his self-control would snap.

So Owen subdued her to sleep and waited at the furthest corner of the tight space they had left. His teammates could dig him and the omega out after they were trapped for 24 hours. Owen remembered himself crying for a heavy sedative as soon as his teammates reached him. The beta medic immediately injected him with it before Owen attacked his alpha teammates.

Owen had received many compliments from his friends and his commander when he got back to the base. Not every alphas had such high resistance to omegas in heat as he had, especially unmated alphas – they said. However, Owen prayed that he wouldn't be stuck in this kind of situation again. And it seemed like God had ignored his call.

They stayed like that for half an hour. Owen kept his breath steady and shallow, so he wouldn't take much of the boy's scent in. There was an obvious bulge at the front of his pants but Owen ignored it. He knew Zach saw it too, and he was glad the boy didn't back away. The more Zach moved, the more his scent spread. The more the scent spread, the worse their situation would become.

After a while, Owen tried to relax his shoulder and his legs. He slowly let his head rest easily against the wall again. Zach was quiet for a while, maybe they could get through this without any incident. Maybe everything would turn out just fine.

Then Zach chose that moment to jump on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen immediately pushed Zach away. It wasn't his instinct ordering him to do that, it's his military training. Actually, the alpha side of him was growling in displeasure as why Owen didn't grab the boy.

"Zach, hey, Zach!" The alpha moved away from the wall as Zach stumbled backward, nearly fell to the ground. "Don't do this. Fight it." He growled, at his alpha side more than at Zach. "Fight it." Owen repeated, also telling himself to do the same. His alpha side stirred and grinned. Owen knew it was going to fight him again. He almost felt the need crawling at the back of his skull.

"It's too hot," Zach whimpered, almost crying. Owen felt his heart rate increase as another wave of the alluring, sweet scent hit his nose. He was stunned as his mind and body fought over what he should do; push the boy away, or grab him close.

Then Zach chose that moment to jump on him again. Without the wall behind him, the momentum sent Owen down to the floor, finding himself on his back with Zach on top of him, straddling his hip.

 _Shit_ was all Owen could think at that moment. Zach was also sitting directly on the bulge between his legs, causing spark of blissful sensation. The sensation that nearly had Owen grabbing Zach's hip and grinding that firm ass against him more.

"Zach…" Owen subconsciously growled as Zach's moved to place his hands on Owen's shoulder. "Hey, don't let the instinct taking over." Owen said, but Zach didn't seem to be listening. The omega moaned and grounded himself back against Owen's growing erection.

Despite the situation, Owen had to admit he had a nice view here. Zach wasn't masculine or anything near that type, but he was also not thin or fragile. This omega was lean, and strong. He looked like someone who liked to run track to keep fit. In the corner of his brain, Owen mused if he would have a chance to have a morning run with Zach someday.

"Need… I need…" Zach whimpered and panted, snapping Owen's attention back to him. "Need you… you…" The boy gripped Owen's shoulders and pressed his ass against the alpha's growing bulge. Owen opened his mouth and closed it, not sure of what he should say. Zach saw his hesitation and immediately dipped his head down to capture Owen's lips in a sloppy kiss, their first time kissing each other.

 _I really don't prefer having the first kiss likes this._ Owen thought, mentally sighed _. Yeah, would be better if we're in a nice room, with a bed. A place we could mate without something to disturb…_ his alpha side added, before Owen pushed it away from his brain. He knew the instinct would fight back, but Owen was having a bigger problem. Zach.

Zach moaned against him as Owen couldn't deny kissing the boy back. Zach's lips were soft and hot. He tried to tell himself to stop, snapping his lips shut in time as Zach started using his tongue. The alpha also stopped his hands before they grabbed Zach's hip. He brought them down to grab at the vines on the floor instead.

The omega huffed as Owen seemed to respond to him less and less. Nevertheless, Owen couldn't suppress his satisfied growl as the boy pressed his hip against his. Zach kept pressing for a while before he started moving in circle, grinding their erections together, making Owen groan deep, his knuckles turning white from gripping the plants so hard. He needed Zach to stop. He needed Zach to stop before his self-control snapped.

 _First I have to make Zach stop kissing me,_ The alpha thought as he felt his conscious slowly drifting away, opening the way for his instinct to take over with gleeful snarl. _I needed Zach to stop right now!_ So Owen did the first thing he could think off; he bit Zach's lower lip, hard. He knew he would draw blood, and he already felt bad as his teeth sunk into Zach's lip.

Zach yelped and immediately released Owen's lips in surprise. Drops of Blood was already forming on Zach's lip. Owen felt guilty, but he snarled as Zach moved his face closer again. Zach immediately backed away, getting the message that Owen didn't want a kiss. However, Owen was still panting as he looked at the boy on top of him. Zach had backed away, but he still kept grinding their erections together. And yes, Owen was painfully hard right now.

 _This is bad._ He thought, and knew that it would get worse as Zach started placing kisses along Owen' jaw. _At least he knew you didn't want to kiss._ A voice suggested with hope _. Yeah, so he is trying to please you, so you might let him kiss you again._ Second voice grumbled, and Owen mentally grimaced at his thought.

Moreover, Zach's scent told Owen that the full heat had already hit the boy.

 _Shit._ Owen thought, and that was all he could think of as Zach thrusted his erection into Owen's again, with more force that nearly had the alpha grunting. _This is also his first heat. It means the kid would be totally unable to control himself. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm screwed. I'm so fucking screwed._ Owen's brain screamed. He mentally cursed and tried to think of the way to stop Zach before the situation get out of hands. In the back of his mind, he could hear his alpha's instinct purring in delight.

"Owen, please."

The omega on top of him whimpered, begging and snapping Owen out of his thought. The older male grunted and kept his hands secured around the vines _. Zach isn't himself. The boy was driven by the instinct to mate._ He could not let himself lose control too. He would not give in.

 _Well, it's easier said than done._ And his alpha side decided to make it harder for Owen to stay still with a virgin omega writhing on top of him.

 _Breed him. Mate him. Claim him. Do it right now. He wants you. He wants me. Mate him. Mate him. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. He needs you. Mate. Mate. Mate._

His instinct was screaming at him at the top of its voice. Owen tried to ignore it. He wouldn't let his instincts take control. He had successfully controlled it so many times when he was in the Navy. He wouldn't lose this time. _He will not._ Those omegas he rescued had done this to him before. He would not lose to his instinct. However, when Zach grinded their hips together, Owen nearly lost it.

Zach panted as he moved himself up and down, pressing himself against Owen as the alpha groaned. Soft moans and pleas were heard as the omega continued his ministration. Owen groaned again. He knocked his head against the floor, trying to knock some senses into his mind. His hands grabbed the vines on the floor tighter, nearly breaking them. And he wasn't going to let go without any plans of where he would put his hands.

The alpha closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breath. He nearly succeeded when he felt something dripping onto his crotch, then onto his erection. He knew instantly that it was the omega's natural lubricant. Zach moaned against his ear again before thrusting his erection harder against Owen's. The omega's moan sounded like a sob as he rubbed his face against the alpha's left cheek - trying to get Owen to respond.

"Owen please!" Zach begged again. The alpha could almost feel every muscle of the omega as Zach dragged himself up and down Owen's body like a snake. Slender hip swayed and pressed hard against his. More lubricant dripping on him and making Owen gulp. He inhaled sharply as he felt Zach tremble, and immediately regretted it as he drew in more of his sweet scent. His alpha side roared for him to grab the omega and fuck him until the boy couldn't walk. Owen mentally growled back at it, snarling at his instinct to back off.

"Zach, I can't do it." Owen replied. His voice was so hoarse, as he fought his instinct with everything he had. However, his words seemed to be not getting to Zach as the omega begged again.

"I need… I need…" Zach sobbed, held onto Owen as he kept thrusting and grinding himself against Owen. The boy's clothes were still wet from the rain, but the dripping was surely not from it. The omega's sweet scent made Owen feel light-headed. He tried to suppress the satisfied moan as Zach rolled his hip against him. The alpha also grunted as Zach decided to palm his erection. The boy's hands were shaking but the friction was so wonderful it almost made Owen loosen his hands on the vines.

"Owen, I can't fight it. I can't!" Zach cried, his other hand letting go of Owen's shoulder to palm his own erection and Owen's. "Do something!" Zach shouted, tears streaming down his face. The sensation was so overwhelming and Owen knew he was going to lose. He was going to lose if he did nothing to stop Zach.

"You can." Owen replied between grinding teeth. Zach was crying and it made Owen felt like a fucking asshole. "You can Zach. You can fight it!" He shouted, not sure if he was telling himself or the boy. Or maybe both.

"I can't!" Zach cried, resting his forehead against Owen's neck - where the alpha's scent was the strongest. "I need you… need you…" He whimpered desperately, inhaling and sobbing. Owen bit his lips to suppress another groan. His alpha side was shouting at him, clawing at him to give in. Clawing and calling him an asshole who wouldn't mate the omega that was begging and crying.

"Zach…" Owen tried to say something to Zach, but didn't know what he should say. So he closed his mouth. Zach whined but started grinding again, and Owen had to restrain himself from rocking his hip back. Lust and need was killing him slowly from the inside.

Owen didn't know how much time had passed. All he knew was that he had been on his back, with Zach grinding, rocking, and thrusting himself against Owen. The boy was sobbing while begging for Owen to take action, for Owen to do something. All Owen could do was nothing, only laying there and receiving the sensation from such sweet torture. He knew Zach was breaking him, unintentionally, but effectively.

The alpha mentally cursed as his erection was rubbed again and again. He felt every parts of him went rigid as Zach dragged his body up and down harder, before he abruptly stopped. Owen felt the boy shuddered. He heard Zach moaned, sweet and needy. There was a new sweet scent in the air. Owen sniffed and froze. Then he had to bite the inner of his cheeks to keep himself from growling when he knew what it was.

Zach just came from pure sensation. The omega just reached his orgasm from rubbing himself against Owen, from inhaling Owen's scent. The alpha side of him was roaring proudly, as he was able to make the boy finish without doing anything much. However, the other part of him was terrified. If an omega had orgasmed without a knot, the fluid they released when they're at their peak [a.k.a. his cum] would act like an aphrodisiac. Just smelling alone could send an alpha into rut in seconds. Owen had experienced them before, when he was in the Navy. Those missions were both sweet dream and nightmare for him. The scent was so alluring and inviting. It felt so wrong and right on so many levels.

Zach's moan cut Owen off his train of thought. The omega groaned and started moving again. An orgasm without a knot would have the omega still for a moment, before they became hard and aroused in less than a minute. And Zach wasn't an exception. Owen already felt the effect from Zach's cum. The sensation he received was blinding his thought. His nostril was filled with Zach's scent while his mind swam tiredly in the lake of need and lust, surrounded by the screams of his instinct to just mate the boy. He was going into rut.

 _If I let Zach keep going, I'm definitely going to fuck him. His scent is so good. So good._ Owen tried to collect his thought as he felt his self-control broken bit by bit. He knew he had to stop the Zach before his self-control was completely obliterated. _Damn, I should be able to control myself better. It wasn't this hard when I was in the military, except for some unpredicted incidents. Or it's because I haven't actually met an omega for almost a year_? Owen mused as he felt his hands shake. His alpha side was taking control of him. _Yeah, must be that. No omega would want to come near the raptors' paddock._ He concluded, feeling his alpha side winning. However, his hands had never left the vines. He could feel them crushed under his palms.

The alpha bit the inner of his cheeks as he told himself to stay still. He had to do something, and quick. Zach was palming him again and oh…God. He was going to go insane.

 _Maybe if I could subdue him._ Owen thought as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend that Zach wasn't here, not straddling him, grinding on him. _But to do that means I have to let go of the vines._ Voice one argued. _Yeah, but if I don't do it now I will be letting it go in the end with an entirely different reason._ Voice two snapped. And Owen decided to trust the second voice.

He held his breath and let go of the vines. Zach whimpered softly and tried to get Owen's arms on him. Owen complied, only to spin Zach around so the boy's back was pressed against his chest. Zach yelped in surprised at the change of his position. However, Owen didn't let the omega recover as he wrapped one of his arm around Zach's neck, the other hand cramped on the boy's mouth and nose.

It might look funny that he was having an erection, and so was Zach. Nevertheless, the omega's ass was pressed hard against his erection. His cock stirred at the sensation, liked it wanted to be free from the now-too-tight-pants Owen was wearing. And the fact that Zach was struggling and squirming, during this short period of time, had Owen wanting nothing more than to sink himself in that warm and tight wetness. Moreover, Zach was still leaking and the fluid went directly to wet Owen's bulge even more.

However, it worked. The omega was asleep in less than a minute. Owen quickly rolled Zach off him and onto the mattress. He immediately got up and threw blankets to cover the boy. Owen even grabbed more blankets from the closets nearby, tearing the plastic wrapping off, and threw them on Zach. He had to make sure he would smell Zach as less as possible.

"You nearly got me kid," Owen sighed, putting his rifle out of its holster and set it carefully against the wall. The gun had been digging into his back all the time he was on the floor.

After that the alpha quickly made his way to the nearest hole on the ceiling. Rain was still pouring down and Owen gladly stood under it. He hoped the cold water would help him with his erection.

* * *

Owen didn't know how long he stood there, probably until the rain stopped. The alpha sighed before walking back, didn't care that he was soaked from head to toe.

Zach was still out. Owen sat near the mattress. He sniffed the air and rumbled deep in his throat. The first wave hadn't stop yet. The omega whimpered in his sleep and Owen had to back up immediately as a strong wave of sweet scent rolled off the boy. He sighed, maybe he had to wait a lot longer.

Owen decided to check on his girls. They were outside, in front of the door. Charlie was on the floor, napping. Blue stood still, guarding the place. She cooed at him softly as Owen walked out of the room.

"Thank you for coming back," Owen said, rubbing her nose slowly as the raptor nudged him at his shoulder. "How is Charlie?" He asked, turning his eyes to the younger raptor. Charlie was still sleeping peacefully. Her wounds weren't as bad as Owen had thought. He was sure she would definitely survive.

Blue rumbled. Owen knew she meant Charlie is fine. He nodded and Blue screeched softly at him, gesturing back into the room. The alpha knew his smartest girl was asking about Zach.

"Zach is fine." Owen said, glancing back to make sure the boy is still asleep. "He just needs more rest before we could move on." He added. Owen didn't know how much the raptor could understand him. Nevertheless, Blue seemed to agree with his words as she gave him a quiet warbled. A warble Owen learnt long ago that it meant 'I agree'.

Charlie had woken up as she heard Blue's warble. The youngest raptor screeched as to ask what's going on. Blue cooed at her and Charlie cooed back. Then the older raptor tried to nudge her sister to get back to sleep. Charlie rumbled softly as to complain, but in the end she complied.

Owen sighed and smiled. This was the first time in three months he got a chance to be alone with his girls. He was glad nothing had changed since their latest time alone, despite that they also had Delta and Echo with them.

* * *

Owen stayed with his girls until it was almost dawn. Normal people wouldn't be able to stay still for more than an hour. However, Owen could. He had stayed motionless for hours in his sniping class. Owen didn't trust himself to go inside the room, not now. His lips twitched as he thought of how Zach nearly destroyed his self-control. He really had to work on getting it back.

Blue warble softly as light began to shine down from holes on the ceiling. Charlie rumbled in her throat and stood up. The two raptors listened as birds sang their morning song before flying out of their nest. Owen listened to the birds for a few minutes before he decided to check on Zach.

The omega had turned a bit in his sleep. Now he was laying on his side, his back to the entrance. Owen grabbed his rifle and strapped it back as he smelt the air and smiled. The scent had changed a bit, suggested that the first wave had passed. Luckily, after the first and second waves without an alpha, the omegas would still be able to keep their consciousness. But after the third waves, if they're not supplied with a knot, the omegas would be in complete mess until the heat had passed.

Owen didn't know when the second wave would hit, but he had to hurry. He really didn't want to experience another night like this in the forest. The sooner he got Zach to the medic, the better.

"Kid, it's time to go," Owen quickly lowered himself down to poke Zach at his side. The boy groaned and stirred in his sleep, before opening his eyes slowly.

"Owen?" Zach's voice was hoarse as he called. "What time is it?" The boy asked as he sat up, pushing some blankets off himself. Owen took a step back as sweet scent filled his nostril more than his liking. Despite last night's incident, Owen kept his expression neutral. He didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

"Dawn," Owen replied, "We should get going. How is your leg?" He asked, trying his best to sound casually. He also hoped Zach wouldn't remember what had happened last night. It would be too awkward for them both.

"Better, I think." Zach grunted and stood up slowly. The omega tested his injured leg by walking around a bit and nodded. "Still throbbing. I think I can still walk. But I'm not sure about running." Zach said, grunting as pain shot through his bad leg when he moved it too fast.

Owen nodded and leaded Zach out of the room. Charlie immediately gave a happy purr as she saw Zach. It startled the boy. However, Zach relaxed eventually as Charlie nudged his arm with her muzzle, urging Zach that they must go. Owen mentally took notes that Charlie seemed to like Zach more than he had thought.

Blue looked at the boy briefly, then she turned to Owen. The raptor blinked before she gestured to the gate, as to ask Owen should they leave now. Her action had Owen grunted and nodded in approval.

The alpha made sure his rifle was in place before taking the lead. Blue walked beside him and kept glancing back at Charlie and Zach. Owen knew she wanted to run, but Zach probably would not be able to keep up. His instinct wanted him to help the boy walked, knowing that Zach would damage his right leg more in this journey. Owen really wanted to help Zach, if not that the situation would only become more awkward between them.

* * *

The first ten minutes was easy for Zach. He was able to keep up with Owen and Blue. Charlie kept walking beside him. Sometimes Zach saw her kick and push branches or rocks on the ground off his way, making sure he would not trip on them. It made Zach felt awkward, having a meat-eating dinosaur babysitting him. But it's better than got eaten by her anyway.

They made their way through the forest silently. Blue always walked beside Owen, looking for any danger. She tilted her head back sometimes, to check if Charlie and Zach were still with them. Zach didn't know should he felt terrified or thankful, guess he could do both.

Zach's felt his injured leg shake after they had travelled for a while. He hissed in pain and Charlie stopped dead in her tracks. Blue also stopped. Owen immediately turned back to him, and Zach felt embarrassed.

"I'm okay." He said quickly. "Just, just itching. I'm okay." Zach added, feeling both embarrassed and strangely safe to have three top predators concerning about him. Yeah, Owen was also a top predator. A predator that had Zach's mouth watered sometimes, or had his legs trembled in some strange yet pleasant way.

Owen looked at him and nodded. Without saying anything, the alpha continued. Zach sighed and followed. This time he was more careful when he put the weight on his injured leg. The boy also noticed that Charlie seemed to walk closer to him, as if the raptor was preparing to catch him if he fell.

They continued like that for a while, with Zach suppressing every hisses and grunts he wanted to make. He also felt Charlie kept her watchful eyes on him all the time.

* * *

Finally, they reached a small stream. Owen squatted down to inspect the water and their surrounding as Blue held her muzzle high in the air, sniffing. Charlie nudged Zach to sit down on the large rock nearby, which the boy complied gratefully.

"We are not far from the park." Owen said, standing up. "The main road is not far away." He adjusted the strap that held his rifle. "Are you alright?" The alpha turned to Zach. His piercing eyes showed that he was concerned. Zach nodded quickly.

"I'm okay." The omega said, raising to his feet. "Let's go." His voice was struggling to hold a firm tone, but Owen let it slide. Zach was grateful for that.

* * *

They continued on their way. Zach tried to ignore the wetness between his legs, also how his stomach and his lower back felt too warm. The boy hoped that the next wave would not hit soon. He did not even want to think of the first. It's too embarrassing. Right now he just hoped that everything is going to turn out okay. However, it seemed like his wish was impossible, because Blue suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as soon as the stream beside them expanded into a canal.

The velociraptor lowered herself and bared her teeth, hissing and growling. Charlie did the same. Owen went still, looking around. His hands were already on his rifle. Zach heard an unfamiliar hissing from his right, so he turned to see what Owen and the velociraptors were up to.

There were four Metriacanthosauruses standing not so far away. Metriacanthosauruses were meat-eating dinosaurs. It's clear that they had spotted Zach's group, and they looked very hungry right now.

Blue roared at them, warning them not to get close. The Metriacanthosaurus roared back. Their eyes were fixed on Zach, the weakest member of the group. Of course Zach would not be enough to feed all of them, but at least he could be their snack. Charlie hisses and immediately took a step forward, shielding Zach from their view.

"Steady," Owen hissed, rifle in his hands and ready to shoot. Blue screeched loudly at them, extending her fangs. Charlie did the same.

The Metriacanthosaurus did not listen to their warning. They knew all of them were bigger than the newcomers, so they attacked. Blue immediately darted forward, tackling the first Metriacanthosaurus to the ground. Zach saw a glimpse of her claws digging into the Metriacanthosaurus's neck. The larger dinosaur howled and shook itself left and right, trying to get the raptor off.

Charlie jumped on the second Metriacanthosaurus, sending them both crashing into a nearby tree. Metriacanthosaurus were big and heavy, but they did not have speed and dangerous claws like the velociraptors.

Owen shot the third one in the eye, and he was using real bullets. His posture looked calm, yet predatory. The Metriacanthosaurus howled in pain before Owen shot it again.

The fourth one made a run for Zach. The omega immediately dodged the attack by darting out of its way on the last second, as he knew he couldn't outrun it with his present condition. The fourth Metriacanthosaurus roared and turned back to Zach. The omega quickly scrambled to his feet, only to trip over by the large log behind him. He hissed as his injured leg was chafed with the nearby rocks as he fell down.

Zach turned to see where the fourth Metriacanthosaurus was, only to freeze in place when he saw that its open jaw was a meter away from his face. However, the dinosaur didn't have a chance to snap Zach's head off his shoulders. A gunshot was heard before it jerked its head away quickly, howling in pain while shaking its head left and right. Zach had a chance to see that its left eye was now covered in blood.

"Run!"

Owen's shout had Zach immediately got up on his feet. Nevertheless, the boy didn't get a chance to run as the Metriacanthosaurus span around as to ease the pain. Its thick tail hit Zach torso, sending the boy onto the ground again. Zach groaned as he felt his back and his legs throbbed. He was sure this is how he died, got stomped by an injured Metriacanthosaurus.

Something jumped over his head, Zach guessed that's Blue, and lunged itself on the injured Metriacanthosaurus's back. It sank its razor teeth into the larger dinosaur's neck, and the Metriacanthosaurus howled in pain again.

A hand grabbed Zach and pulled him up to his feet. Zach stumbled but then Charlie was beside him in a second, supporting him. A hand disappeared and Zach had to lean on Charlie for support. Then Owen walked passed him from behind, rifle in position and ready to shoot.

The alpha shot the Metriacanthosaurus again, this time at its neck. The dinosaur roared and stumbled backward as Blue jumped down from its back, looking satisfied. Zach whimpered and Charlie cooed at him. Her claws and teeth were covered in blood, but Zach couldn't feel safer as she roared at the injured Metriacanthosaurus. He knew Charlie was protecting him.

The injured Metriacanthosaurus roared back weakly, walking back with Blue screeching in front of it. Behind the Metriacanthosaurus were the former three Metriacanthosauruses, standing there with bleeding wounds. The first one that Blue tackled into the ground had long scratching wounds and bleeding arms. The second looked better, as Charlie only managed to give just nasty scratches. The third one retreated since Owen shot it in the eye, still howling in pain.

"Girls, still, stay still." Owen ordered, his voice was firm and calm, but demanding full control. Both Blue and Charlie stayed still as the Metriacanthosauruses retreated. However, Blue kept hissing and growling until they were gone. Then she turned back to Owen, waiting for his order.

"Good girl," Owen nodded and turned to Zach. "Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice was full of concern. His piercing green eyes looked even greener, and brighter.

"I'm…o-ughh…" Zach tried to say that he was okay, but then Charlie nudged him on his injured leg, making Zach yelped. Charlie took a step back, startled by Zach's reaction, while Blue hissed - telling Charlie to step away as Owen moved closer to Zach.

"Let me see," Owen squatted down to see Zach's leg. The omega blushed slightly as Owen gently took his leg in his hands and rolled the pant up. Calloused hands slowly inspected his ankle and the bandages. Owen was so gentle despite his demeanour that screamed nothing near it. Besides them, Blue and Charlie paced around, looking out for danger.

"Some of the bandages were torn off." Owen said as he inspected the bandages. "The wounds look fine. But I worry about the scent. It might attract attention we do not want. We will have to move faster." The alpha rolled Zach's pant down, careful not to touch the wound. Zach bit his lip to suppress the groan as the fabric touched his uncovered wounds.

"I can run." Zach said, trying to sound confident. Owen didn't look like he believe it though.

"You can't," Owen said as he rose to his full height. Zach open his mouth to protest, only to be cut off. "Even if you can, it won't be long until you run out of gas." Owen stroke his chin, looking at Zach. "I will carry you." The alpha said, touching Zach's forearm.

"No! You don't have to carry me!" Zach stepped away, almost shouting as his face blushed. His brain was now ridiculously flooding him with imaginations. "I-I can run. I really can!" He stuttered, feeling his blood rushed down to his groin as his mind cooked up another image of Owen carrying him bridal style.

"You can't. Your leg is shaking!" Owen hissed, frowning. Zach inhaled sharply at the hiss, trying not to flinch at Owen's tone. His omega side told him to just submit while the other half of him protested. Moreover, Zach also had a feeling that Owen was trying to suppress his alpha instinct. The instinct which was gnawing at him to dominate Zach.

Warmness spread in his chest as Zach took in this information. _Alphas who can control their primal instinct are good alphas._ His brain said, and Zach agreed. However, he still wouldn't let Owen carry him.

"I can run." Zach insisted, with his face still red. Owen just shook his head. Zach knew the alpha was going to insist on carrying him when Blue cooed. Both of them turned to the raptor. Blue cooed again and walked to stand besides Zach, lowering herself down a bit and flashed Owen hopeful eyes.

"You want to carry Zach?" Owen asked, raising his eyebrows. Blue cooed at his question, her lips spread like she was trying to smile. Charlie warbled from besides them, like she was saying how smart Blue is. The youngest raptor nudge at Zach's torso slightly, then gesturing toward Blue.

"Well," Owen turned to the omega besides him. "Blue offers to carry you." The alpha gestured to the raptor. Zach just stood there with his mouth slightly gaping. He didn't know what to do or what to say. _A raptor wanting to carry an injured human?_ There must be something wrong.

"I think you should let her." He added, winking slightly. Zach sighed, knowing that he wouldn't refuse. He knew he wouldn't want to make Blue felt disappointed. He was still afraid she would eat him.

"O-Okay." Zach nodded, "But how do I get on her back?"

"I can give you a hand." Owen shrugged, smiling a bit as Zach blushed slightly from the image of Owen helping him, touching him.

"Well, she is so persuasive." Zach sighed, decided that he shouldn't turn Blue's offer down. No one would want an upset raptor near them. "And I'm sure no one has ridden a velociraptor before." He added, stepped closer to Blue, and reluctantly laid his hands on her shoulder. The raptor's skin was warm under his hands.

Blue turned to him and rumbled deep in her throat. She nuzzled Zach slightly with her muzzle, as if she was trying to comfort Zach. Surprisingly, Zach didn't flinch from her touch.

"I haven't seen anyone do that before too." Owen interrupted, still smiling. "This is very interesting. All of my girls seem to like you a lot." The alpha added, petting Charlie by the neck. The youngest raptor screeched happily to the touch.

"Okay," Zach took a deep breath. "Let's do this." He said, preparing to be the first person in the word that get a chance to ride a velociraptor.

"Alright." Owen nodded, walking to stand behind Zach. The alpha's hot breath against Zach's neck had the omega in him wanting to whine for Owen's touch. Then Owen did touch him, large rough hands touching him gently by the waist.

"I will get you on her back." Owen said, nearly whispering at Zach's ear. The proximity had Zach shivered slightly as one of Owen's hands closing slowly around his waist.

"Okay" Zach nodded as he felt the other hand touched his torso, before moving to hurl him up by his armpit. Zach was too afraid to face Owen, didn't want Owen to see his reddened face. The warmness in his stomach spread more, having Zach felt even wetter between his legs. His inner muscle spasm and Zach nearly gasped. He felt like the second wave was going to hit soon.

Owen seemed to notice this too, as the alpha's breath suddenly went shallower and his body went rigid for a second. The larger male then quickly held Zach's up and let Zach swung one of his leg over Blue's back. Owen set the omega down gently on Blue before releasing his hands and backing away. Zach could see that Owen's shoulders were tensed, like the alpha was trying to control himself from touching Zach. One of his hands was balled into a fist.

Zach wanted to apologize to Owen, for making everything hard on the older male. He felt really sorry. However, Blue started moving around like she was adjusting the weight on her back. Her movement caused Zach to yelp and hold on to her, preventing himself from falling down. Blue turned to coo and Zach immediately clang on her neck and shoulders as she rose to her full height. The boy gulped and turned to see Owen petting Charlie on her neck, careful not to touch her wounded side. After that he went to pet Blue as well, his shoulders were less tensed now.

"Everything is going to be alright," Owen said, looking at Zach in the eyes. The confidence in Owen's eyes had Zach nodded quickly, feeling better.

"Let's go." The alpha said, smiling - almost grinning. Zach offered him a weak smiled, before he screamed in surprise when Blue immediately darted forward. He hung on to Blue even tighter, having his face pressed to the back of her neck.

The velociraptor warbled, which sounded like a snicker. Zach yelped as Blue suddenly slowed down, letting Zach adjust to her movement. And it didn't take long until Zach learnt the best way to balance himself on the raptor. With his hands around her neck and shoulders, and his legs slightly bent and clasped at Blue's torso. The omega had a feeling that he looked like the wizard in those films riding a broomstick. He eventually felt safe as Blue carried him through the forest. But it still took some time before Zach could fully open his eyes.

There was a chuckle and Zach turned to his left. Owen was running besides Blue. The alpha looked like a natural born runner, as he jumped and made a quick turns while keeping pace with Blue. Charlies was on his right. Despite her injuries, Charlie was still able to keep up with Blue. She also screeched playfully as they went on. Blue screeched playfully back at her. And Zach had a feeling that they formed this formation to protect him. Zach remembered from the I-Rex hunting last night, Blue was running on the side, not in the middle.

Time passed for a while until Zach realised that the raptors were just jogging. That's why Owen was able to keep up to them. Zach watched where they were going along with secretly watching Owen run. The alpha's posture looked calm and at ease, like he was on his morning run, not a run through the forest with two large carnivores. _Well, maybe his time in the Navy had given Owen both his strength and his boldness._ His brain suggested. His omega side purred dreamingly, which had Zach wanting to crush his head to the nearby tree. He blamed it all on his heat.

* * *

Zach didn't know how long they had been traveling. He guessed it might be more than an hour. However, the raptors and Owen slowed down when the forest seemed to be lighter. Sunlight hit the ground more as the trees had more distance between each other. It didn't take long until they found the road, and a motorcycle.

"Good," Owen said, smiling. He slowed down and stopped near the motorcycle. The raptors stopped behind him. Zach got down from Blue's back with Charlie supporting him with her muzzle. The boy thanked them by petting their necks, and the two raptors seemed to like it. The omega turned as he heard Owen start the engine.

"Hop on." The alpha held a hand for Zach. The omega gulped, but hopped on anyway. He tried to not thinking about Owen and how close they were, as the alpha grabbed his arms and brought them to wrap around his waist. Zach nearly gasped as he felt Owen's hard abdomen against his hand. He knew without seeing that this alpha must have a Greek-God-status for a body. Also, Zach could outline some of Owen's scars from where he was touching.

 _Damn, Owen is so fucking hot._ His mind suggested, and Zach's brain agree. But Zach snapped back to reality when he heard Owen ask if he is ready.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here." Zach replied, and he heard a chuckle. Besides them, Blue screeched as she and Charlie take their position. This time Charlie was on their left, and Blue was on their right.

After Owen made sure Zach was secured on the motorcycle, he hit the accelerator. Zach rested his head against Owen's shoulder blade they speeded down the path. Besides them were Charlie and Blue, running with playful screeches. He knew they were having fun.

Zach tried not to think of how close they were while they sped down the path. He tried not to think about the hard muscles covered Owen's shoulder. He tried not to think of… well, many things.

The boy tried to focus on getting out of this island. He tried to think about Gray, about his aunt, and his parents. He tried not to think about bad he was going to miss Owen. How he would want to see the alpha again...

Well, let's said that it all his efforts had gone in vain.

* * *

Claire Dearing sighed for the hundredth time in six hours, guessing. This was the most awful 24 hours of her life.

The female alpha paced back and forth. The Control Room was empty, except for her and Lowery. Hoskins and his men went out of the room since Claire got back. She had heard he was going to help the evacuation in the laboratory. Yeah, like she cared.

When Claire and Gray reached the Innovation Centre, a Helicopter was already there. Without a second thought, Claire ordered Zara to take Gray back to the mainland. Of course her nephew struggled and protested, but there was no way Claire would change her mind. She already lost one nephew, she wasn't going to lose another one.

After sending Gray and Zara off the island, Claire turned to Hoskins. She intended to teach him a lesson, only to be stopped by the InGen troopers. They fought and Claire was outnumbered, plus she wasn't trained to fight like them. However, she still left them some scratches and scars. Hoskins then said he would be taking care of the lab's evacuation. Claire just ignored him while Hoskins took all of his men down stairs.

Claire stayed with Lowery and the rest of the employees [which hadn't evacuated yet]. They tried to locate Owen and Zach from the radio and some cameras in the forest. However, they had no luck as the storm hit the island. The radio antenna communications were already damaged from the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons attack, so when the storm hit, they're just useless poles of metal.

The female alpha stayed in the room until dawn come. Taking her mind off Zach and Owen by working in evacuating the tourists. When the storm hit, she tried to aid them as much as possible while they waited for the storm to stop, so the ferry could come. Claire also succeeded in contacting the Navy, asking them for help.

* * *

As the storm started to change into just a light raining, the Navy confirmed they would be at Isla Nublar in 12 hours. Claire sighed in relief, before she went back to finding Zach and Owen.

Hours went by and Claire almost lost hope. Only Lowery cheered her up with whatever stories he could think of. Most of the employees tried to cheer her up too. She was definitely a strict boss, but also reasonable and always listened to their opinions.

* * *

The ferry came at dawn. Claire ordered all of her employees to get out of the island. Only Lowery was too stubborn to go, so she had to let him stay. The beta tech also kept checking on Hoskins, kept telling Claire what they were doing. It seemed that the Storm had kept Hoskins and most of what they planned to evacuate stuck on the island too. However, InGen Helicopters were sent from the mainland as soon as the storm stopped. Both Claire and Lowery could do nothing about that, except eavesdropping and spying on what they were taking from the lab. And Claire wasn't surprised they escorted Henry Wu out first.

As the sun went up higher and higher in the sky, Claire felt more hopeless and desperate. It seems like Owen and Zach were already gone, until Lowery shouted excitedly. The beta tech almost knocking the chair as he abruptly stood up.

"Found them!" Lowery shouted, turning to Claire who was at the monitor at the other side of the room. "I found Mr. Grady and your nephew!"

"Where are they?" Claire immediately jumped to where Lowery was sitting. The screen showed the picture of Owen and Zach speeding down the path on a motorcycle, with two raptors running with them. Claire gasped, but then she relaxed when she saw that the raptors were escorting them, not hunting.

"Whoa," Lowery gasped. "They have raptors escorting them? I thought these animals were…brainwashed?"

"I don't care about that. I care about them." Claire said sharply, touching the screen, ordering it to show Zach and Owen's location on the map. "Call the helicopter." She said, watching the Zach and Owen got closer and closer to the Innovation centre. She felt like she could hope again, and then she picked up Hoskins and his minions' scent.

"No one is going anywhere."

Came Hoskins's voice, and a sound of guns clicking. Claire growled low in her throat as Lowery gulped. Hoskins and his troopers were behind them, guns aiming at their heads.

"What now Hoskins?" Claire asked, turning to face the other alpha. "What do you want?" Her voice was dangerously low. The female alpha crossed her arms over her chest, showing Hoskins that she was not going to back down.

"Nothing from you," Hoskins laughed, a disgusting one. "I just want to make sure that I have something to bargain with Owen." He flashed Claire an atrocious grin. "Maybe just your nephew isn't enough." Hoskins pretended to muse. Claire knew that this alpha was trying to get on her nerves. And he succeeded.

"Hoskins," Claire growled. "Don't you dare," She snarled, showing her teeth. Hoskins and his minions just acted like nothing happened. Behind her, Lowery had slightly backed away. The beta was scared, which was normal to be in the same room with two arguing alphas.

"Come on," Hoskins laughed, it made Claire felt sick. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Lowery slightly startle. She really felt sorry for him to be in this situation. "You should be proud you have done such a good job taking care of those people." Hoskins brought her attention back to him in a second. "Now hand the control centre over. The board has decided that in this situation, I'm in charge." The older alpha howled, and Claire felt like cutting his tongue off. But she knew she could do nothing.

The female alpha stepped away slowly, still growling at Hoskins. Some of the InGen trooper spread out to take their positions. Lowery was roughly shoved out of his seat. However, the beta tech was quick enough to close the window showing Zach and Owen footage from the cameras.

"What are we going to do?" Lowery whispered as Claire and he were shoved to stand near the wall at the end of the room. Three troopers had their guns pointed at them as Hoskins didn't trust Claire to really stay still.

"I'm thinking." Claire replied, hoping that at least these troopers wouldn't find Owen and Zach yet. But her wish was destroyed a second later, as one of the trooper pulled the picture on the large screen.

"Boss! The trainer and those raptors!"

"Shit," Lowery muttered while Claire stared at the screen before turning toward Hoskins. She wanted to know what the other alpha had planned.

"Good, good." Hoskins nodded, grinning. "Calling Bravo team, send them to greet our beloved trainer. It's time to get the asset in the box." The alpha ordered, satisfaction showed in his eyes.

"You cannot do that!" Claire shouted, taking a step forward as Hoskins turned to her. "Don't you see what happened when you sent them to hunt the Indominus Rex?!" Normally she would be calmer, but stress that had been eating away her patience and her calmness for too long.

"I see that your trainer could control them." Hoskins smiled cunningly. "And he is going to work for us."

"There is no way Owen will work for you." Claire spat. "You disgust me." She snarled, ready to fight.

"Oh, he will." Hoskins shrugged, grinning. "Because if he won't; I will have your nephew thrown into the T-Rex cage. Let's see how fast the T-Rex can digest a human."

Claire growled and jumped at Hoskins. Then there was a sound of gunfire.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're almost there."

Zach sighed in relief as the Innovation Centre came into view as Owen spoke. It was still far away, beyond the forest, but right now Zach could see the tip of the building. He was actually going home. He just hoped that the I-Rex didn't plan to show up any time soon.

However, Blue and Charlie slowed down immediately after they saw the Innovation Centre. They both also screeched in a high, threatening pitch. That made Owen immediately stop the motorcycle.

"Something's wrong." The alpha said before Zach had a chance to ask, leaving him with raised eyebrows. He could feel Owen's shoulders tensing. The alpha looked around, frowning.

"What?" The omega asked, looking around. Blue and Charlie were screeching quietly, yet unfriendly, towards a threat Zach didn't see.

"I have a feeling that something is wrong." Owen replied, starting the engine again. "The same feeling I've had before a simple bomb defusing missions goes wrong." He paused, before speaking with a quieter voice. "We shouldn't use the main entrance." The alpha whistled and turned the motorcycle around, leading them into the woods nearby. Charlie and Blue followed him immediately.

"Where are we going?" Zach asked quietly, watching his surroundings. They were in the forest again, but Owen looked confident about where they were going. Besides him, the two raptors followed with watchful eyes, scanning their surroundings.

"There are old paths nearby." Owen said, slowing the motorcycle down. "We should use them instead."

"Why?"

"My instincts said the main path isn't safe for us." Owen answered, making a turn. Charlie and Blue followed them like shadows. Zach sighed and held onto Owen. He loved the feeling of the hard muscle under his hands, but he wasn't going to tell Owen he liked it. No, he would probably die from embarrassment before he told the alpha.

It didn't take them long to find one of the old paths Owen had mentioned. Its condition showed Owen and Zach how long the path had been abandoned. Charlie and Blue were more observant than usual when they left the protective shadows of the forest. However, nothing happened as Zach and Owen slowly approached the park.

'Owen! Can you hear me?'

Suddenly, Lowery's frightened voice spoke through the radio. Owen frowned and stopped the motorcycle immediately. Blue and Charlie screeched lowly, baring their teeth as they stopped. Zach raised his eyebrows. He remembered Lowery, and from the beta's voice, Zach knew Lowery was worried.

"Lowery, what's wrong?" The alpha asked. "Where is Claire?"

'Hoskins is here.' Lowery whispered back. Zach inhaled sharply as he listened to the beta. He could also feel Owen suppressing a growl. 'I don't know how - but he has InGen troopers with him. They shot Claire.'

"They what?!"

Owen growled and Zach gasped in shock. _They shot his aunt?! Why?!_

'That's not all,' Lowery kept on speaking without letting Owen 'They want to capture you and all of your raptors. Hoskins wants you and your raptors working for him. He sent a team to catch you. Luckily you went off the main path; he doesn't see you on the cameras anymore. You have to hide, and quick! The first team has already started following you into the woods.'

"Alright," Owen replied. "Give me a minute." He added before turning toward Blue. The raptor looked at him in anticipation of an order. Zach could feel Owen inhale sharply before he gave a low whistle. To Zach's surprise, Blue immediately growled in protest while Charlie screeched. But Owen whistled in the same tone again, with more determination in his eyes, and the two raptors immediately ran off.

"What did you do?" Zach asked, confused. "Where are they going?" He looked around, trying to find Blue and Charlie.

"I ordered them to hide. I ordered them to get away from here." Owen replied, driving forward. "It's an order I haven't shown anyone except Barry. Velociraptors are hunters by nature, ordering them to hide would piss them off. But it's better than having Hoskins catch them." He then clicked on the radio at his shoulder again. "Lowery, where are you and Claire? And why they shot her?" He asked, his voice seemed to be a bit darker. There was an unidentified emotion in Owen's voice, and it scared Zach a bit.

'In the Control room.' Lowery whispered back. 'Claire attacked Hoskins. His troopers shot her.'

"Son of a bitch." Owen cursed, so did Zach. "How is she?" The alpha asked, and Zach hoped that his aunt was okay.

'She's still alive, but unconscious. I've stopped the bleeding. She is okay, for now.' Lowery replied. 'Luckily there are only 3 dudes here. Hoskins and his minions. The others have gone out to hunt you. They're too busy to pay us any attention.'

In the background, Zach and Owen could hear Hoskins shouting for his men to find Owen, Zach, and the raptors. From the voice they heard, Hoskins was fuming. The head of the security force was very angry that they just disappeared. Zach felt like thanking Owen's instincts numerous times. He was also thankful that the alpha listened to his instincts.

"Good job Lowery," Owen murmured back. "If you can, call Claire's helicopter." He hit the accelerator. "We're heading to the Innovation Centre."

'What about the cameras?! They'll know where you are as soon as you step out of the forest.'

"Don't worry," Owen chuckled, a chuckle that sent shivers down Zach's spine. "I have a plan."

/

Owen's plan was simple; temporary switching off some of the cameras around the park, so Hoskins and his men had another problem to focus on. While the bastard was busy, Owen and Zach would sneak into the park. After that they would grab Lowery and Claire before getting out of there.

'And how do we switch off the cameras?' Lowery asked through the com-link. 'Hoskins will see if I try to do something.'

"Sometimes you have to switch to manual mode." Owen smiled, driving the motorcycle through the forest casually, liked they were on a morning drive, not being hunted. "Lowery, I hope you have an idea of where Hoskins' men are, also the cameras, right?"

'Right,' Lowery replied, sounding more like a sigh. Zach could feel Owen grinning before they made their way to the nearest power supply building.

/

The building was not far away from the park, hidden behind trees. The trees provided Owen and Zach cover from the cameras around the place; although Lowery confirmed that Hoskins and his men weren't looking anywhere near the building.

Once they were at the door, Lowery let them in. Zach was so glad that Lowery could control the building from the Control Room. Owen switched some of the lights on when they were in, so they could see where they were going. Zach gaped at how huge and complicated this place was. Nevertheless, Owen knew where they had to go. And he didn't hesitate to lead the way.

"So, your plan is to switch off the power?" Zach frowned. "Won't doing that cutting off our communication too?" He asked, thinking of all those Spy movies he had watched. Anything could go wrong with switching the power off.

"No," Owen shrugged, as they made their way deeper into the power supply building. "The cameras on the fences are supplied from this center. I'll switch some of them off, using them as bait. All of Hoskins's troopers will immediately go check where the cameras were cut, or try to get here." The alpha pushed the door in front of them open. Zach winced at the creaking sound it made. "Either way is good. Not everyone knows that there's an old tunnel linking this building, to the basement of Innovation Centre." Owen said, continuing walking down the long passage.

"And how does Hoskins not know about the tunnel?' Zach frowned. "Isn't he the head of security?"

"Yes," Owen replied as he leaded Zach deeper and deeper into the building. It was clear that no one came to this place anymore. "But Mister Masrani didn't tell everyone about this tunnel. He knew who to trust, at least at the time." Owen pulled the second door opened, smiling toward the giant control panel which had numerous switches on it.

"Now what?" Zach turned toward Owen, watching as the alpha walked toward the panel. Owen hummed as he switched some of the bottoms off.

'Some of the cameras are off. Hoskins and his men took the bait' Lowery reported. Zach could hear how happy the beta was. 'Some of them are heading your way. Others are going towards the fence.' Lowery whispered and Owen smiled, gesturing for Zach to follow him.

"Good, tell me if they change their minds." Owen replied to the Lowery while they made their way out of that room, and into a different passage. Zach followed Owen closely, hoping that they would get out of there alive.

Owen led Zach to a basement that seemed to be for storing equipment and stuff. The alpha motioned for Zach to help him move some boxes. And it didn't take long until they found a small door, leading to an underground tunnel.

"Told you." Owen smiled, climbing down. Zach just rolled his eyes and followed after Owen, closing the door after he passed it. The tunnel was so dark that Zach couldn't see anything. He gasped as he tried to find Owen, only to have the alpha grabbing him close. This action nearly made Zach jump. He could feel his heartrate rise immediately, and he hoped Owen wouldn't notice.

"Stay close to me." Owen whispered, wrapping his left arm around Zach's shoulder. The omega immediately gripped Owen's shirt, he sure didn't want to get lost in the dark. He sighed as Owen turned on a small flashlight. Zach was glad the tiny thing survived such an adventure.

"I hope this will be over soon," Zach murmured. "I'm afraid the next wave is going to hit." He hated to admit that he was going to lose to his own nature. Even with Owen standing next to him. The alpha his instincts craved.

"I'll make sure we're out of here before that happens." Owen replied, his hand squeezed Zach's shoulder gently. Zach smiled slightly. He grabbed Owen's hand and squeezed, silently telling the alpha he was okay. Owen gave a soft grunt in response before they slowly made their way toward the Innovation Centre. Zach hoped that his aunt was still alive when they reached the building. He wasn't ready to lose her.

* * *

"We can't find them!"

"They're nowhere near the fences!"

"Dammit!" Hoskins shouted. His voice showed that he was very frustrated. "Alpha team go check the power building! The rest of you keep searching!"

Lowery sighed as he kept his hand steady on Claire's stomach, right above her wound which was temporarily covered. Thank God there was still a med kit around. The trooper hadn't shot her in the head or in the chest, which was good. The beta hoped that Owen and Zach had reached the Innovation Centre by now. So they could just get the hell out of here. He really hated listening to Hoskins's shouting.

"Lowery?"

"Shhh…" Lowery shushed as he saw the female alpha starting to regain consciousness. Her shirt was stained red from her blood. After shooting the female alpha, Hoskins just knocked Claire into the table nearby, making her passed out. Luckily Hoskins didn't care what Lowery would do, as long as he didn't go near the alpha. So Lowery dragged Claire to the corner of the room and tended her wound. He tried his best to stop the bleeding, before sneaking near the computers as much as he could to aid Owen and Zach.

"We're getting out of here, Owen and Zach are coming." Lowery whispered to Claire. His eyes were bright with hope. "Just get ready to move." He added, also putting a finger in front of his lips to tell Claire they had to be quiet.

"What's the plan?" Claire whispered, her eyes were also bright. Lowery smiled, knowing that his boss was more than ready to get her revenge on Hoskins.

/

It didn't take long for Owen and Zach to arrive. As Hoskins and his men were busy trying to find them, the two of them easily snuck into the building. Right now Zach and Owen were already in the basement.

'Lowery, hurry.' Owen signalled him as the alpha and Zach made their way out. Lowery immediately pulled Claire up to her feet. Hoskins and his men seemed to be too busy to care where they went, so it took only ten seconds for Lowery to get Claire and himself to an elevator.

"Thanks Lowery." Claire said when they were in the elevator. "And I'm sorry for saying that your table is chaotic." She said as the machine started going down. They would be on the first floor in no time.

"Ngh, it's nothing boss." Lowery smiled, thanking was whoever behind this that he was finally free from such an eventful day and night on Isla Nublar. "Everybody I have met always say that." He said as the elevator opened, showing Zach and Owen waiting patiently in front of it.

"Aunt Claire!" Zach dashed forward, grabbing his aunt. Lowery frowned as an unfamiliar scent reached his nostrils. He smelt a virgin omega in heat, not fertile, but in heat nonetheless. Then it hit Lowery, Zach was an omega.

"I thought he was a beta?" Lowery turned to Owen, still frowning and gaping. "And in heat?!" Lowery was gaping at Owen as he said that. _How the hell could the alpha resist? Won't all unmated alphas go crazy when they smell a virgin omega in heat? That's what the 'How to live with alphas and omegas 101' book for betas said!_ Lowery really didn't understand. He wanted to ask more, but Owen just sighed.

"I have patience." The alpha snorted at him before he gestured to the door. "Let's go."

"Right, I just realized you'd been in the Navy." Lowery sighed, helping Zach carry Claire. That explained a lot. Every alpha that had been through military practices seemed to have more patience and resistance than normal alphas. Also, Lowery knew Claire was as surprised as he was to find out about Zach, but given her condition, Lowery knew she wasn't ready to ask any questions yet.

The beta hoped that his trip out of this place would be easy, however, he was wrong. As soon as they're out of the Innovation Centre, they were met with guns pointing at their heads. Twenty InGen troopers were there to greet them.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't leave a team guarding the park?!"

Then came an evil shout. Just like in the movies. Lowery sighed as he turned around, really hoping that this was just a dream. However, Hoskins was really behind them, along with his troopers from the Control Room. Claire snarled weakly, pulling herself off Zach. Despite her condition, she was ready to fight.

"I suspected it since you two disappeared." Hoskins snorted as he pointed at Claire and Lowery. His face lightened up with a smirk. "I was trying to find you, and ended up finding more than just you. What a lucky day. Surrender Owen, you're out numbered."

"You'll never get what you want." Owen growled, still holding his rifle. Lowery gulped as he saw more guns were pointed at them. "You will never get my raptors." The alpha snarled, looking at Hoskins with no fear. Lowery felt fear run down his spine as he gulped. Hoskins could kill them and blame it on the dinosaurs!

"It's just a matter of time." Hoskins laughed. "Those animals can't stay hidden forever."

"Sir!" One of the trooper behind Hoskins spoke up. "We've already found one! We're herding it towards the park."

"Excellent!" Hoskins smiled while Zach felt his blood run cold. "Prepare the cage!" Hoskins shouted, grinning toward Owen.

"Oh no you don't," Owen snarled, smirking. "You know nothing about my girls."

As Owen finished, there were chaotic sounds and screaming through the com-link. Lowery smiled, now it sounded like those troopers were being herded. The beta smiled as he saw Hoskins pale as he demanded to know what was going on in the forest. And it didn't take long until there was a frightened voice screaming back that the raptors were hunting them.

* * *

Charlie growled from pure annoyance as she ran through the bushes. Being bait was easier than she'd thought. These humans were stupid enough to hunt her when they knew nothing of what she could do. She just had to run them into the trap her sisters set up. What easy prey.

Blue, Echo, and Delta screeched from where they finished off those unfriendly humans. Yes, Charlie had got her other sisters back. While running away as her alpha had ordered, she bumped into Delta. At first Delta was going to attack her, but then she just realized Charlie was her sister. Charlie was so glad her sisters were back with them.

Delta told her that the giant dinosaur who claimed to be the alpha had ordered them all to go scouting around the park. That giant wanted to know if there were any humans left. She wanted to destroy them all. Charlie snapped at her, telling her that they had nearly harmed their alpha's mate. Delta was terrified. She was so sorry; Charlie had to comfort her, telling her that the alpha and his mate would understand that they were forced to do it.

After that they heard a scream, Echo's scream. Charlie and Delta immediately went to the source of it, only to find Blue and Echo. Blue confirmed to them that Echo was back. Charlie was so glad that they were all back together again.

Blue said they were going to help their alpha. There was no way their alpha could fight this battle alone, but first, they had to get rid of those that followed them. So they set up a trap, and it seemed to work well. All it needed was Charlie as bait, leading the humans into the claws of her sisters.

After they were satisfied that they had eliminated some of the threats, Blue said they had to go aid their alpha. Charlie and her other sisters more than agreed.

They easily found their way through the fence, or above it. Charlie huffed as her wounded side chafed with the hard material. However, her worry about their alpha and the mate was greater. She was not going to let anything happen to them. This commitment pushed her to keep going.

Blue sniffed the air and snarled. There were so many unfamiliar scents. Echo screeched. She could scent that there were many humans surrounding their alpha, his mate, and some humans. The raptors didn't know if those humans were a threat or not. However, the female one was injured, so Blue concluded that they might not be a threat.

Delta suggested a plan to attack. Blue nipped at her, saying that they were outnumbered. They could not directly attack them. Charlie warbled her opinion, saying that they had to do something soon. Blue cooed at her, growling and telling her to be patient.

Echo huffed and suggested they lure some of the humans away, like they did in the forest. Blue titled her head and agreed. They set up a plan – a trap, and immediately acted.

* * *

Lowery thought he heard a screech. A screech that made him shiver with fear. He turned toward Owen, having a feeling that the alpha might be familiar with the sound. Then he saw that Owen was smirking. _Okay, Owen is definitely familiar with the sound. That's a good sign._

Lowery also noticed that he smelled less of Zach's scent, might be the adrenaline. 'How to live with alphas and omegas 101'had once said; the scent of an omega in heat could be masked if that omega had a huge amount of adrenaline in their veins. An ancient defence mechanism of omegas to make them seem to be less of a target, as a predator always targets the weakest of the group.

"Did you hear that?" The alpha shouted, smirking. "That's not what you want to face."

"No, that's what we want." Hoskins laughed. Lowery wasn't sure if he was confident, or just pretending to be. "Prepare yourselves! The raptors are coming! Remember! Our customer wants the assets alive!" Hoskins shouted the order to his minions who immediately spread out to find the source of the screech.

"What are we going to do now? They're going to catch her!" Lowery heard Zach whisper as some of the troopers spread out. He agreed with Zach. One raptor wouldn't stand a chance against the heavily armed troopers.

"Don't worry." Owen smiled, whispering back. "I know that screech. My girl is not alone." The alpha grinned. "I even feel sorry for those troopers." He added.

/

It was not long before they heard screams from every com-link. The raptors were not alone, as the troopers kept reporting that they had been run into a trap. So it wasn't long until there were only four troopers, and Hoskins, left. The com-links were now dead.

"Surrender Hoskins." Owen snarled, pointing his rifle at the older alpha. "Or my girls are going to tear you apart." He growled. And Lowery knew that Owen wasn't kidding.

"You're still outnumbered." Hoskins laughed, shaking his head. Nevertheless, Lowery could see that the alpha was a little afraid of what might happen. "What will you do Owen? You are the only one who can fight. What have you got? A rusty rifle with a wounded female alpha, and useless betas? I'm impressed."

Yeah, I'm impressed in the scent-masking properties of adrenaline too. If Hoskins knew Zach was an omega, he would try to use Zach to get Owen under his control, no doubt. This shitty alpha is not a moral one. Lowery thought as he saw Zach's relief. However, they still had Hoskins and his troopers to take care off.

"I'm impressed by your dumbness too." Owen growled and smirked. Lowery smirked too, as he saw who had crept up behind Hoskins and the InGen troopers as they spoke.

* * *

Zach smirked as he saw the raptors behind Hoskins and his troopers. And they looked very hungry. He remembered Charlie. She was looking at him. Zach also had a feeling that she was very happy to see him.

"Get down." Owen growled, pulling the trigger. Lowery immediately got Zach and Claire down to the ground. Owen shot one of the troopers; while Delta jumped on Hoskins from behind. Blue, Charlie, and Echo jumped on the other three troopers, knocking them down. Then there were the various sounds of raptors' snarling, and the screams of dying men.

Zach perked his head up in time to see Delta throw Hoskins to the ground. She was snarling, her teeth were covered in blood. She wasn't going to go in for a kill, unless Owen allowed her to do so. The other four troopers were still alive too, though barely.

"Okay girls." Owen said, smiling as the raptors cooed happily at him. "I'm impressed." He then turned towards Hoskins, who was bleeding badly on the ground. "Try anything and my girls will tear you apart."

The raptors screeched and immediately circled Hoskins and his troopers, except for Charlie. The youngest raptor ran to Zach, as if she wanted to make sure Zach was okay. From the corner of his eye, Zach could see Lowery and Claire jump slightly. He didn't care. Charlie nuzzled her neck against his shoulder and Zach gently petted her.

"I'm okay, thanks." Zach said, smiling as he sat up. Charlie cooed at him before she turned toward Owen, waiting for his next order. However, Hoskins decided to try pulling his gun from his belt. It's a stupid act, as Delta and Blue immediately jumped on him, literally tearing him apart. Zach wasn't allowed to see this though. He only heard Hoskins's last screams as Claire and Lowery quickly covered his eyes with their hands.

"I'm sixteen!" Zach protested, batting his aunt and Lowery's hands off. He wanted to see Hoskins' last moments, but Owen was already in front of them, blocking Zach's view.

"Let's get out of here." The alpha said, holding a hand out for Zach. The boy huffed, but grabbed it and let Owen help him up. After that Owen and Lowery carefully lifted Claire back to her feet, but before they could go any further, Blue sniffed the air and snarled. Echo and Delta did the same. Charlie immediately got in front of Zach. She was also snarling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lowery murmured. Zach couldn't agree more, as a giant white dinosaur suddenly appeared from behind the Innovation Centre with a growl. An Indominus Rex

/

"Run!"

At Owen's shout, Lowery immediately pushed Claire and Zach into the nearest building. It wasn't the safest place, but better than being out there. The beta turned back in time to see all four raptors jump at the I-Rex, trying to bring it down. Owen was also out there, shooting at the white dinosaur. Even from a brief glance, Lowery knew just Owen and the velociraptors couldn't take out the large dinosaur alone.

"They can't defeat it!" Lowery shouted, turning back to see Claire standing up with Zach's help.

"I have an idea." The female alpha growled, gripping the radio in her hand tightly. "Lowery, go to the Control Room and wait for my signal to open the gate." She then turned to her nephew. "Zach! Stay here and be safe." Claire said, already running out of the building.

"Boss!" Lowery shouted and sighed. _Why do I have to be stuck on this island! And what the hell was Claire thinking?!_ The beta then turned toward Zach. "Stay here." He said, hoping that Zach would listen to him, before running toward the Innovation Centre.

Lowery heard a crash and turned back in time to see one of the raptor get thrown from the I-Rex's back. Zach immediately went out to help it. The beta groaned and hurried into the building. He hoped Claire's plan worked, or her nephew was going to get himself killed.

* * *

Charlie was thrown from the I-Rex and crashed into a nearby restaurant. She was trapped between broken tables and couldn't get up. Her screech caught Zach's attention and he immediately ran toward her, completely ignoring his aunt's words.

"Look out!"

Owen's shout came from somewhere on his right. Zach turned and immediately dodged as a giant tail swung through the air where his head once was. It crashed into a nearby building while the Indominus Rex tried to shake Blue, Echo, and Delta off her back.

Charlie was beside him in a second, nudging Zach back to his feet. She had gotten out of the restaurant in time. The youngest raptor then pushed Zach to the side and the boy immediately got the message. He ran toward a nearby building, with Charlie screeching and nudging him forward. A loud roaring was heard. Zach risked a glance back and saw Echo being thrown off of the I-Rex's back. She crashed into an empty store, screeching loudly in displeasure before getting up and running back towards the I-Rex.

Zach ran into a clothes shop and peeked out from behind the counter. Charlie immediately ran back to help her sisters when she saw that Zach was safe. The youngest raptor roared as she jumped onto the Indominus Rex's left leg, taking a bite and clawing her way onto the larger dinosaur's back.

The omega looked around for Owen, and saw the alpha not far away. Owen had his sniper rifle in his hand. Then the alpha pulled the trigger, and the Indominus Rex howled as its left eye was shot. Just one bullet wouldn't be enough to permanently damage its large eyes, but it could make the I-Rex's vision blurry.

Owen dodged as the I-Rex made a lunge to grab him. Blue and Delta took that opportunity to jump on the I-Rex's head and claw at its damaged eye. The large carnivore howled and shook its head violently, trying to get Blue and Delta off. Echo and Charlie took that opportunity to sink their teeth into the wounds their sisters had created.

Zach gasped as Delta was shaken off the I-Rex's head. She howled as she crashed down hard. The I-Rex then lunged to grab her with its teeth, but Echo wasn't going to let that happen. She jumped onto the Indominus Rex's face and clawed at its right eye, giving Delta time to recover. And it didn't take long for Delta to get back on the Indominus's back again.

The I-Rex seemed to have had enough of the raptors' attacks as she crashed herself into a nearby building, trying to knock them off. Delta and Charlie fell off, nearly getting crushed by the I-Rex's feet. They scrambled back to their feet quickly and ran around, trying to jump back on as the larger dinosaur threw Echo and Blue off her neck. The two raptors screeched as they hit the ground. Blue roared while Echo gave a quiet screech, telling them she was hurt.

The Indominus Rex saw the weakness in her attackers. She immediately went for Echo but Owen shot her again, taking her attention away. She roared at him and charged. Owen barely dodged her attack. Blue, Charlie, and Delta jumped on her back again as she turned, clawing their way into the wounds they had already left on the genetically modified dinosaur.

Zach watched them fight before he turned to where Echo was. The raptor tried to get back on her feet, but failed. She was bleeding and Zach knew she could be crushed by the I-Rex at any time. He was not going to let that happen.

Zach immediately ran from where he was hiding. Owen shouted for him to get back but Zach didn't care. He ran to where Echo was and grabbed her around the torso. She screeched as Zach accidently touched her wounds, but the omega didn't care. He started dragging Echo towards the building he just left. He knew that right now she couldn't fight. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the I-Rex succeed in shaking Blue and Charlie off its back.

"Zach!"

Owen shouted his name, then there was a screech. Zach turned in time to see Indominus Rex charging at him. The boy had no time to react, as the dinosaur was so much faster than he was. However, Blue and Owen weren't going to let the white dinosaur get to Zach. The alpha jumped in between Zach and the I-Rex, shielding the boy, while Blue ran forward and hit the side of the I-Rex's head like a bullet, causing the large jaws to miss its target.

Zach yelped as he crashed to the ground. Owen was on top of him, covering him. Then the alpha was gone and he was dragged back up to his feet. _How did Owen get behind me so fast?_ Zach thought as he stumbled, trying to get on his feet. Then he heard a shout and didn't have time to react as the I-Rex spun around, trying to get Delta off her lower back. Its large tail hit both Zach and Owen, sending them both flying into a nearby shop.

Glass shattered as Owen crashed into it while Zach hit the wall nearby. The boy groaned as his vision became glassy. Every part of him hurt, but at least there was no bone broken, not yet.

"Are you alright?"

Owen's voice seemed to come from somewhere far away. Zach blinked, he thought he might have a concussion, but he could still feel Owen's hand touching him. Also something else.

"You're bleeding." Zach slurred out, seeing blood on the side of Owen's head and the alpha's arm. Then he remembered, Owen crashed into a glass wall.

"I'm glad you care about me." Owen murmured playfully. Zach felt like wiping the cocky smile off the alpha's face with a kiss, but now was not the time. But Owen's afford to cheer his mood up didn't go in vain, as Zach felt slightly better. He tried to get up and groaned as his vision struggled to go back to normal.

Owen gently hurled him up to his feet. Zach grunted as he was finally able to stand by himself. They turned in time to see Blue trick the I-Rex into crashing into another shop, herding her away from Echo. Charlie was now by Echo's side, trying to get her back on her feet. The youngest raptor was bleeding badly. Zach knew it would not be long before Charlie would collapse.

"Smart girl." Owen said before grabbing his rifle and joining his girls. Zach could tell that he was proud. And as Owen hadn't told him to hide, Zach took that as a permission to go help Echo. He saw now that her left leg was bent at an awkward angle. And he knew this was bad.

Then they heard a roar that did not belong to a raptor or the I-Rex, coming from the other end of the street. Zach turned and saw Aunt Claire running toward them, holding a flare in her hand. Behind her was a T-Rex.

Claire threw the flare towards the I-Rex, and the white dinosaur immediately changed her opponents. She roared at the T-Rex and charged. Owen and his velociraptors immediately assisted the oldest dinosaur of the park in the fight while Zach dragged Echo to safety. The raptor protested with weak snarling all the way, wanting to join the fight. In the corner of his eye, Zach saw Claire run into the nearest shop and collapse inside. He could only hope that she was okay.

"Come on," Zach panted, struggling to get Echo to safety. He already felt warmth creeping back towards his abdomen, another wave was going to hit soon. "Not now," Zach cried, suppressing the urge to call for Owen. This was definitely not a good time to distract the alpha.

Finally, Zach had dragged Echo to safety. The velociraptor whined, trying to see the battle while Zach examined her left leg. It was clearly broken, but before Zach could do anything, they heard the sound of a helicopter.

The boy peeked out of the building to see a helicopter, no, three heavily armed helicopters in the sky. He thought he heard the crack of a machinegun and immediately ducked. All three helicopters had opened fire at the I-Rex, targeting her head and neck. All of the velociraptors immediately got out of the way, while Owen darted to hide in the nearest shop. The T-Rex roared and stumbled backward, clearing trying to avoid getting hit.

The I-Rex screamed and tried to get away. However, she ended up running straight toward the Mossaaurus's lake. And as she was standing near the water, trying to finding somewhere to run, the Mossasurus shot up from the water. The large marine dinosaur grabbed the Indominus Rex around the throat, before dragging the wounded dinosaur into the water with her.

Zach sank to the ground as he saw the end of the Indominus Rex. It had happened so fast he was still struggling to believe that the fight had just ended, but it had ended now, and they were safe - thanks to the Mossasurus. Yeah, that definitely ended the I-Rex for good. The boy sighed, finally able to smile, even though his vision was still a bit blurry. Also, without the adrenaline, Zach could feel the incoming wave more clearly with every second that passed.

The boy whined, feeling his body's craving for Owen. He heard footsteps, people were running toward him. He heard Owen calling for a medic. He heard himself whimper for Owen, and the alpha was beside him in no time. Zach could feel Owen touching him, Owen's hands were so hot.

"Zach… your heat…."

Owen was saying something about his heat and that the medic was going to help him. Zach didn't understand, he couldn't understand. He could also smell a beta, one that smelled heavily of medicine and medical stuff. Zach wanted to whine. _Didn't Owen understand that right now he didn't need a medic? He needed Owen!_

The boy whimpered and reached out for Owen, wanting to feel the alpha. He felt a slight pain in his left arm, and then his world went black.

* * *

"I assure you, we'll have the best veterinarian team taking care of your raptors. There's no need to worry." The pilot said with his steady voice. It somehow made Owen feel even more worried, but he could do nothing.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, letting the medic look at the wounds on his back and his arms. Right now he was sitting in a helicopter, watching as the island become smaller and smaller until they saw nothing but clouds.

As soon as the I-Rex was gone for good, the T-Rex was immediately herded back into her paddock by two helicopters. The other one landed and Owen immediately got to Zach. His raptors went with him to check on Echo and the omega. He remembered seeing Lowery getting out of the Innovation Centre. He would thank the man later for helping Claire get the T-Rex here in time.

The medics came and Owen had them inject Zach with a sedative. He knew Zach's next wave was going to hit, but he didn't want the situation to turn awkward. After that the medics quickly got Zach and Claire on the helicopter. Both of them needed immediate medical attention. Claire had passed out after she'd got herself out of the T-Rex's way. Owen hoped she would survive. He told Lowery to go with Claire and Zach. The beta happily complied.

The Navy came with the veterinarian team a minute later. Together with Owen's help, they had the raptors in temporary cages for transport. Charlie and Echo were easy to handle, as they were already wounded and worn out. Blue and Delta, were another story.

The vets put Echo and Charlie to sleep, so they could work on Echo's broken legs and Charlie's wounds, while Owen and Barry comforted Blue and Delta. Yes, Barry was able to make it back to the park after the fight with the I-Rex was over. Owen was so glad Barry had made it out alive.

Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo were transported by ship. Owen wanted to go with them, but his wounds also needed medical attention, so he had to go with the helicopter. Barry promised to look after the raptors for him. Owen hoped he would see the raptors as soon as they reached the main land. He still had no idea why the Navy had to transport the raptors off of Isla Nublar. To be frank, he had a bad feeling about this. However, he was too tired to ask.

They reached the mainland in several hours. Owen got off the helicopter and was directed towards the many medical trucks parked around the port. The medics had removed the glass from his back and arms on the way to the mainland. It was time to start stitching up the wounds.

Owen looked at his surroundings as he waited for the medics. He insisted on sitting at the door, and he was too stubborn to change his mind. So all the beta medics did was let him sit where he wanted. They still had patients to take care of, so Owen still had to wait. Not that Owen minded, he knew his wounds weren't fatal. There were other people who needed the medics' attention more than he did.

The alpha decided to spend his time observing the port. There were cars, trucks, helicopters, and people everywhere. Army and Navy. And it was raining lightly, making everything worse. There were people waiting for medical attention inside the hanger, there were also people waiting for someone to pick them up. Many buses were taking uninjured tourists to the nearest airport.

His phone went off and Owen sighed. He had no idea how the fragile thing survived the whole ordeal, but it did. And the one calling him was Lowery. Owen hoped it was an update on Claire and Zach as he picked the call up.

'Mister Grady. I'm on the way to the hospital with Miss Dearing. They kept Zach in the omega medical truck, the nearest hospital wasn't capable of dealing with an omega in heat.'

"Okay," Owen replied, not feeling like thinking about anything right now. Even so he had a feeling something was wrong. "Anything else?" He asked.

'No, I'm going to call Zara as soon as we reach the hospital. I'll let you know if anything changes.'

"Thanks." Owen replied and hung up. He was too tried to do anything else. The alpha was thinking about dosing off when he saw an old familiar alpha in a Navy uniform walking toward him. Owen smiled. He remembered this man.

"Owen." The old man called, smiling. "Heard that you went to work with the Masrani Company. Didn't expect you to get yourself into this mess too." He said, standing in front of Owen. His hair was grey, but his eyes were bright. It seemed like age had no effect on this alpha.

"With due respect, Admiral Hess. "Owen smirked. "This was not a mess I created. I was just unlucky."

"It's nice to see you again, son." Admiral Hess, Owen's old boss from when he was in the Navy, smiled. Owen smiled back. Admiral Hess had been his boss since he was assigned to his unit. He was a good alpha, a good leader, and a good soldier. Owen wouldn't say that he missed Admiral Hess, but the alpha was like a father figure for him sometimes.

"So, you have to clean up their shit." Owen said, gesturing towards the soldiers running around. "This is definitely a huge mess."

"Yeah, I know." The Admiral sighed, shaking his head. "The Navy sent me to make sure we got everyone out. Also cleaning job, a.k.a. taking care of this fucking mess." The Admiral sighed, gestured (gesturing) towards the hanger where the tourists were. Owen already felt bad for them.

"Families, friends, sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, children." The old alpha sighed. "Damn those scientists. And sadly we couldn't leave those InGen troopers dying on the island either. They can lead us back to their employers after all." He cursed, and Owen mentally smiled. This was why he liked his old boss.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the medics already." Owen nodded, before he blinked as he remembered his raptors. "What about my raptors? Why you have to take them off the island?" He asked.

"For the vets' safety." Admiral Hess replied. "They didn't want to stay on an island where the dinosaurs roamed free for too long." He sighed, clearly wasn't used to normal people's security standards. Owen suppressed the urge to laugh; maybe Admiral Hess had been in the field for too long.

And the older alpha seemed to know what Owen was thinking, as he turned to glare at Owen. "I know you have more questions, but let me finish with these evacuation duties before you ask anymore." Hess said, his tone was professional-like mixed with boredom. Owen knew that cleaning up the mess wasn't Hess' favourite work.

"Yes sir," Owen replied with his usual cocky grin. It made Admiral Hess roll his eyes with a sigh.

With that, his former boss walked away. Owen sighed and shook his head, suppressing a grin. It was good to see the old man again.

He then continued to watch the port for a while before he started thinking of Zach, sighing in relief that the boy was now with those medics. However, his instincts nagged at him that something was going to go wrong.

 _Something has already gone wrong, very wrong._

 _No! There's not going to be a problem. Don't be stupid. Zach is in good hands. The medics will keep him asleep until his heat passes._ Owen argued with his stubborn instincts. His alpha side snarled that something was definitely going to go wrong. And Owen kept debating with himself until he felt his eyelids falling close.

 _I should really get some sleep._ Owen thought as he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. And with that, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-/-

Owen was woken up hours later. The medic woke him, saying that they were ready for him. Owen sighed. He let the medic took his shirt off and settled down for the stitching up part.

Owen didn't flinch as he felt needles jabbed into his skin, injecting an anaesthetic. Two medics were behind him, working carefully on stitching up his wounds. He was lucky to survive with only several shallow cuts and scratches. The only cuts that needed to be stitched up were two long cuts which started from his shoulder blades. They ended around the middle of his back, at the same levels of his torsos. Owen didn't remember how he got them, maybe when he crashed into a glass wall hours ago.

The alpha was thinking about dozing off while the medics work, but then someone was shouting his name.

"Owen!" Owen's head perked up as he heard a familiar name called him. It's Admiral Hess. Behind the old alpha stood a brunette beta medic who seemed to be very anxious.

"Owen, we have a problem." Admiral Hess said, gesturing to the omega medic truck that Zach was in. "About that omega kid we brought back from the island with you." He added, turning to the medic as to tell the man to step forward.

"What?" Owen frowned, suddenly wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. He also had to suppress his growl as his alpha side seemed to get angry when other alphas talked about Zach. Admiral Hess was his boss when he was in the Navy. This alpha might be old, but he was still a fighter. Also, Admiral Hess loved him liked his own son.

"We tested the boy's blood sir," The medic started, his voice showed that he was very anxious and worried about this. "To see which anaesthetic the boy was allergic too. However, the test told us that we can't have him sleeps through his heat."

"Why?" Owen unintentionally growled at the beta. He knew this was very bad. He had seen how bad Zach reacted when the waves hit. The boy was panicked, torn between his common sense and his instinct. And Owen barely restraining himself from doing anything they would later regret.

"We found out that he had been taking a wrong suppressant for a month sir," The beta replied, clearly struggling to hold a firm tone as he spoke to Owen. "Normally suppressants have little to no side effects. But there is one suppressant that omega shouldn't take before they have their first heat. It's Emo-O."

"Emo-O is cheaper than other suppressants," the beta continued quickly, "but its side effect is that if omegas who haven't had their first heat take it; the first heat won't end unless they have received alpha's sperm and a real knot."

"Wait," Owen massaged his temple before he held his other hand up, "You are saying that Zach's heat won't end unless he is banged?"

"Yes sir," The medic nodded. Owen could tell how stressful the beta was from his scent. But his following sentence had Owen froze in his place. "And Admiral Hess suggested that you're a suitable person for… this job."

"Wait…" Owen's eyes widened, "What did you just say?" He had to restrain himself from jumping, so the medics behind him didn't need to re-stitch him. In the corner of his eyes, Owen noticed his former boss shifting slightly, an action showing that the older alpha wasn't so pleased with his decision either.

"All we can do now is to inject him with heavy sedatives - to keep him stable." The beta medic replied, his eyes showed full concern of Zach's condition. "The boy had been denying his heat for a month, plus this is his first heat, which is the one to make the omegas' bodies adapt to the change of hormones in their systems. The first heat is naturally where the omegas will not be in their own minds the most - as they are experiencing effects of having new hormones flood their systems."

The medic paused for the information to sink in. Owen gulped and nodded, he had briefly read about this kind of stuffs while he was in the Navy, but he didn't think he will have to experience a real thing.

"It is possible that in this case, it is worse." The beta continued. His voice was steady, professional, but his eyes gave his concern away. "The more the body is postponed to know the new hormones after they are produced, the harder the adaptation will be, also greater the side effects. It is very possible that the boy will not be in his own mind, nor will he be able to drink or eat, unless he has received alpha's sperm and a real knot. By average, if spending the first heat alone, 90% of omegas deny both food and water in the first two days of their first heat, as their bodies are still adjusting to the hormones."

"That sounds fucking horrible." Owen replied, thinking of Zach in such state. The boy was barely conscious during the time in the woods. _If he is completely lost to his instinct…_ Owen didn't want to think about it. It's not just about having sex or mating, but also Zach's health. Not eating or drinking for two days would definitely cause some serious problems. However, there was still something missing. "But how did getting a knot and alpha semen help them with their condition?" Owen asked, titled his head a bit to get a better look at the medic. He wanted to see the beta eyes, wanting to make sure the beta did not lie.

"An alpha's semen is mixed with hormones that help decrease the adaptation's side effects." The medic replied. "100% of omegas who have real sex in their first heat have less problems adapting to their new hormones, which is proved by how their heats end quicker than those who choose to spend the heat alone. 90% of them are back in their own minds after the first wave, or even the first round. However, the adapting will still continue until the heat ends - as evident in omegas will be very exhausted before the wave hit, or after sex, but with much lesser effects to the omegas"

 _So it is not only the sex that worn them out during their first heat, but also their own bodies._ Owen nodded. He had heard the stories from his omega friends, saying that spending the first heat with an alpha is better than spending it alone. _But if the medic knows so much about Zach's condition, it means that this scenario must had happened in the past._ A voice from his brain interrupted his thought, making Owen mentally frown. _So that means there must be some people figuring of how to take care of omegas in such condition._ He immediately agreed with it.

As if he could read Owen's thought, the medic continued quickly. "We have alpha doctors and medic staffs trained to take care of a situation like this sir. But we're afraid they won't be here in time." This time the beta didn't care to hind his concern. "In this situation, it takes almost a week for them to get here - or to transfer the boy back. We have enough sedative to keep the boy sleep through the journey, but we don't have a supplies we need to give the boy food through IV. I suppose that the hospital nearby will have supplies for us in that case. But giving too much sedative - when omegas are having their first heat - can permanently incapacitate both their reproductive organs and their nervous system." The medic paused a bit to let the information sink in. And he continued when he saw that Owen had got everything he said.

"So, Admiral Hess suggested you." The beta medic got straight to the point. "Admiral said that you are the only alpha besides our trained staffs who can take care of the situation without marking the boy as your mate. Also, the boy might be more comfortable to know that you are the one helping him through his heat than someone he doesn't know, for what you two had gone through together on the island." The beta ended his sentence with hope in his eyes.

"Shit." Owen murmured as his thought was running a mile per second. He was also feeling too exhausted to tell the medic that the events happened between him and Zach were not all good, pretty painful for him at some level. However, his alpha side was growling deeply, very pleased to volunteer.

"Owen," Hess stepped in, and Owen turned to his former commander. "I know this is hard for you. I know what you have gone through during you old days. And I'm grateful you always do your best." His voice had softened. "I know you wish to not experience them again." The knowing look in Hess' eyes told Owen the older alpha already had an idea of what might have happened between Owen and Zach. Owen sometimes hated how well Hess could read people. "But you're the best choice we have here." Hess said, finishing his sentence with a genuine smile. Owen knew Hess meant every word he said.

Owen sighed. _I have to start counting how many time I have sighed today._ He mused, mentally rolling his eyes at how his brain switched to something not important at this matter at hand. His alpha side was thrilling at Zach and the word 'mate', but it was not strong enough to overcome another part of him.

The alpha thought about this matter carefully. He didn't know how long Zach' heat will last, probably a week or two. He knew he could do it, not one hundred percent sure, but he knew he will try his best. Also, after the sexual tension he had been feeling, Owen was sure he can give Zach an amazing sex, no, a lot of amazing sexes. _Damn, that's not what I should be thinking._ He snapped at himself, sensing that the alpha side of him is smirking.

But despite his alpha instinct, Owen knew he would do it no matter what. And it's not because he was fascinated with the boy's scent. No, it was more than that. He really wanted to help Zach.

"Sir," The medic called him. "Will you agree to help the boy? Please sir, you are the best choice we have."

Owen turned to Admiral Hess. From the look in the old alpha's eyes, Hess already knew what his answer is.


	9. Chapter 9

After the medic finished patching Owen up, Admiral Hess leaded him to a nearby car. He was still wearing the same shirt he wore on the island, only with a new jacket the medic gave him. No one spoke a word as Owen climbed into the car. Above them was a beautiful sunset sky; Owen knew he would have definitely enjoyed the view in other circumstance. He always loved to watch the sun set, and to go for a morning run so early that he would see the sun slowly approaching the world from below the horizon.

The driver was a male beta with a solemn look on his face. The raptor trainer could see the driver's shoulders tense up as he entered the car. _This must had been a rough day. Well, nothing compared to what I had been through hours ago_.

"Owen, are you okay with me having the honour to tell the boy's family about his condition? Since you are close to his aunt." Admiral Hess asked him a rhetorical question as Owen was about to close the door. The younger alpha paused, before shrugging nonchalantly. He knew Admiral Hess would handle all the mess, the older alpha just wanted to test Owen for the last time that he was really ready to complete this mission.

 _Mission? Great, now I start to think like when I was still in the Navy._

"It would be an honour, if you tell them without mentioning me." Owen replied calmly, "I don't think I will be able to talk to them while I'm with the boy. I'm sure his parents and his aunt will want nothing more than to punch me." He added. "My body has had enough wounds for one day."

"I guess so," Admiral Hess grinned knowingly. Well, he had been Owen's boss for years. "The boy will be requiring you attention all the time." The alpha mused, and Owen felt like rolling his eyes toward his former boss.

"Hey, this is from my experience with my wife." Admiral Hess continued with more serious tone and Owen snapped his attention back to the older alpha. "Always urging yourself and the boy to drink something after every round. It will help him recover faster once the heat has ended. We will get you both back for a full medical check after that." That reminded Owen that Hess had an omega wife, with three children - two male alphas and one female beta.

"Will do sir," Owen nodded before he closed the door. Admiral Hess signalled the driver, and the beta started the engine.

Owen sighed and leaned back. The omega medic truck had already taken off to the place for Owen and Zach's temporary stay. Owen hoped the heat wouldn't be longer than two weeks. He knew Claire would be worried as hell. And he thought he had an idea of what she would do once they meet again – if she knew he had sex with her nephew. _Maybe a couple of punches or more? Yeah, guess so._

/

The ride was smooth and quiet. Owen let himself drift off several times. He looked outside the window when he was awake and could only make out that they were on a countryside. There was nothing but endless fields. The alpha sighed and decided to get more sleep. He was sure he wouldn't be sleeping much after they reached the destination. An omega in heat was very demanding.

The car stopped as the moon was high in the sky. Owen stirred awake and looked outside on instinct. He saw a single story house on a small hill, surrounded by a forest. The medic truck was in front of the house, along with a supply truck. People were running around, taking supplies inside.

"We will be at the house 500 meters away," The driver said, pointing to the direction of the house he mentioned, slowing the car to a stop near the side of the house. Owen nodded, knowing that it's good to have a backup. He opened the door and climbed out, surprised as the driver did the same.

"In case you need it." The driver said to his surprised look before handing Owen the key. The alpha nodded and watched the driver walk over to join the medics and troopers who were leaving. He hope they had stocked the house with everything Zach and he would need. Owen didn't feel like calling someone to deliver their stuff. Naturally, alphas were extremely territorial when the omegas in their care were in heat. Owen would hate to instinctively attack any deliver boys who come to drop off the supplies.

Owen already smelt Zach in the air as he walked toward the house. The boy's sweet scent was mixed with a scent of a heavy sleeping drug. It made the alpha inside him sneer in displease. But at least Admiral Hess sent only betas here. If he had sent any other alphas, Owen was sure there would have been a fight – which would end badly.

His instinct told him to observe the place carefully. To be frank, Owen had already liked the house. It was old, but classic. The porch was decorated with chairs and fluffy pillows. They looked new, Owen guessed they're for Zach. Omegas tended to prefer something soft when they were resting between each wave of heat.

The same medic who had talked to Owen about Zach before, approached him. "He will wake up in twenty-five minutes sir," The medic spoke. Owen could sense that the beta medic in front of him was trying hard not to let his nervousness shown. "We have left a mobile phone with our number in the living room. Please contact us immediately if something happens." The medic's words reminded Owen of how he missed being in the Navy, and how he might want to get back in. _They seem to have extra mobile phones for everyone, especially when yours has a high possibility to be destroyed by a genetically modified dinosaur. Hell yeah._ And it made him feel better than to give the medic his number.

"Got it," Owen nodded, "Anything I should know or be careful of? How long his heat will be? And do you have this house well stocked?" His tone got a bit harder when he mentioned about the house being well stocked. The beta's expression was neutral. It's clear that he was quite professional in this field.

"Please make sure he won't dehydrate sir," The medic replied smoothly, "We have estimated that the heat will take around 1-2 weeks, judging from how long he had been suppressing it. And this house is stocked full with supplies for twenty days." He finished it with a glance toward the house, and Owen nodded his approval.

"Also," the medic quickly said before Owen lost interest in him. "By nature, when in heat, omegas love to wake up having alphas tending them."

"Hmmm?" Owen raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Naturally," The beta medic explained, "most omegas, when in heat, prefer to have the alphas grooming or rubbing their scents into them while they are waking up. It calms the omegas down, telling them that they are safe and protected by their alphas. It's their instinct. When in heat, omegas' bodies will be more fragile than usual; their instinct will want to make sure they are with strong partners, in case anything happens. Also, when in heat, the alphas scent mostly calms their fight or flight instinct down."

Owen nodded. He had heard his omega friends complain about this symptom sometimes. They hated to be and to feel so fragile - so vulnerable during the heat; always felt that they needed their alphas with them.

"To make it short, they feel safe when they wake up to find their alphas with them." The medic continued. "Most of them also prefer having their alphas giving them a hand-job or a blowjob while they are waking up. Or better than that, to wake up with an orgasm. The sensation alone can make them relax and feel satisfied at the same time."

"Oh," Owen gulped. He didn't know what to say. But what the medic said didn't seem to be a bad idea in his opinion. "Thank you. So, you're suggesting I should give him a blowjob while he was waking up, trying to have him orgasm?" His alpha side was purring in excitement.

"Yes sir," the beta medic nodded. "Many medical research have suggested that omegas waking up with a feeling of euphoria during their heat tend to recover from their heats faster. It's the hormones. The more they wake up with 'good mood' hormones, such as endorphin, the quicker their bodies can recover."

"Alright…" Owen titled his head, overwhelmed by the information he hadn't known before. "…anything more I need to know? Also, I've never got your name." He knew that it was not necessary, as he would probably not be seeing this medic after this incident. But Owen still preferred to call anyone around him by their names.

"It's Max sir, Max Terry." The beta replied. "And one last thing." He continued. "The more the omegas orgasm during one wave, the quicker the heat will end. One factor important in making the heat end is the times omegas have orgasmed." He paused for the information to sink in. "Omegas' sexual desires will be high all the time. That makes them able to have multiple-orgasms in one wave even before they are knotted. The more they have reached their peak, the more their bodies understand that they are bred." Max quickly added. "I know it is hard, as omegas will produce a liquid working as an aphrodisiac for alphas if they have orgasmed without being knotted. However, Admiral Hess believes in you, and so do I, sir." The medic then gave Owen a genuine smile.

"Alright…" Owen gulped, feeling the blood rushed to his groin from the information. Also, he didn't know what to say after having this beta compliment him, so, in the end the alpha decided to repeat what he was told. "Okay. Keep him safe. Make sure he doesn't dehydrate. Mark my scent on him. Give him a wake up blowjob, better if I can have him orgasm, and make sure he has orgasmed as much as possible. Anything more?" He asked, slightly turned on as his alpha side was already planning on how he can make Zach peak as often as possible.

"No sir," Max nodded. The beta seemed to be very satisfied and less concerned. "That should cover it all. But I will call you if I have any more solutions to help the boy's heat ends quicker. Also, make sure you don't overdo it sir. Your own health is important too." The medic ended his sentence with another genuine smile. Owen knew that Max really wanted to help Zach, and he also concerned about Owen's health.

"Thank you," The alpha replied, "I will make myself at home while waiting for him to wake up." He added and opened the door. Max nodded briefly and left. He could sense that Max was less concerned about Zach now. Owen guessed that the medic really believed in him.

The raptor trainer went into the house, also replaying what the medic had said in his head. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the medic walk over to join the others on the medic truck. _They're all leaving. That's good._ His alpha side roared, happy to finally be alone with Zach.

Owen closed the door and stood in the hall way, thinking about which room he should explore first. The alpha also heard engines roaring to live, yet it didn't take long for them to fade away.

Right now he was definitely alone with Zach.

/

Owen decided to explore the first room on his left. He found a nice living-room with a very comfortable armchair, as well as some books to read. He checked every light in the room and was satisfied that they all worked as they should.

He then proceeded to the first room on the right. It's both a kitchen and a dining room. Owen checked the fridge and the cabinets. He grunted, satisfied. Those betas had stocked this house well.

The alpha checked the bathroom next. It looked nice and perfect. There was a shower and a tub. Perfect for a quick cleaning and a long bathing. Owen was sure he would have to bathe Zach while the boy was unconscious somehow, to make sure Zach stayed clean as much as possible during the heat.

Thinking of Zach, his alpha side roared. Owen sighed and walked to the only room he didn't go in yet, _the bedroom_.

/

His cock was painfully hard as Owen stood in front of the door. The alpha took a deep breath and looked at his watch. He had ten minutes before Zach would wake up. The boy's scent was already making his brain melt. His instinct growled, nagging at the back of his skull.

 _Fuck it, just go in already. Nothing is going to change even if you stand here for ten more minutes._ His alpha side snarled impatiently. Owen sighed, but decided to let himself submit to his instinct. He would have it taking control in ten minutes anyway. _But at least I should make sure this place is secured, don't want any interruption._ He thought, quickly moved to check every entrance of the house.

Owen made sure the front door was locked and the house was secured before pushing the bedroom's door open. A sweet scent streamed out, flooding his nostrils. Owen took a deep breath of it, like how he had been wishing to do, and rumbled low in his throat. His cock twitched and Owen sighed. He quickly went in and closed the door.

/

Owen could see Zach on the bed. The boy was laying on his side with his back facing Owen. Moonlight shone from the windows above, decorating Zach's slender frame in fascinating displays of soft light and shadows. _Even in his sleep, he is absolutely stunning._ His instinct hissed in pleasure, as more sweet scent filled Owen's nostril. His cock twitched with interest.

Owen thought about the last time he had sex with an omega. It was almost six years ago. He remembered hitting the pub on his regular vacation. There was a beautiful female omega looking for a rough fuck, so Owen gave her a real and perfect one. He had her legs shaking as she walked out of the hotel in the morning. However, this was the first time Owen was with an omega during heat. He had heard many of his alpha friends talk about the heat, the rut, and how pleasurable the sex they had during the time was.

Owen was feeling too hot already, so he took his jacket off, then his shoes and socks - didn't care where they landed. After that he climbed, very slowly, on to the bed. The omega stirred and turned to lay on his stomach, giving Owen a nice view of his ass and his backside. Owen could also see that, at the back of Zach's pants, a wet spot had started to form. The boy was leaking.

The view alone had Owen almost drooling. He felt his thirst for something get stronger, and stronger. A shiver ran down his spine and Owen knew he was so done. There was no way for him to resist his instinct now.

"Shit," Owen groaned, licking his lips slowly. He lowered his head down and breathed in Zach's scent more, wanting to remember it. After that he slowly lowered himself down beside the omega, waiting for the boy to wake up. It would be a good start if the omega in heat woke up to the scent of an alpha they trusted; Owen was sure Zach trust him, at least on some level.

He laid on his side, just like that, watching the boy. Zach purred and Owen growled back. The omega slowly rolled on to his back, showing Owen the bulge that slowly formed on the front of the boy's pants. The alpha growled again before he was on all four above Zach. He lowered himself down and rubbed his body on the omega's below, wanting to mask his scent onto the boy.

His shirt made Owen feel too hot, so he disposed of it. The shirt landed somewhere in the room, joining his jacket. Then he quickly went back to Zach. Owen palmed the omega's erection slowly, watching as the boy moaned and slightly squirmed under his hand. He could feel wetness, pre-cum; leaking. And it smelt so good. The alpha grinned and bent down to lick at the wet fabric, tasting it. He even started to wonder what Zach's lubricant will taste like, so he mentally noted to taste it later.

Zach gave him a high pitch moan. The omega was subconsciously aching up towards him, and Owen more than loved to have Zach present himself. He licked the bulge, teased it with his nose. Zach moaned again, hands gripping the cover as he rolled his hip slightly. Owen gave a desperate growl before he let his instinct took over.

"So eager." Owen chuckled, drumming his fingers gently on the bulge. The sensation had Zach moaning, and abruptly turned, this time back on his stomach. And if Owen didn't imagine it, he thought Zach had parted his legs slightly. He knew the omega was subconsciously presenting himself to Owen.

"Damn…" Owen rumbled as he backed away a bit, so he could sit with Zach's legs trapped under him. His hands supported himself besides the omega's thigh. His face was so close to the hem of Zach's shirt. Owen smelt the air, growling in satisfaction as he slowly lift the hem of Zach's shirt up.

Smooth skin appeared before him. Owen touched Zach's lower back gently with the tip of his fingers, before kissing the area gently. The omega's skin was so warm and smooth. He heard Zach moaned slightly, but didn't wake up, not yet.

"Okay, marking him with my scent." The alpha hummed, scenting the air, snapping out from the control of his instinct. If it was other alphas, they would have been stripping Zach right now. "Giving him a wake up orgasm. And torture myself with his aphrodisiac. Great idea." Owen smiled, already licking his lips, knowing that despite how sarcastic he sounded, he is more than willing to endure this torment for Zach.

Owen inhaled the air before bending his head down to rub where Zach's tailbone was. He could smelt how wet Zach already was. This made his mouth watered.

At first Owen thought he should go with a rimming, some betas like it a lot. However, that might be too much for the first time. Owen wanted Zach to be the one taking most of his own clothes off. He did not want the boy to feel too intimidated. So the alpha flipped Zach on his back again and settled down for a blowjob. He knew he would probably going to regret this, as Zach's semen would serve as an aphrodisiac. But it might be worth his torment, anything to make the heat ended as quickly as possible.

The alpha slowly pulled the zipper down. Then he pulled the hem of Zach's underwear down until the omega's cock sprang free. It had a deep red colour, and was leaking. Owen growled deep as he took in the sight before him. He tasted it with a lick to the head; Zach moaned to his touch. Owen smirked, then taking it all in his mouth. Omega's cocks were biologically smaller than both beta's and alpha's, so Owen had no problem engulfing the boy all the way from head to base.

The alpha started with basic, sucking and using his tongue to stroke along the length. He made sure not to let his teeth touched the organ, afraid that he might hurt Zach as alphas' teeth were sharper than most omega and beta's teeth. His actions seemed to be working well as the omega moaned wantonly, encouraging Owen's action. That made the alpha smirk, sucking the boy harder.

He kept sucking until Zach stirred awaken. At first the boy just whimpered, and Owen immediately slowed down. The alpha hummed in this throat as Zach became fully awaken. Like he had predicted, Zach moaned and squirmed. The boy was shaking. Owen knew that Zach was close. He hummed in his throat again, knowing that the vibration would help. And it did help a lot as the omega squirmed and moaned.

Then Zach's eyes snapped open. Owen immediately sucked harder and finally made the omega orgasm. Zach moaned, nearly screaming, and ached his back into a beautiful curve as he spilled into Owen's waiting mouth. The alpha swallowed it all. The taste was strange, yet not unpleasant. He could feel Zach relaxed down on the bed as the euphoria washed over him. But this was just the start.

Blood rushed down to his groin as Owen rumbled low in his throat, with Zach's cock still in his mouth. The omega moaned at the vibration. The semen really did serve as an aphrodisiac, as Owen felt his own cock throbbed with need. He could almost feel the world spin, and the only thing he wanted right now was to fuck the boy until Zach passed out. However, his military training stopped him, reminding him of his goal. His goal right now was not to fuck Zach, but to make the boy reach his orgasm as much as possible in one round. His goal was Zach's need, and the boy's pleasure, not his.

Owen made sure he sucked Zach dry before slowly letting the organ slip out of his mouth with a wet 'pop'. After that he moved to sit beside Zach, waiting for the boy to recover from his waking up orgasm. The scent was so wonderful to his nostrils, and Owen was already looking forward to making the boy orgasmed again and again during the heat; even when he could feel his instincts screaming at the torment he choose to endure.

Zach was panting before he started to slow down into a deep breathing. The boy immediately turned to where Owen was sitting. Owen grinned at him and Zach whined, a wanton pleading for Owen to do something.

"Owen, is that you?" Zach whimpered as he stretched his arms out. He seemed to be half-conscious about everything he was doing, and Owen knew it's because of the heat. The omega's arms were also shaking.

"It's me." Owen replied, caressing Zach's hair softly. "Shh, it's going to be okay. There is no need to rush things." He continued and gently caressed the boy's cheeks.

"Too hot." Zach whispered, almost sobbing. "I… I need… please…" He whined as another wave of heat hit him. The omega shuddered and Owen was above Zach immediately. He felt Zach's eyes roaming his body, feeling boy place his hands on the bulge at the front of Owen's pants. But Owen quickly pulled Zach's hands off himself.

 _Well, this is not what I want him to focus on right now._ Owen thought as he watched the omega blushed.

"It's okay," Owen whispered, moving his hand to cup Zach's jaw slowly. "I got you." He said before he sealed their lips together. Zach went still at first, before the boy was kissing him back with all he had. Pale fingers clawed at Owen's shoulder, trying to get more physical contact with the alpha. Owen rumbled deep in his throat as he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Zach's welcoming mouth. Zach eagerly parted his lips for him, moaning into the kiss. This kiss was surely far better than the first one they had shared.

Owen tugged at Zach's pants, telling the boy to get them off. Zach squirmed and pushing his pants down obediently. He trembled as Owen's tongue entered his mouth. The alpha bit Zach's lower lip slightly, wanting the boy to part his lips more; and Zach complied happily as he pushed his pants down his legs. Owen helped Zach pull them the rest of the way off.

Zach's fingers touched his left bicep, gripping it. The other hand travelled to rest on Owen's shoulder, pulling the alpha close for more kisses. Owen complied, tugging at the hem of Zach's shirt. Zach moaned, knowing Owen want him to get naked already. The alpha's own erection hard and throbbing painfully in his pants. However, Owen choose to ignore his own need. He would take care of Zach first.

"Owen…" Zach moaned as he felt Owen's fingers roaming his upper body. Owen supported himself with his left arm while his right was mapping the boy's body gently. Zach moaned at that, even louder when Owen flicked his fingers over the hardened nipples.

"You like it?" Owen whispered to Zach's lips, kissing the boy again before moving down to suck and kiss Zach at the base of his neck. Owen knew that he must not mark the boy, but it didn't mean he couldn't give Zach a hickey. _Well, lots of hickeys_. His alpha instinct grinned.

"Owen, I feel so…weird… it's too hot, and too wet." Zach whispered subconsciously, pulling Owen closer toward him. "So hot. Feel so empty. I want… I need…"

"I know." Owen smiled and kissed Zach's neck again. "But I'm going to make you orgasm more before we can move on. So, relax." He finished his sentence with a gentle lick to one of Zach's nipple. The boy moaned, jerking himself forward, trying to seek for more sensation between them. Owen held Zach down with a hand on the boy's chest, teasing and playing with his other nipple while the alpha sucked the first one.

"Oh…" Zach moaned again, arching toward the touch, eyes rolling back. Owen kept sucking and playing with it, drumming his fingers softly on the other hard nub, gently pinching and rolling it, carefully not to hurt Zach. The omega moaned to his touches. Zach also tried to lift his hips more, so their erections could touch. Owen subconsciously growled low and Zach ceased all of his movement immediately.

"It's okay." The raptor trainer whispered. Owen knew why Zach had stopped moving. The omega thought that he was angry, which he wasn't. The growl was purely toward himself, to make sure he was in control of his own mind. "I'm not mad at you." Owen licked Zach's earlobe, feeling the omega shivered under him. He also heard a whimper, followed by a whine. "It's okay Zach." He reassured the omega, and smiled when Zach started to relax.

Owen drew back to look at Zach's face. The omega was absolutely stunning. "I got you." He whispered, titling Zach's chin slightly so they could kiss more. Zach was more than eager to please him. The boy moaned louder when Owen dropped some of his weight on Zach, to thrust their erections together in a slow burning pace. The alpha was also mindful of Zach's injured leg, making sure he wouldn't accidentally damage it any more than it already was.

"Let's see how long my resistance can go. By the way, your scent is so intoxicating." Owen whispered, decided to milk as many orgasms as he could from Zach before he knotted the boy. He knew it was going to be challenging, and Owen was always up to challenges.

"Owen?" Zach gasped as Owen reached down between their bodies. The alpha's large hand wrapped around Zach's shaft, before moving up and down. The omega moaned, arching his hip to Owen's hand while the alpha got back to leaving hickeys on Zach's shoulders and neck. His another free hand was on Zach's chest, keeping the boy in place as well as teasing the nipples. He knew omegas were more sensitive than usual when they're in heat, and with their nipples always being one of the most sensitive places on their body; Owen couldn't imagine how Zach might be feeling right now. He guessed it would be so overwhelming. But more than that, he wished that Zach liked it.

Zach looped his arms around Owen's shoulders, holding on to him as the alpha pumped him fast and hard. The omega seemed to love the sensation so much, as he moaned to every squeeze Owen gave him, even asking for more. The alpha complied quickly, and Zach cried out as wet lips sucking on one of his nipples again - while the other was rolled and caressed gently by Owen's fingers.

A warm wet tongue flicked at the nub, making Zach screamed in pleasure. The omega nearly jumped as the sensation from his hard nipples was sent straight to his cock and his hole, which was leaking and so ready to take a cock, and a knot. Owen scented that too. His own cocked twitched in his pants, so eager to fill that virgin passage.

Owen then squeezed his hand again and Zach came. The boy cried out as he shot white liquid from his body, feeling his hole spasm and leaking more from the sensation. The wetness between Zach's thighs become messier, but the omega didn't seem to care. All he wanted now was Owen.

"Like it?" Owen asked as he let Zach recovered from the euphoria. The alpha chuckled, even with his own need knocking at his skull. He was painfully hard himself, not that he minded though. Owen wanted to know how many times he could milk such beautiful orgasm from the omega under him before he hit his limit. "If you like it, you might change your mind. The next one is even better." The alpha whispered, feeling the body under him shivered with anticipation. Of course Zach was still out, but Owen had no problem waiting.

As Owen saw that Zach had recovered, he flipped the boy on his stomach. Zach yelped at the sudden change of position but didn't protest. The alpha then gripped the boy's hips and kissed his tail bone. Zach shivered and moaned to his touch. The omega had recovered faster than Owen had thought. That was a good sign.

The alpha then kept licking downward, until his tongue found the cleavage between two round cheeks. Owen dipped his tongue into the cleavage, listening to Zach's moans. And the omega moaned a lot. He then dipped his tongue down more, until it touched the edge of the leaking opening. Zach moaned and the alpha grinned, knowing he had touched the right spot. He drew back to watch the beautiful view in front of him. The image alone was enough to make any alpha rut, Owen was sure.

The raptor trainer then licked down the cleavage carefully. Zach shivered and moaned as he took his time. And after exploring the cleavage - with only the tip of his tongue touching that swollen hole - until he was satisfied, Owen drew back. He rumbled deep in his throat as his hand slid down to grab Zach's arse cheeks and squeezed. This made Zach jerked a bit, before his moans followed.

"I want to bite." Owen murmured as he kissed the soft round cheeks in his hands, trailing his lips up to Zach's tail bone. He could hear Zach hissed, so Owen kissed Zach tailbone again, ensuring that he wasn't really going to bite. After that the alpha slowly dipped down, parting the cheeks carefully as he licked at the slick entrance. Zach moaned to the sensation, gripping the cover harder – nearly ripping it. Owen moaned deep, pleasing, sending the vibration as he licked and sucked at the sphincter muscles. More lubricant leaked out, and Owen was more than eager to lick it all up. The taste was wonderful. Owen thought he was already starting to get addicted.

"Owen… I'm gonna…" Zach gasped, pushing himself up on his elbows. The boy turned to look at Owen. The alpha met Zach's eyes with a smug smile, happy to see how red the boy's face was. It told him Zach was ready. He then dipped down again and clamped his lips around the hole and sucked, hard. Zach's scream was music to his ears as Owen kept sucking with a leisurely pace.

It didn't take long until the boy tensed up under him, reaching his orgasm again with his cock trapped between himself and the sheet below. Owen wondered how the sheet below might looked like after this wave, he was sure they would have to change it.

Owen kept Zach in place by his hands on the boy's thighs. He wanted the boy to recover before they moved on. After a while, Owen could feel Zach's horniness coming back. The omega whimpered and tried to sneak a hand under himself, to grab his again hardened shaft. Owen immediately pulled the boy toward him, making the omega yelped.

"Not now." The alpha sat back, smiling. "Relaxed." He whispered, sitting back and flipped Zach on his back again. Zach raised his eyebrows at him before gasping as Owen pulled him close. The alpha kept pulling until Zach was nearly doubled over, and had Zach's torso pressed against his inner thighs, and Zach's lower back against his stomach. One of Owen's hands went to support Zach's hip, while the other parted the cheeks slightly.

"Why this position?" Zach murmured, blushing. Owen hummed and grinned. It seemed that after his orgasm, Zach would gain a bit of his conscious and his attitude back. But not for long before the heat overwhelmed him again.

"This position gives me a nice view." Owen answered, letting his instinct had taken control again, before lapping his tongue at the small opening again. Zach gasped, grabbing the sheet as he couldn't do anything more. The alpha smiled, puffing air gently at the hole, and enjoyed watching Zach shiver with his orifice leaking out more clear liquid. "Smells good." Owen said, licking it up. The alpha mentally noted that he had to make Zach drink a lot of water after this round. Even with this position against the gravity, the boy was still able to leak out. This meant Zach's body would be needing a lot of water after this.

Zach whimpered, one hand resting on Owen's thigh. The alpha knew Zach was silently pleading him. The older male sighed, knowing what Zach needed. He then went back to licking the boy's hole again, before pushing his tongue in. Zach nearly screamed in pleasure as Owen slowly inserted the tip of his tongue between the tight muscles. He pushed again and the tip of his tongue pushed passed it. Owen was then rewarded with a sweet moan. He pulled his tongue out and Zach whimpered at the loss of sensation.

Owen pushed his tongue in again. He tried to think of the omega anatomy, trying to see if he could find the prostate with his tongue. That should get Zach to orgasm quicker. Also, he wanted to make sure he had properly prepared Zach. Normally, when in heat, Omegas wouldn't need much preparation, but this is Zach's first time. Owen wanted to make sure the boy was really ready.

Of course Owen couldn't find the boy's prostate with his tongue yet, but he could still make Zach reached the stars again. It didn't take long for Zach to start squirming against him. Owen kept his firm grip while keeping his pace, slow but steady and hard. He sucked and licked, making sure he push pressure on every muscles he touched, milking out more liquid. And it didn't take long for Zach to come untouched.

Owen panted as he watched the boy painted himself in his own semen – aphrodisiac in Owen's nose. He pushed his instinct away, knowing that he might accidentally mark the boy if he let it in control.

The alpha slowly moved to lower Zach down on the bed as he watched the omega recover. No need to say that Owen was even more turned on to see the boy covered in white, from his smooth stomach to his face. His own cock throbbed painfully in his pants, and Owen wondered how long he could stand his need. He wanted to rut, damn, he really wanted it. But again, the military training saved him from his primal instinct.

"You…" Zach panted. Owen immediately snapped his attention back to the boy. "Why? Why you keep making me come?" He asked, tiredly. However, his scent told Owen that Zach still needed a real knot before the boy could rest.

"Because it's what I want to do." Owen replied, didn't know if Zach would understand if he gave the boy a full explanation. So he decided to stick with the easiest one. "Now relax, let me open you up." His voice dipped low with cockiness and something sounded promising.

"Oh," Zach blushed again, if he could still blush more than he already was. The boy then slowly flipped himself on his stomach and pushed his ass high in the air by his knees, presenting himself. Owen groaned low in his throat, his alpha side was praising the boy.

"Just do it." Zach murmured, with reddened face, breathing heavily. "I… I can't stand the heat. Not any longer. I feel like melting. Everything is so hot." He cried, turning to look at Owen with half closed watery eyes. Zach's lower half was supported up by his knees, while the boy's upper body rested on the mattress. His back curved and ass presented. What a beautiful picture.

"Shh, I got you." Owen's voice was lower than usual as he replied, moving to sit between Zach's parted legs. One of his hand parted Zach's cheek carefully. The boy moaned and pushed back, intending to tell Owen he need more of the alpha. It made Owen chuckled before inserting the first finger into the pulsating hole. Zach immediately moaned and arched to the touch. His slender hips moving slightly, trying to impale himself on that finger. Owen immediately kept the boy in place.

"No, not now." The alpha smiled at the pleading sound Zach made. "Patience." He whispered darkly, pulling the finger out to push it in harder. The omega moaned and Owen settled into a rhythm, in and out. Zach's muscles cramped down around the alpha's finger, trying to get Owen to fuck him harder, lubricant still leaking.

Owen hummed and took pity on Zach. He then inserted one more finger without warning the boy first. The omega didn't seem to mind as he moaned, pushing back immediately. That made Owen smiled. He crooked his fingers while scissoring Zach, trying to find the prostate.

Owen succeeded seconds later, as the omega moaned and arched his back into a beautiful curve, pushing back harder toward Owen. The alpha sighed, pushing in one more finger before he crooked three of them, rubbing the spot that had just made Zach moaned.

The outcome was better than he had hoped. Zach moaned and trembled, reaching an orgasm again without Owen touching his cock. His passage squeezed down on Owen's fingers, trying to get them in deeper.

"Owen…" Zach called him, turning his head to look at the alpha. "…now." He said weakly, panting.

Owen nodded slowly, knowing that he couldn't take this torment any longer either. His cock was painfully hard and had been ignored for too long. The alpha settled Zach down on the bed again, before working on his pants. Zach watched him all the way, blushing as Owen pulled his zipper down. And right now Owen had no idea how he controlled himself not to pound into the boy since the moment he stepped foot in the bedroom.

The alpha heard Zach gasped as he discarded his pants, followed by his briefs. Finally his cock sprang free, pre-cum already leaking and dropping. Owen looked at Zach's flushed face and smiled, as he hovered above the boy. He could see anticipation and need in the omega's eyes.

"If you want me to go slower or faster..." Owen whispered, teasing Zach and himself by lowering down until his cock was nested between Zach's cheeks. It throbbed against Zach's entrance as Owen felt more liquid leaking out of the small opening. "…just tell." He whispered, nipping at one of Zach's earlobes gently. Zach shuddered and moaned, pushing his lower half up by his knees again. Owen licked the boy's neck before leaning back and positioned himself toward the small opening. His hands grabbed Zach's hip gently, helping and supporting the omega.

Owen slowly pushed in, making Zach gasp. He made sure he kept his pace slow, letting the boy adjust. Zach squirmed and moaned, pushing back slightly, urging Owen to go faster. Owen smiled, smelling another orgasm coming close. Damn, he really understood why Admiral Hess and the medic wanted to make sure Zach wouldn't dehydrate. The heat really had Zach dangerously close to it.

It didn't take long for Owen to push all the way in. He nearly lost himself to the blissful sensations. Zach was everywhere, squeezing him. He could feel his knot throbbing, threatening to expand at any second. The alpha groaned and pulled out, before slamming right back it. He knew he hit Zach's prostate all the way in as the boy moaned and saw stars again, just from pure sensation.

As Zach recovered, Owen tried his best to still himself. He didn't want to smother the boy. He placed kisses along Zach's shoulders and back as Zach panted, before Zach turned to kiss him back. The kiss was gentle at first, before Zach bit Owen's lower lip – demanding more aggressive acts. Owen complied. He deepened the kiss, savouring the sweet taste until he had Zach breathless.

"I'm ready." The boy whispered, panting, kissing Owen's jaw. The alpha sighed, shaking his head with a deep chuckle. He then started moving, slow at first, until Zach cried for him to go faster and harder.

Owen complied with every command Zach shouted at him, even when it was just a whimper for him to go faster. The alpha made sure every time he slammed back into that delicious heat, he would hit that sweet spot inside Zach right away. Zach trembled and moaned under him, urging him on. Owen could tell that Zach liked it hard and deep. So he made sure he was up to every request Zach made.

The alpha could feel his more primal instincts surface. He knew he was baring his teeth as he drove himself and the boy closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel his knot swell, slamming against Zach's tight ring muscles, ready to pop. He could feel the need to bite, to mark. He could see Zach baring his neck in submission. He knew Zach instinctively wanted him to bite.

Finally, Owen pushed his swollen knot passed the tight muscle of the entrance. Zach screamed, and Owen's knot immediately popped, locking them together, pushing into Zach's prostate. The omega came, howling in pleasure as he instinctively presented his neck for Owen. The alpha growled, feeling himself leaning down, teeth ready to sink into that soft skin. Marking. However, Owen still had his resistance left. The years of serving in the Navy did pay off as he was able to forcefully bring his hand between Zach's neck and his canines. He knew he could not resist the urge to bite, so he made sure he did not bite Zach instead.

The bite burnt as Owen bit into the back of his hand when he reached his orgasm. He felt himself coming, pumping his seed into the boy while the smell of blood filled his nostrils. Zach moaned under him as he was finally filled. Owen could feel the omega shaking, so he made sure not to put his weight on the boy more than necessary.

The alpha growled and let go of his hand when the urge to mark the omega had passed after he had orgasmed. His hand was bleeding but Owen didn't care. He carefully lifted himself off Zach, afraid he might have smothered the boy. To his relief, Zach wasn't smothered and his injured leg wasn't damaged while they're rutting.

"Damn…" Owen sighed, kissing Zach neck slowly as the boy turned to kiss him back. Zach's eyes were almost closed. But the omega could still manage a sentence out.

"That was definitely the best orgasm I haven't had in years." The boy blurred out, smiling. It had Owen smiling, happy that he could satisfy Zach. He could also felt Zach's eyes closing at any minute now.

"I'm glad." Owen murmured, slowly changing their position, mindful of Zach's injured leg. He laid on his side with Zach in his arms. The boy snugged close to him before closing his eyes, immediately fast asleep. The alpha sighed, caressing Zach hair as he watched the omega finally get some real sleep.

"Goodnight." Owen whispered. He could feel sleep calling for him already. This was such an eventful day. "I hope the next wave won't hit soon. Didn't even have a chance to get you to drink." Owen murmured, closing his eyes. He just felt how tired he was. The alpha sighed, finally letting his body rested.

* * *

The last thing Zach could remember was the chaos at Isla Nublar. His aunt was injured, the velociraptors were on their side, then they were fighting the large hybrid dinosaur.

His heat had taken control of him after the Indominus Rex was gone, and Zach couldn't remember anything more.

Zach felt consciousness slowly roll back to him. He knew he was laying on his side, naked, pressing his back into something, no, someone - who was also naked.

Something was warped around his torso. An arm? Probably. Zach hummed softly, feeling safe and warm. Whoever tugged him in this embrace surely wasn't going to hurt him – his instinct told him that much.

 _But the question is…who, and where am I?_

Zach's eyes shot open. His vision was blurry at first, as his vision cleared he was able to see where he was. He was in a room, probably a bedroom. Sunlight shone from the window above the nightstand landing a pesky beam of light right at his face. Zach blinked and tried to focus on the digital clock near the lamp. It read 8:15 AM.

The boy shifted, trying to get up. His legs had tangled with the blanket and someone's legs. He sniffed the air and whimpered as his lower back ached. Zach also felt something sticky in between his thighs. Then there was a familiar scent surrounded him. It was Owen's scent. The boy frowned.

 _Why am I with Owen? What are we doing here? Why are we naked?_

 _Wait… naked?_

Then it hit him. He was in heat. Owen and he were on a bed, both naked. He tried to move his lower half, only to yelp as he felt something sticky leaking out. His ass felt sore, yet in a strangely satisfying way. Well, to be honest, he felt sore all over, and a bit light-headed. Like he just had a marathon sex…

 _Did we…?_ Zach felt a little panicked as he brought his hand to touch his neck. No mating mark. Nothing but sore skin. He wasn't marked. But they surely had had sex.

"Hmm…" The arm around his torso tightened and Zach yelped as the man behind him stirred with a low rumble. The omega risked a glance back, and gasped when he found a pair of piercing green eyes staring back.

"Relax." Owen said, his voice was hoarse, but calm. "There is a reason why we're here, and why we ended up like this. I will explain it to you. But first, are you thirsty?" The alpha slowly loosened his embrace, letting Zach turn to face him.

Zach was stunned for a few seconds. _What did he just say? He will explain, right?_ _And what did he just ask me? Did he ask if I was thirsty? Well, I do feel thirsty._

"Yes." Zach finally nodded, slowly, feeling both secured and unsecured. Funny? Yes. Half of his brain was panicked that he just slept with someone he barely knew. The other half was relieved there was no mating mark. And his instinct was telling him that Owen was a good choice if he wanted a mate, that he could trust this alpha.

"There you go." Owen nodded and sat up to grab a bottle of water from the nightstand on his side. He handed it to Zach with a smile. "Last night you nearly dehydrated yourself." He added, stretching. Zach immediately turned away, trying to hide his flushed face as he saw how perfect Owen's body was, even with the alpha's lower half hidden under the blanket. He could also see old scars on the alpha's skin. Zach guessed that they were from the years in the Navy; they only made Owen look sexier. Finally, he was able to turn his attention away from Owen to the water bottle in his hand.

Zach, having just realized how thirsty he was when the water touched his lips, drained half of the bottle in less than twenty seconds. It didn't take him long to drain all of the water in the bottle. After that he wiped his sore lips with the back of his hand, sighing, knowing that he had to face Owen at some point.

No use putting it off.

 _Well, I haven't freaked out yet, so the talk shouldn't hurt – even if I'm sacred of what I'm about to know._

"About last night," Zach said slowly, turning to see Owen sitting on the edge of the bed. The alpha had already put on a pair of boxers. Good, Zach wouldn't know what colour his face would turn if he saw Owen naked, like…all naked. "What happened?" he asked, hating how his voice sounded so timid and scared. Honestly, Zach was really scared right now. He was scared of the answer, scared of what had happened, and also what might happen after this. If this is all just about taking advantage, Zach wouldn't know what to do.

Owen turned to look at him. His eyes showing that he was serious. "You don't remember?" The alpha asked, his voice dripped with concern, not about himself, but for Zach. Zach frowned. He was going to say that he didn't remember, but he did remember. Every detail, every action. Everything. Like a dam had broken, then the flood of memories just hit him, leaving Zach breathless.

He remembered every touch, every scene. He remembered them like they happened just a few seconds ago. He also remembered that he was half conscious, he wasn't sure of what he was doing at that time, he remembered letting the instinct guide him. It's like watching a first person sexual gameplay, despite that he could feel Owen's hands on him. He could remember the feeling of being touched and taking care of. He could feel the burning of his anal muscles when Owen penetrate him - such sweet burning that left him blind with lust.

 _Oh God_ , was all Zach could think as the memories kept flooding his vision until he found himself with redden face and hands gripped tight on the blanket.

"I… we…." Zach gasped, unable to form a sentence. He remembered how he begged the alpha to mate him, how bad he wanted that cock inside him. How he asked for Owen's knot. He remembered everything.

But he also remember Owen not marking him as his.

"Shhh… relax." Owen was beside him in a second, squeezing his shoulder. "You can punch me Zach. You can, and I'm not going to stop you, but please listen to me first, okay?" The alpha's voice was so calm that Zach, for a second, thought they were talking about casual things - like the weather – not about why they just had sex.

"I… we…" Zach turned toward the alpha. He didn't know what to say. Well, he was a virgin…until last night. But he didn't feel like it is a bad thing, maybe not yet. No, he felt that Owen was the right person. But his moral said it was wrong, entirely wrong. He shouldn't mate until he was eighteen. Then again, there was no mating mark. So right now Zach felt half wrong, and half right.

"Listen." Owen said squeezed the omega's shoulder to get his attention. "There is a reason why we ended up like this." The alpha spoke, his voice was steady and firm. "The doctor couldn't have you sleep through your heat. You had been using a wrong suppressant."

"I had been using a wrong … suppressant?" Zach frowned, and Owen nodded.

"Yes," The alpha continued. "The suppressant you took, if any omega uses it before their first heat, it will make them unable to spend their first heat without a real knot and sperm." Owen explained. Zach felt his heart beat faster as piece after piece started to come together.

"So… here we are. I… um…" The alpha scratched the back of his head. "It takes nearly a week to arrange a trained staff to take care of your condition, and using too much sedative would have permanently damage your reproductive organs. So, as I am able to knot - mate - you without marking you as… yeah…" The alpha nodded, looking away. Zach almost had a feeling that Owen was longing for something, something like… a family.

"Your heat will be around one or two weeks." Owen continued, snapping Zach's attention back toward him. The boy was glad Owen seemed to not notice Zach had drifted off. "After that you're free to go."

"What about Gray and Aunt Claire?"

"Your aunt is in the hospital." Owen replied. "I'm sure she's going to make it. Lowery is with her. Your brother is safe with Zara. They're at Claire's house in Costa Rica." Zach nodded after Owen finished. Relief washed through him at the fact that his little brother and his aunt would be alright. However, he still couldn't find the strength to reply to Owen. And the alpha seemed to take his silence the wrong way.

"I know you don't want me, but… please… just bear with this until your heat ends. I promise I won't do anything you don't like." Owen continued, and Zach knew that alpha had took his silence as Zach being angry. "I know you are angry," ding ding "but please bear with it until your heat passes, okay?" Owen was almost pleading as he spoke. Zach knew Owen was not pleading for him to not be angry, but because he wanted to make sure Zach would get through his heat. The boy knew that Owen didn't lie to him. He knew the alpha really did just want to help.

"I…" Zach felt a like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He didn't know how he should feel. Of course he didn't want to be mated. He was too young to mate, or even to have a heat-cycle sex. Yet from what Owen said, he knew his condition was urgent. Also, it's his own fault for not paying attention to the type of suppressant he bought.

Zach felt bad for making Owen think he would hate him. A small piece of him was still too shock to decide. One half felt bad for not reading the drug's description carefully. And the other half felt bad that this was all about duty. Owen slept with him because he had to, not because he wanted to.

But then again, _isn't it better this way?_ They barely knew each other. If Owen really wanted to mate with him, the situation would turn awkward after his heat ended _. We shouldn't mate, don't even count on the age difference._ And also because Zach knew; in the deep corner of his mind, that he also _wanted_ Owen. He wasn't sure how he wanted this alpha, but he did want him. Zach knew he wouldn't be able to move on if Owen had feelings toward him too. Of course this mysterious feeling was not love, not yet maybe. Yet it still had the potential to develop into the word 'love' someday.

The realization left Zach breathless. He sighed, frustrated and slightly scared of his confused emotions. He didn't know what to say, how to feel, and how to deal with the situation. Everything's happened too fast for him to catch up. Someone might already be on the phone with his mother. And… _oh God, this is not how I want my family to know I am an omega. To have a stranger telling them about me._

 _But all of this can wait, right? Right now I'm with Owen. And I'm still in heat. Maybe I have the right to be concerned with only one topic, or two, at a time._

Zach turned to Owen. The alpha was watching him. Owen's eyes showed that he was concerned, very concerned. Zach felt even worse for making Owen feel bad. The raptor trainer had teased him on a couple occasions, but he didn't, ever, mean any harm. Owen even protected Zach when he really didn't have to. And yes, Zach remembered the event at the old building. Other alphas would have taken advantage of him, Owen had not.

Zach looked into the alpha eyes. He knew, deep in his heart, that Owen truly cared about him. And it's not because Zach is an omega. But it's because Zach is Zach.

 _That's all I want right now, someone who cares about me, and will not take an advantage of my heat._ Zach thought, watching those green eyes follow his movement. He wondered what Owen was thinking. He felt a need surged through his vein, but it's not sexual. It was a need to make Owen happy, to make the alpha smile too. Zach knew that it's hard for an alpha to resist an omega's scent, yet Owen did it _. And not just for just a few minutes - it must had been hours!_ Zach wanted Owen to know that he was very thankful for resisting. He couldn't imagine of what would happen if Owen hadn't.

 _So stop thinking about how awkward this might turn out when the heat ends. Also, it's just a 'might'. Right now I'm okay. We both are okay. Virginity is not the biggest deal in life for an omega. And I feel better losing it to Owen than a random medical staff. I will worry about other things later._ The omega decided, before he titled his head. That movement caught Owen's eyes. Good, he had the alpha's attention now.

"Owen…I…" Zach gulped, and tried to smile as he replied to Owen quietly. "It's okay. I'm not angry. You haven't taken advantage of me… you…. You just did what you had to do. I… I feel grateful, to be honest." The boy inhaled abruptly, trying not to accidentally hyperventilate, and blushing because he had stuttered. But it was not the big deal though. All Zach cared was that Owen get his message right. And from the look in Owen's eyes, Zach knew the alpha was surprised. Nevertheless, the alpha did get his message.

"Well," Zach continued before Owen had a chance to speak. "I'm fine with… with this situation. Just… nghhh, don't tell anyone after this…okay? I'm already mortified for not paying much attention to the description earlier." He blushed again, trying to relax under such intense gaze.

"I won't." Owen replied, smiling. "I'm just glad you're not disgusted." The alpha added. His words had Zach feeling shocked. _Who in the world could think that Owen is disgusting?!_

"Disgusted?! No, man, no…" Zach shook his head. He nearly blurted out that who could think Owen is disgusting?! Owen is perfect! The best alpha Zach had ever met ... so far. "…how could I be disgusted? You are… good. I meant… not about sex… I…You are a really good person…" Then he blushed again, just realizing how his words could lead into a misunderstanding. Well, not entirely misunderstanding when his omega side was thrilling at how good Owen was in bed.

"Whoa, calm down." Owen chuckled, a knowing look caused Zach to abruptly stop. The alpha sighed, but he smiled. "I got it. Thanks Zach." Owen's smile could melt hearts, and Zach smiled back. He felt like a mountain had been lifted off his chest as he saw the alpha smile again.

Then, silence came. Zach didn't know what he should say. His omega instinct wanted him to snuggle close to Owen, but he decided against it. He didn't know if Owen would welcome the action or not. Every omega would instinctively want to cuddle or be close to their partners during the heat, even when it was just holding hands. But in this situation, Owen was not actually Zach's partner. The alpha might want to help Zach only when the wave hit, not when Zach felt like snuggling. Before Zach could say anything, Owen moved.

"Alright…" Owen looked around, before moving out of the bed. His voice was back to the calm and playful one. "I suggest we find something to eat and take a shower before your next wave hits. We'll also have to change the sheets." The alpha moved around the room to gather their clothes. Zach turned to inspect the sheet and blushed at how...well…dirty… it was. Luckily, the alpha wasn't looking at him as he made his way toward the door.

"Feel free to use the bathroom." Owen said, smiling at him genuinely. "I will be in the kitchen." And with that, the alpha was gone. Zach sighed. Right now he didn't know if he wanted the heat to end, or to stay like this forever. Owen made him feel like he was flying and falling at the same time.

Zach spent ten minutes sitting on the bed, breathing and silently encouraging himself to move. Finally, he made himself move. A dull ache around his back side made itself known immediately as Zach stood. He grunted and blushed as more liquid streamed down his thigh. Damn, this is so embarrassing. He grimaced, so relieved Owen wasn't in the room. He knew the alpha wouldn't judge, but he would still be embarrassed.

The omega slowly made his way to his clothes that Owen left on the armchair. At least he didn't have to bend down to gather them from the floor. The boy grunted and put on his shirt and pants, before making his way out of the room. He spent no time in finding a bathroom, and was glad there were bathrobes in there. He could wear them until he find clothes that would fit.

Zach kept his injured leg away from the water as he showered. At first he scrubbed the dirt off from his adventure in the forest, also something sticky – probably from the sex last night. He took extra time to clean his hair. Then he slowly cleaned his injured leg, making sure the water didn't touch the bandages as he used a wet cloth to clean his left foot.

After that, Zach had to spend some time convincing himself about the next and final place he had to clean. Zach knew he had been leaking for some time, but he knew it's not going to be enough to get everything out. So finally, he reached down and touched his sensitive pucker. Zach nearly jumped at the sensation. His muscle immediately spasmed, clenching. He could almost feel the liquid inside moved along with his muscle.

Zach bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath before he let the first finger breach his entrance slowly, more liquid poured out slowly before it was washed away. He suppressed the urge to moan, but he stopped it in time. The boy grunted and cleaned himself quickly, afraid that he might embarrass himself by not be able to control his lust.


	10. Chapter 10

Zach didn't know how long he had spent in the bathroom. But when he got to the kitchen, in the bathrobe of course, Owen already had breakfast ready for him. Scramble eggs, fried bacon, and a piece of toast, also a cup and a jar of hot chocolate. Zach frowned at the beverage, he couldn't ever remember having hot chocolate for breakfast before. But he did want to drink something sweet. Something very sweet.

"Sugar." Owen said as Zach took his place. "Your body needs something rich in energy, but easy to digest. I guess this will do." He smiled as Zach tasted the egg. "How is it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Zach smiled, he knew Owen was a bit nervous. It made Zach feel warm, knowing that the alpha truly did care about him.

"It's good." Zach nodded, biting the toast. "What about you?" He asked as he sipped the chocolate and smiled. Everything was delicious. _Owen really knew how to cook_. Zach thought as he rolled the sleeves of the bathrobe he was wearing up before digging in.

"I've already eaten." The alpha replied before he took a step away from the counter. "I'll change the sheets and take a shower. If you want anything, just call." And with that, the alpha disappeared. Zach sighed, before he continued with his meal. He could feel the next wave approaching, but not quick enough for him to panic.

/

Zach did the dishes after breakfast. He felt like it's what he should do, as Owen had already cooked him the meal. After that Zach took the jar of hot chocolate and his cup and went to the living room. He settled down on the armchair, bundled up in the robe, and relaxed into the pillows behind him. To be honest, Zach wanted to go outside, but he wasn't going out wearing only this bathrobe.

"Hey," Owen's voice called from behind, nearly causing Zach to jump. The boy turned and saw the alpha in a white T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. In Owen's hand was an almost identical white T-Shirt and sweatpants. "I found this in the closet." Owen said, putting it down on the coffee table nearby. "I thought you might want to wear it instead of walking around in that robe all day." The alpha added, having that damn smirk on his lips.

"Oh, thanks." Zach nodded, blushing in embarrassment and cursing himself for not checking the closet first. The omega was so glad Owen didn't say anything about it, even if the alpha had that cocky grin on his face.

"If you don't mind." Owen said, moving to sit on the sofa across from Zach. "I'm going to get in a little reading. There are some interesting books here." The alpha said as he grabbed one of the book from the nearby shelf. Zach just shrugged and got up to go change his clothes. Well, Owen hadn't given him any underwear, but he might not need it anyway.

/

Zach was yawning the second he finished changing, realizing just how tired he actually was. So he walked back to the living room and told Owen he was going to take a nap. The alpha wished him sweet dreams and Zach blushed slightly. He walked back to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Owen had already changed the sheets, which was good. And it took only a few seconds before Zach was fast asleep.

* * *

Zach woke up with the sensation of shivers running up and down his spine, and warmness in his lower back. He was still sore, but he knew he was leaking again. The next wave had hit, and Zach cried, out of fear and surprise. He also cried for Owen, his body was, again, yearning for a cock and a knot.

Need and lust surge through him, making him blind. Zach cried out again, before the bedroom's door slamed opened. Owen was there, standing with his piercing green eyes locked on Zach. The omega could see Owen bare his teeth, he could hear the growling. Damn, that was making Zach even more ridiculously turned on. He cried out and risked a glance at himself, panting as he saw the obvious bulge at the front of his pants. Without any underwear, Zach was sure Owen could see every detail of it. The omega moaned, he didn't know if he should be ashamed or even more aroused.

"Owen," Zach gasped, already begging for the alpha to join him on the bed. He knew he was spreading his legs but he didn't care. Damn, he would do anything Owen ordered him to, anything to have Owen filling him again. Zach felt himself lifting his hips up, presenting. Or maybe Owen wanted him on his hands and knees? He didn't know. But from the corner of his eyes, he could see Owen move.

The alpha climbed on to the bed slowly. His piercing eyes had Zach feeling even wetter. He knew he was soaking his pants and the sheet below but he didn't care. The omega spread his legs more to invite Owen. The alpha purred deep in his throat and settled between Zach's legs. His left hand ghosted over Zach's groin and Zach moaned. He thrust his hips forward, only to be held down by Owen's other hand. Callous fingers pushed the hem of Zach's shirt up slightly, massaging the flat stomach under it, before moving to one of Zach's thighs and giving it a firm squeeze. The omega immediately moaned in pleasure.

"Easy," Owen whispered, his voice sent a chill down Zach's spine while his hand kept caressing Zach's inner thigh. "I don't want those bandages on your leg to be torn." He said, pressing his hand down a little harder. The omega cried in frustration and tried to wriggle his way around, but it was no use.

"Do something, please." Zach cried, desperation lacing every word. He was no match for Owen. "It's too hot. I need you." He begged as his vision started to get blurry. "Please Owen! Owen?!" He could feel the front of his pants sticky from his pre-cum while the back was soaked. If the fabric of his pants was thinner than this, Zach was sure Owen would be able to see the outline of his cock and his ass already. Or maybe, Owen has already seen them?

"Shh, I got you." Owen said, moving his hand to grab Zach's hip and pulled until Zach's hip was resting on his knees. Slender legs spread wide, giving Owen a clear view of how hard Zach was. And the omega blushed uncontrollably as he thought about the image Owen might be seeing.

"Please," Zach whimpered, grabbing Owen's hand and squeezed it. "I need you, please, do something." He begged, baring his throat for Owen - a submission act of an omega. Owen purred and bent down to lick it, sending shivers down Zach's body as the boy moaned lightly.

Owen then slowly pulled Zach's pants down until the omega's cock was free. Zach squirmed under him and the alpha growled slightly, nipping at the presented neck. However, the raptor trainer didn't bite down as he travelled his lips to Zach's collar bone. Owen left a kiss there before he grabbed Zach's cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. The omega moaned to the touch, closing his eyes, only to open them again when Owen used his free hand to pushed Zach's shirt up.

Zach helped Owen pull his shirt off before grabbing the alpha's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy at first but then Owen turned it into a passionate kiss. Zach enjoyed every second of it. He whined in protest when Owen moved his head away, only to moan even louder as the alpha trailed his lips to Zach's chest. And without a warning, Owen captured one of the hard nubs and sucked. Zach nearly screamed in pleasure.

The omega held onto Owen's shoulders as the alpha kept on with his ministration. The alpha sucked one of the nubs gently, while he rolled the other with his thumb. Owen also made sure he pumped Zach slow and steady, drawing various noises from the body beneath him. Zach panted slightly, closing his eyes. He could feel Owen's gaze on him, could feel those green eyes stare at him. Watching him. Owen rested his chin over Zacks perked nipple, dragging his stubbled chin over it. Zack nearly screamed! It had just felt so good. He clutched to the alpha's shoulder as Owen switched to the other nipple. The alpha's tongue was amazing as it lapped at the red hard nubs.

Then the hand on his cock just kept getting faster, pumping him harder. Zach moaned as suddenly Owen squeezed and pinched one of his nipple with his fingers, while the other one was sucked hard. And then he was coming with a shout. Zach could feel his sphincter muscles spasm harder as he came. His pants were no doubt soaked. But Zach could worry about them later.

Just as Zach thought he could recover, both of Owen's hands were on his chest again. The alpha pinched and rolled his sensitive nubs mercilessly as he captured Zach's lips in a fierce kiss, making the post-euphoria feel even better. Zach felt like he was being devoured, his hips jerked forward, and then he came again, untouched. His scream was muffled by Owen's mouth, before the alpha slowly pulled away, letting Zach recover.

"I'm too sensitive." Zach murmured, before he chuckled as Owen nuzzled his neck playfully. The omega sighed, grabbing Owen close for another kiss before the heat overwhelmed him again. He could hear the alpha chuckling as their lips met. After that Owen helped him out of his sweat pants, and pulled until Zach was sitting in the alpha's lap.

Zach moaned as Owen grabbed his ass. He arched to the touch as the alpha circled one finger around his sensitive hole, before pushing in. The sensation was wonderful. It almost had Zach forgetting everything, only how much he wanted Owen.

One finger changed to two, scissoring and expanding him while his greedy passage tried to suck them in. It didn't take long for Owen to find Zach's prostate. And the alpha didn't hesitate to rub his fingers against it until Zach came the third time.

Owen changed Zach's position again. Even though he was blissed out, Zach was able to acknowledge that he was still on Owen's lap - but with his back to the hard chest and with his ass pressed against something hard. He moaned as Owen pumped his cock with one hand, the other one rested on Zach's hip, pushing the omega's ass toward the bulge at the front of his pants. The sensation had them both moaning.

The omega grabbed Owen's thighs to steady himself as the alpha kept grounding Zach's ass toward his bulge. The alpha placed many soft kiss along Zach's shoulders and neck while he pumped the omega hard and fast. And it didn't take long for Zach to reach the stars again. The boy moaned and slumped against Owen, panting.

Zach heard the alpha chuckled before he was gently placed on the bed. The omega laid flat on his stomach, eyes half-closed, as he listened to the shuffle sound of clothes being taken off. He parted his legs, knowing that the alpha would want to get between them. Then Owen's hands were flat besides Zach's torso as the alpha hovered above him. Zach wanted to present himself again, but then something hot and hard was touching his ass. He moaned, realizing that it was Owen's cock.

The omega was about to try and offer himself again when he felt something push his hips down, nestling between his round cheeks; then he blushed when he realized it's the alpha's cock. Just the size of it had Zach shiver and tremble. The omega yelped as Owen forced it to rest between his cheeks, with the tip resting again Zach's tail bone. The omega moaned as he could feel every detail of it, from the vain on the side to the swelling knot.

Then Owen thrusted, not into him, but up and down, sliding his hard cock along the cleavage of his ass. Zach moaned, feeling himself leak slick more and more. This is too much! He could feel the alpha's pre-cum dribble down into his cleavage, mixing with his own natural lubricant. Also, Owen was smearing the lubricant from his hole all over his ass and his lower back.

"Do you like it?" Low, hoarse voice asked. Zach whimpered - moaning for more. Owen kissed his temple before Zach could feel Owen laying on top of him. Zach yelped as the alpha's weight kept him in place, except for his calves that Owen carefully didn't lay himself on.

Owen's hand sneaked under Zach while he captured the omega into a passionate kiss. They found the way to the omega's nipples again. Owen mercilessly massaged and rolled them with his fingers. Zach whimpered, whining as he felt Owen's thrust changed into a faster pace. From a long and languid to short and hard. The pace that made the knot and the alpha's sack slap against Zach's ass perfectly, parting and penetrating the round soft cheeks. The sensation had Zach moaning wantonly - pleading for an orgasm. Owens pace grew, giving one more hard thrust, and then Zach was coming. With his cock still trapped right between his stomach and the bed. It was such a sweetly agonizing sensation, but Zach liked it.

Owen went back to his long and languid thrust again as he waited for the omega to recover. Zach moaned softly, feeling that large breeding organ making him aroused again. But this time, Zach was determined to have that cock in him. He has had enough with the alpha's teasing. So he turned his head and stretched his arm out - asking for the kiss. Owen complied, only to have Zach pull away abruptly to glare at Owen - wanting to make his point clear.

"Knot me already." The omega grunted, demanding. He saw Owen blink before the alpha gave him a satisfied smirk. That smirk made Zach blush as he turned away, feeling Owen's weight lessen as the alpha sat back up. He heard Owen chuckle before the alpha suddenly slammed right into him. Making Zach scream and he reached his peak from pure sensation alone. His muscles spasmed greedily at the alpha's cock filling him.

The omega could hear Owen chuckle before he was fucked slowly. The raptor trainer keeping him trapped in place, flat on his belly. Zach howled as Owen's spread his tired legs more, only to squeeze Zach's round cheeks tighter against each other and his cock, creating such an overwhelming sensation for them both. He tried to move but Owen just squeezed his cheeks tighter against each other, squeezing them around the cock that was slamming in and out of Zach. One of the alpha's finger dipped into the tight crest between his cheeks, threading and massaging Zach's pucker. This ministration had made Zach cum again, Owen fucking him deep and hard through his release, Zach loved it. After that, the alpha moved his hands to Zach's hip, holding him in place.

Zach didn't know if Owen would leave bruises on his hip or not, the alpha probably would, but Zach didn't care. All he cared now was the pace they were at. Owen slammed into him hard and deep. Zach could feel another orgasm on the way, and he wanted Owen to finish with him. So he tried to push back, even when he knew he couldn't do much against Owen's strength. However, that made the alpha grunt, pleased.

Owen then gently pulled Zach up, so now both of them were on their knees. It's a position Zach hadn't thought he would experience, but here he is, pushing himself back toward Owen, pleading and presenting. One of Owen's arm wrapped around Zach's waist, keeping Zach upright with him. The other played with Zach's nipples before moving down to pump the omega's cock in time with his thrust. Zach bent his neck, tilting his head, so they could kiss. The omega's hands gripped on Owen's arm, pushing back to meet Owen's thrust from behind. Their rhythm changed into a fierce one, and Zach moaned his appreciation. That made Owen grin, he knew now how the boy wanted it, hard, deep, and wild.

It didn't take long for Owen to slam his knot passed that tight muscle again. Zach howled, arching his back, reaching his peak while his muscles cramped down on the large pulsating cock inside him and sent the alpha to his orgasm. Owen growled deep as he pulled Zach into a deep passionate kiss, hips moving to fuck the omega through his release. He also kept pumping until Zach's organ went limp in his hand. Then Owen shifted his hip, making his knot grind hard on Zach's prostate. The omega yelped and came again, and Owen made sure to pump him dry. Zach could feel Owen spill more seed into his spasming passage, making his omega side shake in pleasure.

After that Owen set both of them down on the bed. Zach sighed happily, letting the alpha manhandle him. Owen moved until they were on their side, with Zach secured in Owen's embrace. The boy smiled weakly, feeling very comfortable and safe.

They stayed still while catching their breaths. After minutes passed, Zach was the first to speak.

"Guess we will have to change the sheets again." The omega said, snuggling back toward Owen. He felt good when Owen's arms were around him, with the alpha's chest to his back. He could feel Owen heartbeat, making him unexplainably relaxed. Maybe it's the effect of the heat. 'Or maybe I just like him more than I thought.' The boy thought, smiling.

"That's not a problem." Owen replied, caressing Zach's hair. The alpha's voice was soft and warm as he nuzzled into Zach's neck. The boy giggled but didn't move away. "They gave us, like, fifty bed sheets, ten pillow covers, and twenty blankets." Owen finished his sentence with a kiss to the omega's jaw.

"Whoa," Zach blinked, his eyes widened. "Did they think we are going to fuck that… well…um… you know…" The boy's face turned red as he trailed off, but Owen got Zach's message anyway.

"I don't know what they thought." Owen smiled knowingly. The alpha kissed Zach's shoulder gently, leaving more hickeys. "But the question is, should we use all the sheets they gave us?" He chuckled when Zach blushed at the idea.

"Pervert. We're not rabbits. There is no way we are going to use all of them." Zach murmured, smacking Owen's arm softly. His words made the alpha laugh, and Zach, hesitant at first, laughed with him. Yeah, just imaging Owen with a pair of rabbit's ears, that would be hilarious. The boy thought, sighing but also smiling.

After that Owen stretched his arm to grab a water bottle. He encouraged Zach to drink some, before he drained the rest of the water and settled down again. This time Zach started to feel real sleepy. He knew that right now he could use another full seven to twelve hours sleep.

"Rest." Owen said, nuzzling Zach like a cat. The omega sighed, but didn't protest. He close his eyes and let his body relax into the body behind him. Owen's breath was steady, luring Zach to sleep.

To be honest, Zach even thought he could use a wake up orgasm again.

* * *

The sun had already set when Zach woke up. He looked around, feeling an arm around him loosened. Zach felt satisfied, even with his aching backside. The omega yawned, and felt Owen chuckle from behind. His thighs felt sticky, like after the first wave. However, he was too comfortable to care. Zach had never thought before that being in someone embrace could make him feel this good.

"Are you up?" Owen's voice asked from behind, before a pair of lips touched his temple softly. Zach sighed, smiling. Well, he had never imagined that waking up to Owen's voice would make him feel so relaxed.

Owen nuzzled into his neck, nipping softly at the skin, making Zach giggle. The boy moved his hip a bit, to see if Owen had slipped out. After sensing that Owen had pulled out, Zach moved until he laid face to face with Owen. Something was leaking out again, but Zach didn't care. They had a lot of sheets to spare.

"Nearly." Zach yawned. "What time is it?" He yawned and titled his head to give Owen a better access to his neck. Warm lips immediately nipped at his skin, gently leaving more love bites. The boy giggled and turned to nipped back at Owen's jaw. He could hear the alpha snickered as Owen pulled him close. Zach spent his time studing Owen's face. He tried to remember every detail of it, from the stubble to that pair of yellow-green eyes. The boy sighed, satisfied as Owen nipped at his collar bones, leaving the marks.

"Seven o'clock." Owen replied, placing more kisses on both of Zach's cheeks. "Are you hungry?" The alpha massaged Zach's lower back, making Zach purred.

"Yes," The omega nodded. "But I want to take a shower first." He added, blushing. Owen chuckled before he unwrapped his arms from Zach and sat up.

"Go on," the alpha said, moving out of the bed. "I will make dinner. After that I will change the bandages." The alpha picked up his sweat pants and put it on. After that he walked out of the room. Zach yawned before getting up, moving to grab his clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

After dinner, Zach went to wait at the living-room while Owen went to take a shower. The boy sighed and closed his eyes. He felt sleepy. His next heat probably going to hit soon, but right now he wanted to enjoy the peaceful time when he could think clearly.

Owen got back before Zach would doze off. The alpha tended his wounds, changed the bandages, and told him that Zach would be okay. The boy smiled, nodding. After that they sat side by side, books in hand. Zach really had nothing he would like to talk to Owen about, not now. And Owen seemed to think the same, or the alpha knew Zach was uncomfortable to talk. Either way, the two of them silently agreed to spend their evening quietly reading.

Zach had finished half of a book when he felt his body changing. He felt hot again, very hot. His lower back ached a bit, not from the soreness of his muscle, but from the need. He could feel his ass started to leak. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Owen slightly shifted. The alpha must had sensed that Zach was ready to mate again.

The boy looked at Owen and saw that piercing eyes stared back. Zach huffed, feeling his cheeks reddened as Owen kept staring. The alpha made no sign to move, so Zach tossed the book aside.

"Here, or at the bed?" Zach asked, feeling himself blushed all over. He could feel his cock twitch at his own words. _This is so embarrassing._ The omega mentally whined, as he felt Owen's lips curved up into a smug grin.

Zach ended up sitting on the armchair with Owen between his legs. The alpha then gave him a wonderful-mind-blowing blowjob, where he proceeded to suck Zach dry. The omega had come twice before Owen carried him to the bedroom.

Zach found himself again on his back, with his legs rested on Owen's shoulders. The alpha fingering him painfully slow, kept rubbing his fingers on Zach's prostate until the omega cried out and came again.

Zach closed his eyes at the sensation as he felt the hand caressing his hair. Then Owen was nesting his face on Zach's chest, giving the omega's nipples his full attention with his fingers still deep inside Zach's ass. No doubt it made Zach orgasm again with a muffled cry.

After that Zach was begging for Owen to fuck him already. He tried to tell Owen he was so loose and slick, so slick that Owen wouldn't need to finger him. The alpha just smirked and finally switched their position, so Zach was sitting on top of Owen. The raptor trainer grinned and arranged the pillows, so he could have a nice view while being able to support Zach with his hands. The omega blushed hard, but got Owen's message nonetheless.

With shaky legs, Zach lifted himself up slowly with his hands supporting himself on Owen's shoulders. Then the omega slowly sank himself down, impaling himself on Owen's cock. The alpha groaned with a grin while Zach whimpered. But after a few tries, Zach started to bounce himself up and down with such sexy little mewls that had Owen's mouth watered. The alpha had to bite his lips, to prevent himself from biting Zach and claiming the omega as his. He kept his hands steady on Zach's hip, helped lifting and slamming the boy down.

It didn't take long until Zach came again, impaling himself on the large cock with a cry, before collapsing down. Owen sighed, letting Zach rested against him, still not orgasmed and buried cock-deep in that hot tight wetness. And as the omega rested the side of his face on Owen's shoulder, the alpha locked him in place with his arms. Zach yelped, before changing it to a moan as Owen thrust up into his abused the already sore, yet still leaking hole. Zach moaned and held on to Owen's shoulders as the alpha fucked him hard and fast.

Finally, Owen slammed his knot passed the tight muscles, and Zach came. White liquid shot up, painting both of their abdomens as Zach's wall cramped down on the large breeding organ inside, forcing the knot to pop even more, which triggered another orgasm for Zach as it pushed against the boy's prostate. And then Owen was coming, filling the omega in his arms up. Zach whimpered and sighed, satisfied. Owen chuckled before he let himself relaxed, with Zach still on top of him, in his embrace.

"Are you alright?" Owen asked, nuzzling Zach's head with his chin. The boy giggled, nuzzling the alpha back liked a cat.

"I'm okay." Zach smiled, resting his head on Owen's chest. Owen's steady heartbeat had him relax easily. "Damn, I feel sleepy again. Hmm…." He moaned, shifted his hip a bit to settle down into a more comfortable position. Owen hissed as his knot was tugged, and Zach yelped. They both became silent before Zach was the first to laugh. And Owen laughed with him.

"That was…wow." The omega sighed. "Do you think we have to change the sheet again?"

"Probably." Owen smiled. "But I will do it. You rest."

"Man, you really make me feel useless." Zach pouted. "I mean; you cook, change the sheets, and take care of my leg. And I do nothing since… you know."

"Well, you did the dishes." Owen shrugged. "I don't think you are useless, Zach. You have potentials, lots of them. You just don't know it yet." The alpha let himself slid down to fully lay on his back.

"You think?"

"Yes," Owen answered, kissing Zach's forehead. "You're young, you still have a lot to learn. By the way, I still haven't asked you…" the alpha trailed off, and Zach waited for him to finish the sentence. "Why do you want to hide the fact that you're an omega? I think I have a slight idea… but I want to hear it from you."

"I …" Zach gulped. Yeah, there came the question he didn't want to answer. "I…" the omega took a deep breath. "I… I don't know. I just… well, you know what people see omegas as. I know we are not in the 12th Century where omegas were just 'things'. But… I… I'm not ready yet. Besides, my parents are getting a divorce; I don't want Mom to be concerned about me." Zach sighed, hoping Owen would understand, or at least the alpha would not judge him.

"I see." Owen nodded. "And I'm not the one to judge." He added, kissing Zach's forehead. And the omega immediately relaxed, as if he had lifted a mountain off his chest.

"Thanks." Zach decided to kiss Owen back, as a thank you. That made the alpha paused, before he returned the kiss. It was a slow, gentle kiss that made Zach's heart fluttered. "By the way," the boy started, wasn't sure if Owen would be comfortable enough to answer him. But he got to try anyway. He really wanted to know. "Can you tell me about the Navy? About the dolphins you trained?"

Zach could feel Owen stiffen. He immediately felt bad. He should have known that many ex-soldiers don't want to talk about their past. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Zach quickly said, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." He apologized, hoping that Owen wasn't angry with him. However, the alpha chuckled, relaxed in a second or two.

"It's alright Zach." Owen sighed, caressing Zach's hair, the other hand massaged the boys back. "It has been almost three years by now. It's okay." He kissed Zach's forehead, before Zach titled his head to kiss Owen back. They shared a gentle kiss before Owen started talking about his life.

"I joined the Navy as soon as I was eighteen." Owen said. His eyes weren't looking at Zach. The boy knew Owen had lost into his own memories. "The first few years were good, until I decided to join the Navy SEAL."

"Wait…" Zach gasped. "You were a SEAL?!"

"Yes," The alpha smiled. "Why? I don't look like SEAL?"

"Probably not." Zach shook his head. "Why did you quit?" He asked, resting his head on Owen's shoulder.

"Oh, long story." Owen chuckled. "Every mission were challenging, but I loved them. It taught me a lot. And then, I got shot. The injury was terrible. I could not walk for months, so I told my boss I wanted to quit." The alpha sighed. "It was both a good and bad decision at the same time." He laughed.

"Why is it both good and bad?" Zach was curious. Well, Owen had been given one of the rarest jobs in the world. But he also had to risk his life every day. It's not hard for Zach to understand the conflicts of Owen's former job, but he wanted to know more about Owen's reason.

"That decision had me… stay away from the base and the life I'm used to for years. I had time to think about myself, and what I should do with the rest of my life." Owen replied. "They sent me to train dolphins for military use. My boss' idea, which I still don't know how he came up with that. I could wobble around at that time, but I still needed a therapist for months." The alpha's voice was calm but emotionless. "I don't know how the hell my boss thought I would do well with dolphins. Yet I managed, and swimming also helped with my recovering. I could walk like normal person in a few months." This time Owen gave a chuckle, a sad one. Zach gulped, he really felt bad to have Owen talking about his past. But the alpha had said that he was fine with it, so Zach choose to say nothing and continued to listen.

"My boss… former boss, always wants me back on the field. However, after three and a half months of training dolphins for the Navy, I just felt so content." Owen sighed. He looked lost into his memories. "That's good, because even without the injuries, I would have to quit the Navy and live like an ordinary citizen someday. I should try to adapt to it as soon as I can. Of course I still miss my comrades. They still come by to visit, but everything is not the same anymore." Owen rested his head against Zach's forehead. Zach let the alpha did as he pleased. Even the strongest man could still use some support.

"I knew my former boss did not intend to have me training dolphins forever, but Mr. Masrani found me before he had a chance to get me back." Owen continued, sounding less lost than before. "And as I had told you before, I needed money. That's why I agreed to quit the navy, and go work for Masrani." He finished his story with another kiss on Zach's forehead.

"Do you think of going back?" Zach asked quietly, nuzzling Owen's chin liked a cat. "Going back to the Navy."

"Dunno kid," Owen replied. His voice was soft, but Zach could hear a concern in it. "I have a feeling that I will have to…get back. The Navy has my raptors, and I have a bad feeling about that." The alpha then changed the topic. "But that's not what we should worry about now. I think I will find out in time. By the way, how do you feel?"

"Hm?" Zach raised his eyebrows. "I feel…satisfied? I guess." The boy blushed, thinking of the knot which was still in him. Oh, how he wanted to tell Owen how good he felt.

"Good." The alpha said and hugged Zach tighter. Zach purred to the touch, feeling secured. Well, he could use Owen's embrace. Right now he couldn't feel any safer. It's like he was in a dream, except that it was real. And Zach knew this was not something that could be replaced easily. Well, he was not even sure that he would meet someone capable of replacing Owen.

"Owen?" The omega called as the raptor's trainer had gone quiet. "Are you still up?"

"I am." Owen replied, caressing Zach's hair. "But you should rest. In the first few days you will still be alright, but after that… We have to keep both our strength up to be able to satisfy your heat."

"Is that you telling me to get some sleep?" Zach pouted, and Owen chuckled. The omega guessed that he was right, but he didn't mind, not one bit. It was so long ago since anyone cared to tell him to get some sleep. His parents had been busy struggling with their crumbling relationship and Gray was too young to notice that Zach was stressed.

They stayed silent after that. Owen pulled a cover over them both and Zach decided it's time to sleep. He was still locked with Owen, but this position was comfortable enough. At first Zach wanted to ask Owen if the alpha felt uncomfortable, but then Owen tightened his embrace – so Zach just settled down and closed his eyes.

The boy could hear Owen humming while he doze off. A song that Zach hadn't heard before. And he mentally noted to ask Owen when he woke up.

* * *

It's the heat that woke Zach up in the morning. He groaned, feeling so wet. The boy yawned and whimpered as he could feel something leaking from his ass, again. Zach hummed, finding that he was still on top of Owen. The alpha had somehow slid out during the night, but their limbs were still tangled. Zach knew he could use another orgasm so far.

So the omega grounded his ass against Owen's soft cock. The alpha stirred awake, pushing back by instinct. Zach moaned and nipped at Owen's jaw, telling the older man to do something. The alpha immediately got the message, and easily slid his cock back inside Zach again.

This time Zach rode Owen slowly, enjoying his time. He could feel that this morning heat didn't made him as blind as those previous waves.

 _Maybe it's because Owen hasn't blown my brain away with numerous orgasms, so I'm not in such a dash when we fuck?_ Zach thought, stabling himself on Owen's lap as he pushed himself up and down, impaling himself on the alpha's cock. The omega could feel his greedy puffy hole tried to suck Owen in as far as it could, and he hissed as wave after wave of blissful pleasure washed him.

Owen pushed back as Zach slammed himself down, creating such wonderful friction. It was not long before Zach was asking Owen to go harder. So the alpha gripped Zach's hip, making the boy ride him hard and fast, also slamming his hip back to meet Zach with much more force. And with one more brutal thrust, Owen forced his knotted in. Zach screamed as he ejected a stream of milky white liquid onto Owen's stomach. The alpha gave a satisfying growl as he shot his seed deep in to the boy.

The omega whimpered as he could feel the new liquid he received mixed with the old one in him. However, right now he felt satisfied, so Zach laid down.

"That's pretty intense." Owen said at some point while they were tied. "You could just wake me up before grounding your ass against me." He added, caressing Zach's hair.

"Too slow." Zach replied, resting his head on Owen's chest. "This way is better." He yawned. "Guess I could have some sleep before we really have to get out of the bed?" The boy asked, listening to Owen's heartbeat. The alpha's heart beat slowly, but steady. A good sign of health.

"I guess so." The alpha chuckled. "We have no schedule. So, feel free to do whatever you want."

Zach nodded and smiled. Yes, Owen had no plan about mothering him, that's good. And they stayed still, enjoying each other's presence, before Zach decided to ask.

"How long will the heat last?" Zach asked, sighing. He already felt light-headed, but he wanted to stay awake more. "I felt like I was drained, and… drenched." The omega blushed at his choice of word, but Owen took pity on him and didn't make a joke or point it out, much to Zach's relief.

"One or two weeks, the doctor isn't quite sure." Owen replied. "But if it lasts longer than two weeks, I will call the doctors. They are standing by, in the house, not so far away." The alpha added with firm voice. Zach smiled, knowing that Owen would help him whether his situation had got better or worse.

"Okay." Zach nodded and let his eyes fluttered close. He was feeling real sleepy right now. The heat was draining his energy. Zach could still hear Owen call him to drink a water before he sleep, but it was too late. Zach just sighed happily as he dozed off, feeling very satisfied and content.

* * *

Zach woke up around noon, judging from sunlight. He was alone on the bed, which its sheets had been changed. Zach found himself bundled up under a blanket, a blanket full of Owen's scent. He purred comfortably, feeling like staying still and climbing out to find something to eat.

"Hmmm" The boy yawned and stretched. He was clean, surprisingly clean. Owen must had cleaned him while he slept. The alpha also put him in the new T-shirt and sweat pants. That's good.

Zach slowly got out of bed, feeling hungry and light headed. He immediately made his way to the kitchen. Owen was already there, cooking something in front of the stove. Just the image alone could have Zach nearly drool. The alpha was so perfect, with just the sweat pants hanging so low on his hip, and a white T-Shirt which didn't help hiding his well sculpted body.

"You're on time." The alpha turned back with a smile, which snapped Zach out from staring at Owen's biceps. "I nearly finish frying these french fries. Just go wash your face and brush your teeth before lunch." Owen winked at Zach. Surely the alpha knew what Zach had been doing. This made the omega slightly blushed.

"Owen, I'm not five years old." Zach huffed, pretending that he hasn't been staring at Owen at all. Owen smirked at him and Zach turned away. Nonetheless, he still did as Owen said. And when Zach got back, Owen had already set the table.

This meal was better than what Zach had thought. Owen talked about how to make a perfect steak while Zach enjoyed both the meal and the alpha. The raptor trainer proved to be a very funny guy, full with humour and jokes.

The boy listened to Owen talking about his first car, his first motorcycle, his first goldfish, or even about his first teddy bear. Owen insisted that the first teddy bear he had is still with him, at his house in the US. Zach wasn't buying it, but he found Owen strangely very attractive while the alpha talked about his first teddy bear. And after considering Owen being this cute, Zach started to believe that the alpha still owned that teddy bear.

 _Come on! Even alphas still have a soft spot for something._ His brain tried to reason with his mind, which left Zach sure to embarrass himself by drooling if he wasn't eating _Owen's fuckin' Grady fuckin' wonderful steak. Yeah, that's going to be very embarrassing._

They finished their meal and Zach insisted he would do the dishes. Owen wasn't backing down, so they ended up washing the dishes together. Their hands touched several times while they worked, but right now Zach felt more comfortable than startled. Owen made him felt warm and cared. And when he felt warm and cared, it's very easy to relax despite that Owen was the one he just had sex with.

After that they moved to the living-room. This time they did not just sit down and ignore each other, they talked. Owen told Zach more about himself, about his hobbies. He told Zach about his favourite place to go skiing. The alpha didn't talk much about his former job, but he did let Zach know that he was best at sniping, something Zach couldn't imagine Owen doing. However, he remembered how Owen handled those Metriacanthosaurus with only his rifle.

And Zach, after some reluctant decision, told Owen about himself. He told Owen about subjects he enjoyed, subjects he hated. Zach also talked about his favourite dish, and his favourite book.

Zach also let Owen knew that he did not like storms. Zach was only six years old when he witnessed his parents fight. It's in the evening, the storm hit and Zach had no one to comfort him. His parents were too busy fighting each other. Gray didn't know about their parents' fight of course, his little brother was sleeping soundly in his cradle at that time.

It's not that Zach had a storm-phobia or anything, just disliking. It made him felt uncomfortable, but Zach always pass time by sleeping, or just listening to a music, or just watching something.

* * *

The heat hit right after Zach finished his story, so Owen hurled him up and carried Zach back to the bedroom. Zach grabbed Owen's face and kissed him all the way to his jaws.

Owen placed Zach's down on the bed, already stripping the boy of his clothes. Zach helped Owen as much as possible before he was pushed on his back, with his legs on Owen's shoulders. Then the alpha gave Zach a wonderful blowjob, succeeding in making the omega come twice, before he flipped Zach on all four and continued to torture Zach with his tongue. The alpha slowly licking around Zach's already leaking hole with such teasing that had Zach came after a few minutes of rimming.

His body didn't let Zach rest, of course, even with his hole already puffy, red, and sore. Nevertheless, it was still leaking. The need was so strong Zach wasn't protesting when Owen made him touch himself while the alpha striped. Zach was so turned on by watching Owen put on a show of slowly shredding his clothes.

Before Zach could come again, Owen was between Zach's legs. He trapped the boy to stay still by his weight and attacked Zach's nipples. And Zach came twice from Owen mercilessly ministration with Zach's chest.

"I've read that the omega's nipples are three times sensitive than usual when in heat." Owen said after he made Zach came. The alpha stroke Zach's stomach's slowly, smearing the boy's cum. Zach groaned. The several orgasms he received made his head a bit lighter than usual, but he could still process what the alpha say.

"That's not what I really want to know right now." The boy grunted, moving his arms and legs so he could get into a more comfortable position. "Damn, I feel even hotter than the previous time." Zach said, almost moaned as he felt Owen shifted.

"It's normal." Owen replied. "The heat will be at its peak around the 4th Day or the 5th. After that you will require more than two knots per day, might be up to six knots." The alpha sighed, nuzzling Zach's jaw before he slid down to kiss Zach's now hardening cock.

"Yeah," the omega sighed, grabbing Owen's shoulder. "Let's talk about it later. Right now I need you to focus at… somewhere else." Zach blushed, and Owen got the message, as the alpha quickly grabbed Zach's hip up and slammed into the tight warm heat.

Zach moaned and ached his back. He wanted more of Owen, so much more. The omega subconsciously grabbed Owen's shoulders and clawed at the hard muscles on Owen's back, trying to get the alpha closer to him. He accidently grabbed the stitches on Owen's back and the alpha growled, showing his fangs, making Zach immediately withdrew his hands.

"Sorry," the omega whimpered, trying to grab at only Owen's shoulders instead. The position wasn't very comfortable for Zach, as he could not fully hold on when Owen thrust forward, causing his back to ache. Zach tried not to let his discomfort showed on his face – didn't want to stop so they can change their position. However, Owen was having another idea, as the alpha grunted when Zach tried to hide his discomfort and shrugged Zach's hands off his shoulders.

"Owen I…" Zach immediately panicked. He was about to ask Owen if he did something wrong when Owen grabbed both of his wrists and held them above the omega's head. Zach whined and Owen nuzzled the boy's face, trying to reassure Zach that everything is alright. He was not mad. Zach did nothing wrong.

"Everything is alright." Owen whispered, kissing Zach's cheeks as his other hand manhandled Zach's legs around. So now Zach had both his legs rested on Owen's shoulders, with the alpha's hand on his hip. After that Owen leisurely thrust forward, making Zach moan.

The omega squirmed to get more friction between them. He could not do much though, as Owen had both his hands in his grip. So all Zach could do was to receive everything Owen gave him as the alpha fucked him slowly, but deep, and he hit Zach's sweet spot right away with every thrust. Also, Owen didn't leave Zach's mouth alone much. He kept Zach's lips busy as he thrust and thrust, making sure to have the omega come three times before his knot pops.

Zach was so exhausted after that round. He wanted nothing but to sleep, but Owen still managed to get him to drink some water.

The omega could hear Owen humming as he was drifting off to sleep. Zach wasn't sure what song Owen was humming, but it made him smile. Also, it made him realized he had forgotten to ask Own about the song he was humming last night.

And before Zach was completely asleep, he had a slight idea that Owen will be a good father if the alpha want to start a family.

* * *

Five days went on with intense fucking. Zach would wake up, rubbing himself into Owen. The alpha would satisfy him, after that they will eat. After an hour of resting, Zach would be ready to go again. Owen had to knot him 4-6 times per day now, to satisfy his heat, even with his hole was already red, puffy, and sore.

The alpha always made sure Zach wasn't dehydrated, and would make him drink water every time after sex. Zach would be conscious sometimes, but mostly Owen would have to manhandle him.

Zach wasn't much conscious toward his surroundings at the time while he was at the peak of his heat. All he wanted was Owen. There was one time Owen was in the bathroom when Zach woke up with intense need to be bred. He moaned, howled, and fucked himself with his fingers until Owen went back to mount him. They had sex in the shower twice, with Zach's wave hitting while he was showering, so Owen had to get in to help.

"I hope your heat won't be that intense anymore." Owen groaned after they reached the 9th day of Zach's heat, after he had knotted Zach again in the morning. "I'm starting to feel really worn out." He mused. Going with intense fucking, plus the incident at the island, without enough rest had finally took a toe on him. Of course Owen could still go on for weeks, but he did feel real exhausted.

"Sorry." Zach replied from where he was laying on top of Owen, with the alpha's cock buried deep in him. "I didn't mean to hurt you." The omega spoke, his voice shaken.

"No, no… I didn't mean it like that." Owen chuckled and quickly tightened his embrace. Zach had got him wrong again, or it was because his choice of words. Yeah, his brain felt like it was made from jelly after such long period of intense fucking. He and Zach didn't bother to wear shirt anymore, as the heat would hit so fast.

"I mean, I'm afraid my stamina might run out quicker than I had thought." Owen said, rubbing Zach's shoulder gently. "Also yours as well. We both need a rest, but we seem to never have enough of it since your heat keeps waking us from our precious sleep. But at least, our wounds are healing properly." Owen smiled as he said. Zach had clawed at his back several times before Owen could catch his wrists, and Owen had held Zach up before fucked him against the wall twice. It's a miracle he hadn't made more damage to Zach's injured leg, and Zach hadn't reopened the wounds on his back yet. Also, Owen thought he had to thank himself for checking on Zach's injured leg after he slid out from the boy every time, and for making sure he treated Zach's wound every day.

"Oh," the omega sighed, smiling. "I see… I hope this ends quickly too. It's quite frustrating to be able to think straight for an hour before my brain feels like jelly again." He closed his eyes, inhaling Owen's scent and relaxed into it. At least sex did give them pleasure.

They stayed silent after that, resting as much as they could. Luckily, that day was the last one Zach needed Owen to knot him 6 times a day. Zach could immediately feel the heat starting to fade after the last knot he received before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Zach woke up before Owen. He could still feel the need, but it was decreasing. It made the boy smiled, his heat has finally started to fade. And this was also the first time he woke up before Owen. The boy stretched and smiled as he was able to think clearly again.

Zach immediately turned to look at Owen who was sleeping soundly beside him. The alpha looked real worn out. His hair was damp and messy. There were old scars all over Owen's body, and some new scratches from Zach's nails on his back and shoulders. The boy gulped, he really felt bad when he saw what he had left on Owen. He hoped the scratches would heal quickly.

The clock read 7:30 AM. Zach sucked his lower lip anxiously. He felt like he should do something to show Owen that he was grateful for what the alpha did. However, he didn't know what he should do. In the end, Zach ended up caressing Owen cheek before he pulled away.

"Thank you," he remembered himself saying before going to the bathroom. He wanted to clean himself before Owen woke up. If he lucky, he might have breakfast done before the alpha is up.

/

Owen's eyes shot open as he heard Zach closed the door. He stayed still until he heard the sound of the shower before rolling on to his back. He was still exhausted, but his heart felt content. For a slight moment, Owen thought he might be able to settle down for a normal life, a normal life with a family, with kids.

And then his past flashed back at him. Owen had never told anyone, but sometimes when he was alone, he still saw the ghost from his past. His comrades, his friends. The battlefields still went back to him sometimes. At first it hurt, it made him freeze, but then he learnt to deal with it. He could wait patiently those images to fade away. However, Owen was still afraid he might lose control of his flashback, he was afraid he might, some day, unable to separate the past and the present. He had told himself this kind of thing happen only in movies, but he couldn't be too sure about it.

The alpha sighed, rubbing his face. The only times his past didn't show up were when he was working, or sleeping. When he had nothing to do, they usually come back. It's not that everything was unpleasant, at least the memories of him in the training field with his friend were not, but it still disturbed him sometimes. Yet, with Zach… Owen thought he might have hope…

And he threw that thought away immediately. He really could not hope. After Zach's heat ended they're going to part ways. There was also no guarantee that they will see each other again.

The alpha closed his eyes, feeling both exhausted and confused. He shouldn't be hoping, after all.

It took him awhile before Owen decided that he has to get up and get going. Zach might need him anytime soon. He better be ready.

The alpha walked out of the room at the same time that Zach walk out of the bathroom. The omega was still in heat, but it was fading, fortunately. Owen gave the younger male the best smile he could manage right now.

"Good morning. Your heat seems to have started fading." He said, smiling at Zach. The boy smiled back, with his hands still drying his hair with a towel. A sight Owen found so breath-taking. The boy looked so alluring, even when he was doing just normal stuff, or maybe it was the effect of the heat.

"Yeah," Zach nodded. "You look terrible." The omega immediately went on. "Take a shower Owen. I will take care of the breakfast." The omega ended his sentence with a grin.

"Yes sir." Owen replied with an even bigger smile. Zach seemed to be in a very good mood, and he couldn't help feeling happy. The omega was still a bit wobbly, but Owen knew it wouldn't be a problem, as he could carry Zach whenever the omega requested, or needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I know it had been a long time since I last updated. I had been very busy these past few months. But I promise I will finish this story.**

 **This chapter has no beta-reader. All mistakes are mind.**

 **If anyone is interested in checking this story, just let me know ^^**

* * *

Owen decided to shave after taking a shower. He didn't want his stubble to accidentally chafe Zach, as they would definitely have a few rounds to go before Zach's heat would completely end.

In the kitchen, Zach was in front of the stove, cooking pancakes. The smell had his stomach growled from hunger; his body needed a lot of energy after such frenzy mating.

"They look delicious." He said his thought out loud, watching Zach turn back to him. The omega was smiling.

"Thanks." Zach replied, putting pancakes on the plates before placing them on the counter and turned off the stove. The omega was about to set up the table but Owen got there first.

"I will take care of it." The alpha smiled, taking the plates and went with his work before Zach had a chance to protest.

"Owen, I can do it, really." Zach said, shaking his head with a smile. "You don't have to be so provide-tive."

Owen just shrugged and grinned. He wanted to tell Zach how happy he was to have such a normal morning like this. When he was in the Navy he barely had time to think about normal life. Even when he was out of the military, Owen still felt like he had missed a lot of things in his life. He still missed his mother, wishing that she was still here.

Owen's parents had divorced after his six months in the Navy. He chose to stay with his mother while his younger brother, Josh, went with his father. His brother was an alpha, but with less humor and less talkativeness. Owen wasn't surprised when Josh told him he had graduated from a medical school with such flying scores. His brother was truly a genius.

Thinking of Josh, Owen then remembered that his brother had just engaged with a male omega whom he met at a park. If he remembered the name right, it's Noah. They met because Josh's Siberian husky suddenly wanted to know Noah's Siberian husky. That's one of the most romantic-first-meets Owen had ever heard. He hoped they would get marry soon.

Then Owen was thinking about himself and what he could have been. The man his age mostly already had a family. Some of his childhood friends already had three kids.

"Why are you frowning?" Zach's voice snapped him out of his thought. Owen turned to see the omega standing beside him with two plates full with bacons and sausages.

"Nothing." Owen shook his head. "I was just preoccupied."

"Well, let's eat then." Zach replied and Owen was glad Zach did let it slide. They sat down and ate in silent. Owen had to say that Zach was a very good cooker.

* * *

"These are very good." Owen said when they almost finished their meal. His words had Zach perked up with interest. He could tell that the omega was trying hard not to smile.

"I have been cooking for myself, and sometimes for everyone in the house, since I was thirteen." Zach replied. "My mom was… usually busy." The omega gulped after that, clearly regretting about what he had said. Owen frowned. He had heard Claire talking about why her older sibling wanted a divorce.

"Me too." Owen replied, he kind of understand what Zach felt. His parents started to fight in the last year he was in high school. They waited until Owen had graduated before separating their bedrooms.

His words had Zach interested, so Owen continued. He hoped his story would make Zach felt better, to know that he wasn't the only one experiencing conflicts in a family.

"My parents divorced six months after I joined the Navy." Owen said. He had told Zach's about his childhood and his brother, but he had never told Zach about his parents. "Josh went with Dad, so I stayed with mom. Well, actually I just stayed at mom's house whenever I had a break. After she passed away I sold the house and stayed at my brother's place, not like I would be home that often though. My dad was there until he passed away two years ago."

Zach looked surprised, but Owen could see that the omega was comparing his story with his life. He knew that what Zach needed in his situation was an encouragement – someone to support him. Experiencing his parents divorcing when he is so young was hard to deal with. Owen wanted to give as much support as possible.

"It was hard, at first." Owen continued. "Dad had been a dick to mom, and she had been too bossy toward him. They did not love each other anymore, but both didn't want to admit it. They blamed each other that one of them must had stopped 'loving' first." The alpha chuckled. When he was younger, it sounded painful, but right now Owen only had a neutral feeling toward this memories. "After months of arguing, fighting, throwing their anger at me and Josh, they finally divorced." He added and shrugged, smiling at his past. At first it hurt, but Owen got over it shortly. Beside, when he was aiming to be a SEAL, there was less to no times to think about other stuffs.

"I…" Zach gulped, inhaling sharply. Owen knew that Zach was hesitated to talk about his parents, so he just nodded and waited for Zach to continue. "My parents are getting a divorce too. I don't know when they will… probably after Gray and I get back." Zach sighed, looking at Owen. The alpha could see distress in Zach's eyes.

"I'm not worried about living with just one parent." Zach continued. "I'm worried about Gray. He is too young. He… he knows our parents are going to divorce, and I was too paranoid with my own problems to notice. I've been a dick to him since they started seriously fighting. I…." Zach trailed off, losing the confidence for seconds, before finishing what he wanted to say. "I don't know what to do."

"Zach, listen to me." Owen said softly, keeping his voice warm and supportive. Zach had turned to look at him; that's good. "Listen to me." He repeated, and the omega nodded, so Owen continued. "Talk to your brother, be honest to him in everything. Gray will understand. He is a smart kid. Be honest with him, trust him. And whatever happens, always come back to him if he needs you." Owen made sure to keep Zach's eyes on him all the time. "That's what Josh and I always do." He finished his sentence with a reassured smile.

"Thank you." Zach nodded at him, seeming to be less stressed. He smiled and Owen smiled back. He liked to see Zach happy more than when the omega was sad.

* * *

They washed the dishes together, and Zach didn't flinch whenever their hands touched. The omega talked about songs he liked and movies he loved. Owen talked about his favourite football team and Zach smiled, saying that his favourite team was the same as Owen's.

They moved to the living room after that, still talking about the latest football matches, and continued to talk until the wave hit. Zach immediately tackled the alpha down on the floor before straddling his lap. Owen let Zach did it, smiling at a nice view he was having.

Owen let Zach rode him until the omega reached his peak. After that he held Zach up and moved them to the bedroom. Zach protested he was bored of a position in a horizontal line, so Owen fucked him against the wall, and slipping out before he would knot the boy. He knew that being knotted in that position was going to be very uncomfortable.

Of course Zach protested again, so Owen let Zach rode him on the bed before he finally knotted the omega.

As Zach sighed with a satisfied smile and laid down, Owen wondered that would he really have a family. He could not still imaging himself actually having one, but the alpha could imagine himself watching a football match with Zach someday.

Owen knew he was secretly hoping that it would not be just an imagination.

* * *

The heat had continued for three days before it finally faded. And as Owen slammed himself into Zach, he knew this was going to be the last time they were locked together before the heat would fully disappear.

"Damn…" Zach groaned, resting his back against Owen as he closed his eyes. "…that's intense." He murmured, still in Owen's lap with his back rested against the alpha's chest. The sun had already set and exhaustion had already caught up with Owen.

"Good news, I think your heat will completely gone by tomorrow." Owen said, deciding to share the news while slowly resting against the pillows behind him. His heart felt hollowed the minute the sentence left his mouth. The alpha mentally sighed, telling himself that it's better this way, for both their life and their health.

"Finally!" Zach sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm finally free! Finally!" The boy squirmed a bit and moaned as Owen's knot gridded against his prostate.

"Not yet kid," Owen chuckled, shaking his head. "You still have to wait for a few more minutes." He pointed it out with a friendly grin, and Zach's face reddened.

"Sorry," The omega replied, settling back down with a still reddened face. "I just… wow, I'm finally free from the heat. Damn, I feel so sore." He groaned, before yawning. "And sleepy." The boy added, closing his eyes.

"Then rest," Owen replied and moved to settle them both on the mattress. "I will contact the doctors after I'm able to pull out. After that it's time to clean up."

Zach was tensed the moment Owen mentioned about them calling the doctor. Shit, he should realize that Zach might not be comfortable with others yet. The heat had ended, but the wrecking hormones hadn't completely settled down. The omega's instinct would still be screaming for Zach to be closed to him and stayed away from others for a while.

"Right…" The omega replied quietly before he grew silent. And from his voice, Owen knew the boy's good mood was ruined. Damn him, he was such an idiot.

"Zach, hey," he called, touching the boy's shoulder lightly. "It's going to be okay, alright? It's just the hormones' doing. You won't feel so weird again after you wake up. I promise."

"Okay," Zach replied after a moment with his body relaxed more. "Goodnight Owen." The boy said, snuggled close to him.

"Goodnight," Owen replied, closing his eyes and finally let himself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Owen woke up before Zach. He pulled out of the boy, stretching on the bed like a giant cat before getting up. He still felt tired, but forcing his legs to take him to the bathroom anyway. Owen grabbed fresh clothes on his way toward the bathroom, telling himself that now Zach's heat had ended; he should dressed up properly.

Speaking of which; it made Owen realized that a few nights ago, after pulling himself off the exhausted boy, he was lucid enough to throw his own clothes into the washer. All of them, his shirt, jacket, underwear, and pants. It was probably somewhere in the house now. He remembered getting them out of the dryer before Zach called for him.

Owen groaned and decided to grab them later. He took the shower and started to think of what he should cook as their breakfast, their probably last breakfast together. This realization stung him badly but Owen brushed it off, telling himself that this was for the better for both Zach and him.

Zach was still asleep when he finished showering. Owen decided to go find the boy's clothes and throw them into the washer as well. Then he started cooking breakfast. He wasn't ready to contact the medic yet, not until he had a chance to tell Zach that they had to say goodbye.

Owen was halfway through cooking when he remembered that his cell phone had ran out of power a few nights ago. At that time he was too busy with knotting Zach, so he let the device went dead somewhere in the house. The alpha grunted before walking off to find it and plugging it to the charger. He guessed that he should be expecting tons of message when he could turn it on again. By the way, Owen still had no idea how were his girls. He hoped Barry had taken a good care of them.

Owen placed two plate of food on the table before he went to the bedroom. Zach was still sleeping and Owen felt bad to wake him up, so he went to find his mobile phone instead.

"Let's see how the world is doing," he murmured, turning the fragile device up. He waited for a few seconds before the phone showed numerous messages and missed calls. Most of them were missed calls from Barry and Lowery.

The alpha decided to open messages from Admiral Hess first. He didn't know how he still have his former boss' number on his phone, but he did.

Admiral Hess: _Owen, I hope you haven't marked the boy. I told his family that he was in good hands, an experienced medic to help him through his heat._

 _The 'Cleaning job' is almost done. Call me after the boy's heat ends, we have a lot to discuss._

"Sounds bad," Owen frowned. He didn't worry about Isla Nublar and the park, but 'we have a lot to discuss' part concerned him. When his former boss said the word 'discuss', it always about serious things. Normally Hess would use that phrase when he was sending them a meeting schedule or a mission briefing. Nevertheless, Owen was glad that Hess decided to lie. He wouldn't know what expression should he put on when he met Claire again.

"What does the Navy have in mind?" Owen wondered, still frowning as he opened the first message from Lowery.

Lowery: _Miss Dearing's operation was successful, she is resting now. Her nephew and Zara are here. I told him his brother had serious injuries and was sent to another hospital under the care of the US army. I hope this sound believable. Admiral Hess told me and Miss Dearing that Zach and you are with the medics. You are doing well, right?_

The second one was sent a few days after the first one.

Lowery: _Miss Dearing is waking up!_

The third message was sent two days after the second message.

Lowery: _I hope you didn't have a serious injury. You didn't reply any of my messages. By the way, Admiral Hess told the boys' parents about his true biology, and that he's spending his heat with a trained staff. They didn't take it well. They were very worried about his safety._

Owen kept reading. Lowery had reported to him about Claire's condition getting better and better, and that Zach's parents would be flying back to USA with Gray. They were expecting Zach to fly back to America after his heat had ended. Claire was also transferred back to continue her treatment in USA, Lowery and Zara went with her.

After finished reading messages from Lowery, Owen started with messages from Barry. His friends sent him tons of messages, updating on each raptors. Blue and Delta were doing well. Charlie was recovering, and Echo could walk around now. The veterinarians expected Echo to be able to run within two weeks. They hoped that her injured leg would make a fully recover, yet there was still chances that it wouldn't. They still had to wait and see.

Barry also informed him that right now his girls were in their temporary home at some military base. He was suspecting that the army was planning on using the raptors, which was what Owen feared. He hoped Barry's suspicion was wrong, but there was a message from Admiral Hess mentioning that he had something to discuss with Owen.

Owen groaned and tossed his mobile phone away after finished reading all of the messages. Right now he was worried about his velociraptors. They must not be turned into weapons. If they were, there was going to be a disaster.

"Owen?"

Zach's voice interrupted his train of thought. Owen quickly got up. He would think about the raptors later, right now he had to make sure Zach was okay.

"Hi," Owen walked in the bedroom to find the boy sitting on the bed. Zach's scent told him that the heat had gone, and the boy's hormones would turn back to normal soon. "How are you feeling?" He asked, didn't move to get closer. The heat had ended, there was no need for him to be close to the boy anymore. This truth was kind of making Owen felt slightly sad, but he brushed it off anyway.

Zach turned to look at him. A tired smile appeared on the boy's face. "Better, but still tired and sore." Zach said, yawning. "Well, um… I should take a shower."

"That should help," Owen nodded, "your clothes are on top of the dryer." He stepped back, giving Zach his space. "I will be in the kitchen." The alpha added, before walking away. He honestly wanted to spend more time with Zach, but his job here was done. Zach would be back with his family soon, and he had velociraptors to protect from those crazy men in the military.

* * *

Zach showered slowly, carefully not to hurt his sore muscles. The heat had ended, which he was grateful. However, that meant his time with Owen would be over soon. Zach would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss Owen. He liked this alpha already, and not from the hormones and instinct which were controlling him when he was in heat, but because Owen was an interesting man. Zach just found out he and Owen had a lot of things in common. Maybe he would be able to ask for Owen's number or something, to keep in touch.

He exited the bathroom and found his clothes placed neatly where Owen had told him. Zach smiled before putting them on. It felt good to be able to wear his clothes again.

Owen was in the kitchen, busy checking something on his cell phone. Zach linger at the doorway, not sure should he walked in or not. However, as he was about to step back, Owen looked up from his cell phone and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"A lot better," Zach nodded, walking in. Owen immediately gestured for him to sit, and together they ate their breakfast. It was as excellent as always, and Zach had a feeling that he was going to miss Owen's cooking.

"I haven't told them the heat has ended yet," Owen said, leaning back after they both had finished. "I want your hormones to settle down first, having medics and strangers roaming this house after your heat just ended isn't good for your health."

Zach nodded, appreciated Owen for taking care of small details. By nature, most of the omegas would get slightly distressed if there were strangers in their territories right after the heat just end. It made them felt insecure, and that would drive the alphas to fend off any visitors.

"Thank you," Zach nodded. "Any word from Aunt Claire and Gray?" He asked, noticing Owen checking messages on his mobile phone.

"Your aunt's operation was successful. She is recovering." Owen said, the alpha looked a bit concerned as he continued. "Your parents had arrived here days ago. Right now they were back to USA with your brother after Admiral Hess promised he would send you back after your heat had ended." Owen said, and Zach turned pale. So his parents knew about his biology now.

Just let it go Zach, they will know it someday. At least you don't have to tell them yourself now. Zach gulped, feeling Owen's gaze on him. The alpha was waiting for his reaction, wanting to know if he was okay. It made Zach's heart flattered, knowing that Owen deeply cared for him and his well-being.

"I guess it's better than telling them myself," Zach replied, leaning back. "I wouldn't know where to start." He added, grinning. "And how will they send Aunt Claire back? Is she already back to USA?"

"Yes," Owen nodded, "she was transferred back to USA. Lowery and Zara went with her."

"Good…that's good." Zach nodded, sighing. "Okay… I um… what next? I mean… what should we do?"

"It depends on you." Owen replied. Zach had a feeling that the alpha was choosing his words carefully. "I mean, when you feel that you're ready to… to go, when your hormones have settled down, I will call them."

"Oh, um…" Zach tried to smile. He tried to think if he wanted to leave now, and was half surprised to know that he was half reluctant to do so. He wasn't ready to meet others yet. "…maybe not now." He gulped, pulling one leg up on the chair. "I might… might be fully back to normal in an hour or two."

"It's okay Zach, take your time." Owen gave him a reassuring smile. Zach tried to smile back, before deciding that he wanted to know more about Owen.

"So…" he trailed off, trying to see if he could get the alpha's attention, which he did. Owen turned to look at him, completely ignoring the cell phone in his hand. "…am I the first omega you've been with?" He felt his cheeks slightly reddened from the question.

"Umm…" Owen inhaled deeply. Zach had a feeling like he was, somehow, interrogating Owen. "Not very, I mean, you're the first omega I've helped with the heat. I've been with some omegas before, but it'd never worked out." The alpha sighed. "Danger was a common thing in my line of work. They all knew, some of them understood, but I didn't want them to wait since there was a chance I might not be able to return in one piece."

"That sounds kinda… sad." Zach said, feeling bad already. He had a feeling that Owen wasn't an alpha who just keep dating someone without a future plan for their live.

"It's okay, I know the risk." Owen smiled, reaching over to ruffle Zach's hair playfully. "It's the truth I had accepted long ago. By the way, even now I still work with danger, you know." He grinned and Zach chuckled, knowing what Owen was talking about.

"Yeah, but at least you and them are on the same side." Zach shrugged. Talking about the raptors made Zach thought of Charlie, so he added. "Charlie seemed to act like she was my mother." He said, smiling as he thought of how caring Charlie had been toward him. "And I was on Blue's back! That's amazing, unbelievable."

"Yeah, it amazed me too." Owen replied, his eyes were bright with excitement. "I think they understand us more than we thought they could. Their intelligence is really beyond our assumption."

They talked more about what had happened when they were in the forest with Blue and Charlie, but cutting the part which contained Zach's heat off. The conversation was pleasant and it made Zach smiled when he thought of how caring Charlie was, and he was hoping that he would have a chance to see her again one day.

* * *

It was an hour later that they decided to wash the dishes. Silence settled in as they work. Zach wasn't sure how he should feel. Of course he was grateful that the heat had ended, and he had survived it without a bite mark. However, he would be lying if he said he would not miss Owen. Should he ask for Owen's number?

Well, I do want to be his friend; I'm sure Owen and I can hang out together since we have many things in common. Zach thought and smiled, finishing the last dish and heard Owen's cell phone buzzed. The alpha turned to pick it up, and then frowned; Zach had a feeling that whatever made Owen suddenly upset was definitely not a good thing.

"Barry just sent me a message, about the raptors." Owen said, voice strained with emotion before he sighed, sitting down on the chair nearby. The alpha looked really frustrated. "The raptors were sent to a permanent 'workplace' for 'experiment'." As Owen spoke, Zach had a feeling that the alpha was suppressing an urge to growl. "They gave me 24 hours to decide if I want to be a part of this 'project', damn it." Owen grunted, gritting his teeth.

"That's bullshit." Zach heard himself said. "You cannot let that happen." He know his omega side wouldn't be happy to see Owen leaving so soon. But he wasn't an idiot either. Zach knew what is more important. Don't be stupid, my heat had ended – there is no need for him to be here. By the way, someone is going to fucking use velociraptors in a God-knows-what project! If there is someone who is able to stop their insanity from ruining the world, it's Owen.

"The hell I will." Owen growled, standing, before he paused and turned to look at Zach. The omega knew what Owen was about to say, and he spoke up before Owen had a chance to.

"I will be okay." Zach said, giving Owen a genuine smile. "Go stop them. You can't let them use the raptors."

"Are you sure?" The alpha asked, frowning. Zach had a feeling that Owen was about to step closer to him but decided against it. The heat had ended; there was no reason for them to be touching each other. However, Zach wouldn't mind if Owen touched him, as long as the touch was nothing else but to show that the alpha care for him.

"I'm sure." Zach nodded, using his firmest and most confident voice. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. You should go, it sounds serious. The raptors need you." He added, knowing that this was an urgent. If someone was going to do a project with velociraptors, they damn needed Owen to be there.

"Alright, I will send for the medic. They will be here to pick you up in a blink of an eye." Owen finally replied, before he stepped closer. Zach didn't back up and wait to see what Owen was going to do.

The alpha put one hand on Zach's shoulder and squeezed Zach's shoulder lightly. His green eyes looked at Zach, and the omega see how deep Owen really care for him. "Take care of yourself, promise?" The alpha said quietly, and it's not an order – but a request.

"I promise." Zach replied, nodding. Owen squeezed his shoulder again and let go. Zach watched him turned to grab his jacket before going out to the car.

Zach watched Owen drove away with a feeling of his heart tightening. It didn't hurt much, as he wasn't totally in control of the omega instinct just liked when he was in heat. He was sad to see Owen go without knowing when he would be able to see him again. Moreover, the raptors. Zach wondered what would happen to them, and hoped that this time it wouldn't end up just like the chaos on Isla Nublar.

A medical truck arrived in ten minutes after Owen left. Zach was greeted with friendly beta doctors and nurses as they took him to the hospital to perform a full check up on him. After that a kind nurse accompanied him to the airport, then he was on the plane flying back to USA.

* * *

Zach's family was waiting for him at the airport. His mom hugged him and cried, repeating over and over again that she was so scared of losing him. Zach reassured her that he was alive and well. And after his mother stopped crying; she told Zach that she didn't care what gender he turned out to be, she would love him all the same.

His father hugged him and told Zach that he would not let Zach went to a theme park liked this again. Zach smiled and told him that he was okay. Surprisingly, his dad didn't care about what his gender was either.

Gray demanded that Zach told him everything that happened after he was pulled out of the truck; luckily that his mom immediately scolded Gray - saying that it was not a pleasant memory to talk about. Zach reminded himself to thank her after this. He knew Gray just really wanted to know what happen, but Zach wasn't going to tell him – not now.

Aunt Claire was still recovering by the time Zach visited her, which was the day after he got back. They talked a bit. Claire asked him about Owen, just to make sure that the male alpha didn't take advantage of her nephew when they were together in the woods. Zach reassured her that Owen didn't, and was glad she didn't know Owen was the one helping him through his heat.

His life went on. He went back to Madison with his parents and tried to get back to normal. His friends came over to make sure he was okay. They stayed over for a night, making him played video games with them, trying to make him forget about the events on Isla Nublar in their way, which Zach was very grateful. Moreover, one of his friend told Zach that his girlfriend cheated on him after he stopped replying to her messages. Zach just shrugged and broke up with her in the next day, relieved that he hadn't had to find a reason to breakup with her.

Aunt Claire was still working for the Masrani Corporation even that their boss were dead. Jurassic World had been a great downturn, yet Masrani still had many businesses under their name – so this was just a setback for them. Right now his aunt was working at one of the theme parks the Masrani owned. Zara was with her, and both Zach and Gray had a feeling that there was something going on between their aunt and her beta assistant.

No one had heard from Owen, not even Claire. Zach lied to her that he heard some soldiers talked to Owen about transferring the raptors to the new area for 'new project'. He told her he heard this conversation before he was sent to the hospital. Claire did her best to try to contact Owen, but all she could tell him was that Owen was no longer working for Masrani corporation, and he also changed his phone number.

Half of Zach was worried about what might happen to Owen, and the other half hoped that the alpha was okay. He didn't know much, but he had a feeling that the project Owen talked about was up to no good. He hoped whoever behind this would just give up.

Zach continued his life like normal. Years passed, his parents had finally divorced. Zach and Gray choose to stay with their mother while their father will visit them every week to take Gray, or sometimes both Gray and Zach, to watch a hockey game.

Soon after the divorce, Aunt Claire finally announced that Zara was now her girlfriend. His mother insisted that they must had a celebration, so they invited Aunt Claire and her new girlfriend to dinner. They also invited Vivian and Lowery – who were surprisingly, and unsurprisingly, engaged to each other; it was a nice reunion.

Zach graduated from high school with flying scores. After that he was accepted to the university where he started his journey to become a computer engineer. Unlike Gray whose passion laid in dinosaurs, Zach was in interested in technology – software. When he was a kid, he had had a dream to become a programmer who build games, and now he had that dream with him again.

* * *

Owen stepped out of his house with a yawn. He stretched, looking around himself before stepping down the stairs that leaded to the backyard of the house. And next from the backyard, glittering under the sunlight, was a beach and the sea.

His one years old Border female Collie and two years old German shepherd trailed behind him. Owen knew they wanted to go to the beach, even that it meant they would have to take a bath later.

"Ace, Belle" Owen called. Both dogs stopped and turned to look at him. "Don't get yourselves wet, okay?"

Belle gave him an excited bark before she dashed toward the sand, with Ace chasing after her. Owen sighed, he better be prepared to bath them.

Three hours later, after a peaceful afternoon walk with his dogs and after bathing them, Owen was in his car. Usually he preferred to stay at home on weekends, but today his brother had invited him to a party; Owen knew he better not missed it.

* * *

"How do I look?" Zach asked Gray as he turned around for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You're stunning." Gray sighed, shaking his head. "Zach, you're perfect and you're going to be late if you don't get going now."

"Okay," Zach sighed, grabbing his cell phone. Well, this was his first time to Noah's party – he better not be late. "I probably be back around midnight, dinner is in the refrigerator."

"I know." Gray rolled his eyes, "have fun." His brother added, already turning back to the book in his hands as Zach exited their apartment – Claire's old apartment which was just three bus stop away from the university. Well, at first it was his apartment until Gray went to the same university as him. They decided to share the room, it was cheaper this way. Also, Zach had got a part-time job at a café near his apartment, while Gray worked in a flower shop three blocks away from their place.

Zach sighed as he hurried down stairs and got to his scooter. Noah was a really nice person. He was an omega with warm brown eyes and soft curly brown hair who greeted Zach with a bright smile on his first day at the café. Technically Noah was his boss, yet the omega preferred to be his 'co-worker' more than a boss. Zach hadn't expected to find such a wonderful friend from working part-time at the café near his apartment, so he was very happy he did.

It took him half an hour to reach Noah's place. There were several cars parked in front of the large house which also had a pool. Zach was quite stunned, and nervous, since he had never visited a house this big and beautiful before. He shook his head and made his way to the front door.

* * *

Owen's nostril flared as soon as he stepped out of his car. He scented a familiar scent of someone he knew. An omega, definitely an omega. The alpha thought as he made his way toward the front door, reminding himself to start thinking about a present he was going to give to Josh's child. Josh told him two weeks ago that his mate was pregnant; Owen better started finding the present now.

He rang the bell and was greeted by his brother. Josh was very happy and excited to see him, which gave Owen an idea that this party was probably to celebrate Noah's pregnancy. He could hear suiting music being played from somewhere deep in the house. Everything seemed to be perfect, and then a familiar scent hit him.

A scent of someone he knew. The owner of the scent probably just stepped into this house through the front door.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Josh seemed to notice that Owen was up to something. Owen just shook his head.

"I think I just scented someone familiar." He said, sniffing. "The scent is stronger in the house than the outside." He added.

"Well, there are many people in the backyard," Josh said, leading Owen deeper into the house. "Maybe you will recognize someone. I invited my friends and Noah invited his friends along with some of his employees."

As they made their way to the backyard, and Owen froze in place as the scent got real stronger – as if the owner of it was right beside him. Then he finally recognized the scent, it belonged someone he hadn't seen for six years.

"Zach." He gasped, turning around to see Zach standing just inches away from him.


End file.
